Dutybound
by Lady of the North Star
Summary: A couple of strangers from a new land crashed unwillingly to Galatea's world. With their coming, Galatea faced new enemies, find love and have something that all half-breeds like her ever dreamed of. PS: Story would be a little different from the MANGA and the anime, like the little fact that nobody survived the Northern Campaign. Book 2 will be soon...I hope.
1. Chapter 1

DUTIES

It was a bright afternoon as the children happily chase one another on the sun. Two of them are boys and the other five are girls. Here in the meadows a couple of ways from the holy city of Rabonna their parents sent them to socialize with the other kids in their district. It also gave tired mothers the reprieve they wanted on guarding their children twenty-four seven every week.

"Mathilda come on!" called a young boy as he gripped his sister's wrist while they ran. "Sister Latea was preparing lunch already,"

"Matthew, wait up," her sister protested as her short legs follow the ones of her older brother.

"Come on Mathilda," he urged her sister into more effort as they ran the small hill slope. "I can smell the food already all the way from here,"

He was right, up in the cabin high in the hills secluded from the main city out of sight, a small smoke from the chimney rise like a small mist as the delicious smell of food filled the air.

It is a humble abode, a wooden house with thatched roof, and pine walls. A small hatchet found outside for the owner to use when chopping wood. There is also a well with a couple or so buckets. Inside the house was a fireplace placed inside a spacious room with one window overlooking the holy city.

The room inside was set with a table good enough for four used for guests that rarely come from the city nowadays. A small vase of wildflowers are sitting on the windowsill, the owner never forgot the day to replace it when the flowers died. A small door connected the larger room to a smaller one. This contain a wooden bed and a small cabinet of furniture that clothes hang. A statue of the twin goddesses Clare and Teresa are also displayed a few feet beside the bed.

The owner of this house was no other than the nun, Sister Latea. As a person she is one of the most graceful woman that ever come in the convent in Rabonna Cathedral though she is blind. With her long tresses and perfect angular face, she turned the heads of more than one novice priest-in-training. Her perfect figure also became a source of jealousy in the majority of the nuns there.

Of course many of the priests and other nuns would have denied her request to join them if not Father Vincent intervened for her behalf.

Part of that was for her to stay here in the outskirts to watch over the children that the people in Rabonna have. Thus it quells the opposition that her fellow nuns have and also the priests with them.

Not that it mattered to her so much. Galatea (her real name) was at least pleased that Father Vincent sided with her. She didn't mind the solitude that much, and she couldn't be much happier when she was dealing with the children.

It has been two months now since the day she joined the convent and Galatea was busily stoking the wood in her furnace as she successfully forced the cold metal of the stove to keep it from stopping altogether. Dressed in her nun uniform, her forehead was drenched in perspiration as she handled the stubborn food.

"Sister Latea! Sister Latea!" a high voice called to her outside as she crouched there.

Abandoning the fire Galatea stood from her crouched position wiping the sweat from her brow. She had adapted already to her blind eyes, and she could feel things rather than see them more closely. Even her hearing and memory skills increase as she depended on her other senses to see.

She wasn't surprised when a small knock on the door. Dusting herself off she opened it too the small figures of her wards.

"Kids, what did I tell you not to play in the dust," she chided as she wiped the grime from one of the girls.

"And where is Mathilda and Simon?"

"Sorry Sister Latea," chirped one of the younger ones.

"Simon said that his parents need them down in the city. He said he would be back for lunch though,"

"Hmm….well all of you better get in, the food is almost ready," Galatea ushered as she opened the door wide for them.

The children needed no further urging as they ran in, spreading to the chairs on the dining table.

"Children please, what did I tell you about bringing your slippers inside my house?" scolded Galatea in a motherly voice. The kids need no further urging as they returned to the door dusting themselves and putting them at the small rack leaning beside the door.

"Firnin, remember this one goes to the right and that to the left," Galatea chided the youngest of the girls as she taught her how she's supposed to arrange her slippers in the rack.

"Yes Sister Latea," she smiled as she followed the nun's orders.

Galatea smiled within herself. She never can resist the urge to smile when these young ones can make her happy with their little responses.

" _How different this life is compared to when I am a warrior,"_ she thought within. She can't even remember a true smile emanating from her lips when she was God-Eye Galatea Rank Number Three Claymore of the Organization.

Shaking the unhappy thoughts from her mind, Galatea placed her slender hand on the girl's head as she patted her affectionately.

"Good job Firnin. Now let's go feed that little tummy of yours," she smiled causing the young girl to hug her waist. This scene caused laughter from the other kids.

" _How blessed life is right now,"_ she thought again as she led the small girl inside the house.

A small smell of burning caught her attention. Galatea grimaces knowing that, she had neglectedly forgot to turn lessen the fire now in the furnace bringing the smell of burnt meat in the air. As Galatea removed the stove from the fire she accidentally brushed her fingers on the hot surface causing her to yelp.

" _Maybe not so blessed,"_ she thought dryly as she put her scalded finger on the bucket of cold water outside near the well.

….

….

…

…

Hara was unhappy, her damned boat got sunk and she had no idea where she is. She was lucky enough to salvage her chest piece of hard leather, shield and sword as she flopped like a drowning fish back to the dry land. Now looking at the place she knew she was lost, and worse she was hungry.

"Things got better and better," the long-haired woman grumbled as her stomach made a backflip of growling as it demanded to be fed.

Hara at first sight would have been considered big and bulky. Her leather pauldrons are large to the extent of heavy. The large metallic high-heeled boots complemented the her chest leathered armor and tunic that she wore. The tight fitting dark blue bodysuit hugged her body nicely too. A shield about her size designed to be pentagonal in shape are slung on her back with the plain longsword she was carrying at her belt.

All in all she was an imposing figure with a great quote and quote of graceful. But what people don't know is that when all of her tidbits and excuse of armor was taken away, she is just a tall woman with blue long hair that reached her rear nicely, a well-defined face that never wavered to smile. Her figure is also somewhere near perfect. Not that hourglass body but somewhere between straight and curvy. Her body is not compact and muscled, but rather skinny with a thin layer of fat. And her eyes are a deep dark blue complementing her hair nicely. Much in every way she is not just pretty, she is beautiful.

The woman continued to walk as she sadly massaged her empty stomach. She smiled ruefully as she never learned how to hunt in the wilderness.

" _Why would I hunt when I could buy my way through?"_ her thoughts interjected as the heavy clanking of her high-heeled boots echo in the dim forest.

"I wish I'm going in the right direction," Hara muttered as she followed forest path.

Once her father taught her that wherever you are it is the same, be it in a forest, a desert or a city. If there is a road present or a path, just follow it, for it will lead you somewhere where there is people. Now Hara stranded in the beach had followed the advice hoping to reach a nearby town or city.

" _Or maybe another dead end in the mountains,"_ she thought sadly. A pair of plump rabbits jumped on the path causing the woman to curse herself again not being able to hunt. She had half a mind to throw her sword at the fat animals when they jumped to a nearby bush vanishing from her sight.

" _Now that's nice!"_ she thought as she sheathed the longsword back on its scabbard.

Wishing somewhat that she can get out of the canopy of never ending trees she whistled a happy tune remembering a small poem that her mentors taught her.

" _The price of success is hard work,_ _  
_ _dedication to the job at hand,_ _  
_ _and the determination that whether we win or lose,_ _  
_ _we have applied the best of ourselves to the task at hand"_

Smiling softly to herself the tall woman replayed the words again and again at her head. They are inspirational words for her and her comrades during the long and bloody battles they had fought. Stopping at a moment, Hara looked at the sun as she reminisced the memories of her fellow brothers and sisters-in-arms. Smiling again the young woman trudged the dirt again with her high-heeled boots.

It took the armored woman another three hours to reach the edge of the trees. Covering her eyes with her hands she allowed the air to touch her face lifting her long hair and cape to flap around. If any person passed by in that area and caught site of the figure they would have hanged their jaw open. She is the epitome of beauty and firmness. Greeting her at the bright sunlight was the tall walls and white pinnacles of the holy city of Rabonna.

" _It's beautiful,"_ her mind commented as she watched the large city with its flowing banners. A cascade of trumpets greeted the afternoon and Hara laughed aloud as the scene brought nostalgic memories to her.

Just as she was about to take her first steps toward the city, a terrified scream echoed in the forests causing the woman to look back. Sighing, she smiled as she hurried back to the forest forgetting the city behind her without a doubt.

" _Duties are duties after all,"_ she thought as she ran back the path.

….

….

….

Galatea was busy feeding the children in her cabin when she felt the familiar yoki of Yoma's in the woods. Her blood run cold as she remembered that two of the children are still out there. Looking at the eating kids inside her home she estimated that at least ten of the monsters are ranging the area.

" _They are hunting, but not in this path. What am I supposed to do? They are not going this way so there's no point in charging. I hope Simon and Mathilda are fine,"_ her thoughts whirred.

A small feeling tugging her hand caused Galatea to snap in her stupor.

"Sister Latea are you okay?" Firnin asked her as she pulled at the nun's fingers gently.

"I'm okay Firnen….I'm just worried at your friends Simon and Mathilda," stroking the young child's face gently Galatea made her decision.

"Peter would you mind watching everyone for a while? I'm going to the forest to pick up some things I dropped last time,"

"Uhmm…sure Sister Latea," answered the oldest of the kids there.

"Just don't let them leave the house okay?"

"Are you sure you're gonna find what you are looking for Sister?" he asked.

"Of course Peter, quit being a worrywart and finish your food. Don't forget to lock the door okay?" Galatea smiled at them before closing it.

Walking towards the small chopping board, Galatea removed the hatchet she used on chopping firewood.

" _This should be more than enough,"_ she mused as she twirled the small axe in her hands.

Bending down Galatea ripped the skirt she wore on her right side up to her hips giving her more room to maneuver her legs.

" _Any perv to see me now will be so lucky,"_ she smiled as she arranged her long stockings to cover most of her leg.

Sure now that she isn't looking to revealing, Galatea jumped to the nearest trees forcing her yoki on her legs towards the presence of the monsters.

…..

…..

…..

Mathilda screamed as the yoma surrounded her and his older brother who have drawn a small knife waving it back and forth shouting "get back!" at the yoma.

"Look here, finally some meal," growled one of the yoma as he dodged the knife. The others laughed at the boy's pathetic efforts of defending himself and her sister.

A claw swiped and Simon cried out in pain as he dropped the sharpened metal his forearm bleeding.

"This tasted really good," growled the yoma as it licked the blood on its. "Gives me reminders why I like eating young ones,"

"Now let's see what you really taste like before you die!" it snarled at the two children as they hugged at each other.

"Not before I kill you!" Galatea's voice shouted as she hacked the yoma at the head with the hatchet she had cleaving its brains into two. Twirling in the air that only a Claymore can achieve she landed gracefully in front of the two children shielding them from the other monsters' view.

"Sister Latea?" sobbed Mathilda as she looked at the nun.

"It's alright Mathilda, I'll protect you," smiled Galatea as she readied the small axe in her side.

"WHO ARE YOU TO INTERRUPT OUR MEAL!" protested the remaining yoma as they encircled the three humans.

"You're pretty, maybe I'll have some fun with you before you die," sneered one of them as she peeked at the torn robe of the blind nun.

Looking at him, Galatea smiled.

"You know lust is a sin right?" she opened her legs a bit making the yoma's eyes wide in desire.

He didn't have more than a glimpse when the metal axe cleaved his forehead making purple blood gushing out.

"That's for being a lowly perv," muttered Galatea as she ducked avoiding a claw swipe in her head by another yoma.

Holding the hatchet two handed she bashed the attacker's abdomen causing its owner to yowl in pain. Galatea finished him off with another blow in the neck. Twisting her body to the side she sidestepped another attack as she kicked the yoma breaking its neck with one attack.

" _Three down, seven more to go,"_ she thought as she backtracked a claw swipe. It was easy reading their attacks as she read the yoki flow. Looking to the right she saw one raised its claw to strike. Holding the axe one handed Galatea parried the blow, and that's when things went wrong.

In theory when a warrior uses her Claymore to block the blow would cause the yoma's hands to be cut in half. Now ingrained to Galatea's instinct this action are, unfortunately the hatchet was no Claymore and Galatea was stunned for a moment as the wooden handle broke.

Taking the advantage of the frozen Claymore, the remaining yoma attacked. Galatea winced as a pair of fangs inserted itself on her throat and another sank itself on her exposed legs. The remaining others pinned her to the ground hard causing her consciousness to flicker for a moment.

"Sister Latea!" screamed Simon as she watched the nun victimized by the Yoma.

" _Damn! Not training all these time really has its drawbacks,"_ cursed Galatea as she felt the remaining standing yoma ,whom she guessed must be the leader. Maybe it's because he's smellier and louder than the rest.

"You can have me, let the kids go!" demanded Galatea.

"Oh we'll do that witch, after all we can hunt them wherever we want," sneered the yoma.

"Simon, Mathilda….run back to the house and tell the others to return to the city now!" shouted the woman as she winced at the sudden increase of pressure on the ones biting her.

The children didn't need further urging as they leave the place leaving Galatea alone with the Yoma now.

"Now what?" mocked Galatea.

"Now….little Claymore we have our fun,"

Galatea blushed in alarm as the Yoma traced her exposed legs with it's claw going upward.

"It's not every day we meet a beautiful claymore, we can always eat you after having our fun," he sneered.

The woman gasped as she felt the claws nearing her private places.

"No don't you dare!" she screamed. It was only through her self-control that Galatea prevented releasing her yoki aura. She knew that the moment she released it the Organization would find her in an instant.

"Soooo….soft…" purred the Yoma as it traced her exposed legs with its claws. "You make me want to settle down girl,"

….

….

…..

"You know what, I'm always disgusted by the acts of men forcing themselves on women," a voice said causing the small group of Yoma to look at the source of the voice.

"No get back!" screamed Galatea. She had automatically sensed that the new arrival was no claymore but a regular human being. But she was tad surprised. No human are able to creep up on her before. Ever.

"And I'm more disgusted to see that monsters are forcing themselves on a human," The stranger said in disgust. "Since I am also a woman, let's get this over shall we?" A sound of a sword drawn echoed in the morning air.


	2. Chapter 2

A Crusader and a Nun

Seven mouths guffawed with insane laughter as they heard her statement. One of them actually fell in all fours as it rolled around the grass holding the sides of its stomach as it howled laughing.

A blush of red appeared in Hara's face as she watched the revelry of amusement in front of her. Getting angrier by the second by the insult that is thrown right in her face, the armored woman leveled her shield and with one swift motion between grace and balance that only people like her could achieve, the heavy shield spun in the air like a discus crushing the heads of two monsters flinging their brain matter to the trees. That of course got the others to stop and gawk at their dead comrades sending a smile of satisfaction at the said crusader's lips.

"Your friends are really amusing aren't they?" she mocked looking at the stunned faces of the dead monsters before turning her gaze to the remaining ones.

"Too bad they aren't here to share my joke,"

….

….

Galatea was in shock as she felt two of the Yoma holding her down suddenly went limp. When some of their tidbits splattered her face, only did she realized that both of them have suddenly lost their heads. She can't understand how a simple human kill two monsters with one attack, even many of the lower digits in the Organization can't kill two with just one stroke of their blades.

" _No human can ever do that!"_

Pressing her senses on the woman, Galatea triple-checked on any sign of Yoki on her, when she can't sense anything, her head tingled with confusion.

" _She really is human,"_

Realizing that the attention of the Yoma holding her down decreased dramatically due to their surprise at seeing their brethren fell headless to a mere human, Galatea kicked the surprised Yoma manhandling her leg sending the poor bastard to the side. She didn't get more than a lunge when she was slammed to the ground again by the remaining five.

…

…

"Hey let her go!" demanded Hara as she saw the monsters slam the nun back again at the ground.

" _At least she got the perverted one away from her leg,"_ she thought idly.

"Come on! There's five of you and one of me," she taunted but frowned as they did not move a bit making the woman sigh in frustration.

" _Great! They're much smarter than they look…sometimes I wish life was much more simpler than what I usually have to deal with,"_ she mused.

Looking at the leader she smiled as she remembered at what it is doing to the blind nun just now. Somehow she has to get to get its attention away from the fallen one and into her. And she knew just how to do that.

Dropping her shield (which after spinning it at two of the Yoma, have caught it effortlessly on her hand) Hara grabbed the line holding all her armored pieces together. With one tug of her hand all her defenses fell.

…

…

Galatea frowned as she felt all the Yoma's yoki flare in alarm. She wondered what the warrior did as she heard the sound of metal and leather falling on the ground. Whatever she had done attracted all the attention of the monsters pinning Galatea down.

Lifting her head a bit, the nun was amused to receive no reaction from the hands holding her. Slowly curling her hands to a fist, she cannot help a smile as an amuse thought flooded her mind.

" _Now they die!"_

…

…

How Galatea described it was an understatement. The Yoma's eyes nearly popped outside of its sockets as it beheld the blue haired beauty in nothing but her bodysuit. Growling in barely controlled rage and lust he jumped the distance in a second aiming at the warrior's abdomen. He was fairly sure she could not block him in time with her sword. And with the armor off, it would take nothing more than one bite to reach that sweet guts of hers. The very smell of it nearly sent him to a frenzied blood lust.

…

Hara smiled despite herself as she observed the Yoma's reaction seeing her body. It never ceases to amaze her how humans and whatever she is facing now be stunned at the sight of a beautiful woman in her glory.

A sudden movement caused Hara to jump back as she felt a claw swipe at her abdomen. She could feel the fabric tear as the claw almost reached her skin.

" _Great! I loved this outfit,"_ she cursed as she felt cold wind touch her skin.

Sidestepping nimbly side she swiped at the Yoma in front of her who twisted to the side at a speed the woman cannot match. She barely managed to block a claw with her blade when a searing pain in her shoulders caused her to wince. Pushing the monster off she spared a glance at the source of pain and groaned to see the shallow wound.

Looking back at the monster she grimaced seeing i's left hand stained with her blood.

"I'm going to enjoy making you scream," snickered the Yoma as it licked its claws.

Hara grimaced at the ugly figure in front of her.

"Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself monster," she snapped.

The Yoma charged again without warning making deadly swipes with its claws at an amazing speed forcing the warrior to defend herself as best as she can with the sword in the sword in front of her. She already could feel the numbness on her hands as the Yoma's blows become harder to hold.

"I'm going to strip you down naked!" snarled the Yoma as it swiped another claw breaking the woman's defense ripping the cloth covering her shoulder exposing white skin underneath. Aiming a kick at her gut he was rewarded with the sound of pain as she doubled over.

Jumping forward the Yoma raised a claw aiming at removing her head from her shoulders, however his smile vanished as he saw the woman grinning at him.

"You monsters are so stupid. Now you die!"

….

….

The moment Galatea felt the largest of the Yoma attacked the human warrior, she took the initiative to flip causing the surprised Yoma holding her down to stumble as they lost their balance almost immediately. Landing softly on the soles of her feet, Galatea smiled as she danced in grace avoiding the swiping claws of the four with relative ease.

Clenching her right hand to a fist, Galatea darted towards the Yoma on her left and planted her fist into its gut with such force that it sent the unfortunate creature flying toward a nearby tree splattering the bark with its blood.

" _That's one,"_

"Bitch!" growled one of them as it threw random attacks at the nun. She gracefully evaded its attacks as she slid passed him kicking him in the back breaking his bones.

" _That's two,"_ Galatea thought as she watched the Yoma flopped like a fish before it died.

Looking at the two remaining Yoma she smiled as she felt their inner Yoki flare with fear as they watched her kill their comrades with relative ease.

….

….

The Yoma "leader" screamed in pain as it felt its body disintegrate as the holy light emitted by the woman's sword cut him in four parts.

Looking in fear at the long-haired beauty staring peacefully at her, it growled in anger, before he died.

"What the hell are you?!

"I thought you should have known by now," Hara smiled as she picked up the heavy shield from the ground.

"What?!"

"I'm a Crusader monster….Now die!" a searing pain made the Yoma wail as the burning aura disintegrated him.

….

….

….

The remaining Yoma made a frantic dash away from the site as they tried to escape from the blind nun chasing them. They barely made it out of the woods as humming sound made them look back for a second. One of them screamed as they realized their mistake too late. A few seconds later both bodies fell headless to the forest floor. The Crusader grunted as she catched the flying shield in her left arm.

Galatea smiled as she felt the remaining yoma die. However she felt uneasy at the new stranger. As far as Galatea is concerned she is human but there's a faint energy like her yoki only a tad lot cleaner (not to mention safer) emanating from her that tells the blind nun that this is no ordinary human.

Picking up the small axe handle that now resembled her broken hatchet for self-defense she walked towards the stranger in a non-threatening way, hoping to glean more information from the woman who helped her out.

…

…

Hara was grumbling to herself as she strapped her fallen armor back to their places as she heard the nun approaching. Smiling she looked in surprise as she saw the white eyes with the scar marring the other woman's beauty.

"Sister…" Hara cannot stop the sympathy in her voice as she stared at the ugly wound on such a beautiful person.

"It's alright my friend. I know how I look with my face," Galatea cut her off not willing to hear the words of sympathy that is about to come out of the other warrior's mouth.

"My name is Sister Latea miss-?"

"Hara de Chouville," answered the woman as she held up her hand.

The surprise of the nun must have caught her attention for she laughed aloud.

"Just Hara will do Sister Latea, I'm pretty sure my last name is too unpronounceable for anyone anyways."

Galatea was now aware of the body sounds of humans as they made their actions and reactions. Thus she had no trouble as she felt the hand reaching out, clasping Hara's hand on her own Galatea frowned within herself.

The hands are too soft for a warrior. Hell they're too smooth even for someone wielding a sword, and Galatea was sure she could hear the heavy clanking of armor and the weight of the shield (which is too heavy for her standards). And listening just now from the battle they had she judged that Hara weight was no heavier than her.

" _Sometimes I wish I have my eyes at times like this,"_ she mentally sighed.

"Uhmmm….Sister Latea would you mind letting go of my hands now?" a curious voice cut her thoughts.

Galatea was surprised that she had not let go of the woman's hands. Dropping her fingers immediately, Galatea kicked herself mentally for spacing out. An awkward silence emanated in the air and it took the nun to realize that she had to take the initiative now to break the ice.

"Thank you Miss Hara. I never thought I would be bested by those Yoma back there," muttered Galatea. She hated to admit failure and worse, she hated thanking someone. That kind of attitude unfortunately was deeply ingrained in her as a past Number Three in the Organization and a hit on the pride of the vain woman was too much for her to absorb.

"Welcome," shrugged the Crusader but she added almost immediately. "So those things are called Yoma? What are they anyway?"

Galatea was shocked. She never heard of a person who does not know anything about the Yoma. Every generation of humans feared them, hell even some warriors of the Organization do. Now here's some warrior asking her about them with complete innocence in her voice. Galatea could not believe her ears. She needed confirmation.

"Haven't you known anything about them at all?" asked Galatea.

"Nope….actually I thought at first that the ones attacking you are demons, only a little bit slower and a hell lot dumber," answered Hara.

Galatea was now looking at Hara with suspicious blind eyes. She is sure that she is no warrior, but who can tell what the Organization has experimented this time.

" _Well there's one way to find out,"_

"What are you?" inquired the nun as she controlled her voice to keep the confused thoughts to herself.

"I'm a Crusader Siter Latea," answered Hara. "Isn't my armor and shield proof enough for any bystanders?"

When she did not answer Hara winced as she saw the blind nun frowning at her, with the great emphasis on "blind"

"Jesus! Sister Latea I'm sorry I kinda forgot the eye thingy just now," Hara apologized. Changing the topic to avoid the angry glare she continued.

"What are those Yoma Sister Latea?"

….

….

Galatea was annoyed as the so-called "Crusader" whatever that is exclaimed that it is obvious to her. As far as Galatea knew there is no such thing as Crusader ever here at their place. She is still wary about the aura she felt on the woman but the thing about the armor and its wielder got her interested.

" _She doesn't sound evil too,"_

"May I see you?" Galatea asked avoiding the woman's questions.

"What do you mean?" answered the wary woman. She could tell that the nun was avoiding her questions.

Galatea answered her by bringing her hands up in front of her.

"I can't see but I can still feel. Come closer," she ordered.

…

…

Hara felt weird as the nun's hands touched her face following the lines and contours. As much as annoying as it is, she cannot help but appreciate the delicate hands that grazed her skin. She cannot help but shiver as she feel the fingers grazed her neck sending chills on her spine.

" _Damn! Even there?"_ she thought as the hands went lower toward her body. She had to suppress to flinch as Sister Latea's hands touch some of her sensitive spots. Focusing on a mental image on her head, Hara bit her tongue as she tried not to laugh as the poking fingers touched her hips.

" _By all that is holy that is really tingling. Hee-haw-hee-hee"_

…

…

Galatea could not help but give a wry smile as she felt the woman became taut as a bowstring on her ministrations.

" _Nobody must have ever touched her before,"_ she thought to herself.

As her hands guessed her guinea's pig true shape, Galatea smiled as a clear picture of the warrior filtered in her mind. She had been rather adept at it already a few months before. She can tell already that the tall warrior was beautiful, and based on her answers and way of talk her character complemented her beauty very well.

Galatea could not help a sigh escaping from her lips. Pushing back the other woman she smiled at her.

"You're pretty, I can tell as much,"

"Same goes to you," replied Hara smiling at her. She could practically feel the essence of the smile by the crusader.

"Let's go back to my house Hara. I know you are hungry and have questions of your own. And so do I," said Galatea as she turned back walking back to the slope of the hill heading up to her house. Frankly she's worried about the children up there.

"Really? You have food?" answered an enthusiastic voice.

"How far is it to your house Sister Latea?"

"Twenty minutes tops from here if we continue with the pace we have," looking back at the trudging woman behind her, Galatea gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry, the road's a less rougher than the fight we have here. After all, they say that the road can give you many chances for someone to greet,"

"Yeeeesss! But it also gives you very little chance to eat," pouted Hara.

Galatea could not help but laugh aloud at her companion's witty remark. Hara joined her laughing a few seconds later.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharing Tales

It took Hara a perfect ten minutes of walking before her feet began to hurt. The mountain was long and narrow filled with brambles and pitfalls that it is a miracle that she found herself still standing after the many trips and the dips she made the moment she followed the "Daily path" that Sister Latea as so calmly pointed out to her.

At truth it is nothing more than a tangle of briers and thorns that cut her armor and suit ("I really like this outfit") as much as possible. Even the forest seemed to bear down on them making life difficult for the two women.

Looking at her traveling companion, Hara admired the white haired woman. She is faring no better than her. In fact she was worse than she is. Her nun outfit was all but gone, the black clothing literally has been shed off leaving her in the white garments beneath.

At the sight of bare skin on her legs, Hara turned her head abruptly as she felt her cheeks heat up.

" _Good lord! She's ahem….."_

As a Crusader, Hara was trained to be the best of the warriors in her land. She could fight, and from a split second change her personality from being a common soldier to a general, be an excellent tactician when occasion demanded it, but now facing someone she could possibly like (" _Oh dear God, no!")_ have left her in snickers.

"Don't worry we're almost there," said Galatea behind her causing the nervous woman to jump.

"Ahhm, Yes of course," she mumbled.

"Did you like what you saw?" an amused voice behind her said.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me,"

Hara was literally burning with shame now. Increasing her speed she jogged ahead cutting herself more as she heard behind her the soft laughing of the nun, increasing the redness on her cheeks. She was happy that the blind nun cannot see her face. If she could, she would have fainted by the redness in her cheeks that could shame a tomato to no end.

….

….

Galatea was amused at the woman's reactions. She normally like being in control and seeing the figure in tetterhooks made her feel powerful again though a small part of her regretted it. Kicking the ugly thoughts about human domination aside in her brain, Galatea covered her modesty as best as she can before following the crusader up ahead.

Warm air hit her face as she emerged from the tangible mess of woods behind her. At her side she could feel Hara panting, the slope and the thorns have not been generous to the fully armored figure. She could hear the metal and the leather protesting and cracking as the crusader moved. In her estimate she would need to pay a blacksmith a great deal before she can get them back in top shape.

"Are we there yet?" Hara asked. Despite her questions about who she is and what she is, Galatea liked the tall woman, her joking but regal manner was a constant reminder of her but also what she could be. But what she liked was that smile that radiates from the other woman, she can't see it, but she could plainly feel it.

"Do we look like we are there yet?" answered Galatea. A stiff silence answered her so she decided to lead the way walking up towards the covered hill in the direction of her house.

She barely took two steps when she felt a heavy cloth being draped on her shoulders. She realized that it is the long cape that the Crusader wore. Surprised the blind nun turned her face to her companion in a questioning manner.

"We can't have other humans staring at you in your ruined clothes can we Sister Latea?" a small radiant feeling emanated from her which Galatea assumed that she had smiled.

"Thank you Hara, at least the kids won't see me like this anymore,"

"Wait- you have kids?" asked the astonished woman.

"Not mine Hara but the people down there," she pointed to the direction of the holy city. "They sent their children to me so that their parents can work without worrying over them,"

"Ohh what is the city called Sister Latea?"

"Rabona," answered Galatea curtly.

"It's pretty, it suits the city," a radiant feeling came from her again.

" _Does she never stop smiling?"_ Galatea thought.

"So you have seen the holy city" she asked.

"Yes….on my way here, I kinda popped on the wrong side of the forest before I rushed to your rescue," she bumped the white-haired beauty gently causing the other woman to smile.

"Like I really need rescuing," Galatea muttered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," the nun replied meekly.

After a few minutes of terse silence, the nun finally plucked the courage to ask the question that was bothering her.

"So Hara…tell me what you are, I've never heard of a Crusader before and tell me about where you came from and how you landed here," Galatea inquired.

"I don't know where to start…let me think," she took a moment for herself which Galatea did not bother as she sensed the aura of the woman calm a bit.

"I was born in a land called Europa another island, more like a continent-,"

"What! There are other islands other than this one!?" asked Galatea in a shriek which cut off and cause her other companion to wince from the sheer volume of her voice.

"Yeah….you don't know?"

Galatea looked down her thoughts in turmoil. The Organization never did told anyone that there had been other lands and places other than where they are. Feeling her companion's curiosity picked up she decided to let her continue with her story, she had no desire to let her know yet who she really is and what she really is.

"I'm sorry Hara, I really am not aware….would you mind continuing your tale," she put in her most pleading voice hoping she could stop the inquiring questions that will follow if not handled well. And letting her new friend know that she is part monster isn't one she wished to do.

"Hmm.." the Crusader's unconvinced hum caused the long-haired woman to think that she would somehow pursue the issue.

"Now where was I?" she asked, causing the nun to silently sigh in relief.

"At the island,"

"Yes…Europa, it is a beautiful place Sister Latea. It is more like a continent than an island, you should have seen it" she smiled at the long-haired woman in her side.

"Really? Is it really worthy of my time to visit?" mocked the woman softly at the crusader.

"Yes Sister Latea it really is worth your time. At least the places that we controlled," she added softly.

"You make it sound like there's trouble," poked the curious nun.

Hara actually laughed aloud as she heard her companion's comment.

"Of course there's trouble Sister Latea, there would be no such thing as humanity if there's no chaos within it,"

Deep within herself Galatea had to agree to her friend's words. Looking back at her time as a trainee before becoming a warrior in the Organization, it had been deeply ingrained in them not to kill humans since humans are the purest form of creation. To kill one is sacrilege to life itself, and thus the weapon (as their teachers called them) who kill one must be eradicated.

But deep inside Galatea knew that not all humans are perfect, some are even worse than the yoma they warriors hunted. Deep experience about the world taught her that. Only a tad few are actually worthy of being saved. Feeling the aura of Hara beside her, Galatea knew that this kind of companion was as rare as a diamond in a pig trough.

"Hmm…so I guess that trouble was what forced you to become a crusader then right?" asked Galatea.

"No Sister Latea….choosing the path of a crusader was a personal choice. To serve the innocent, to protect the weak, to bring justice on those who are found guilty must be made in a personal choice. The road is tough, especially the training, that is why a personal dedication must be made,  
 _"So different are they from warriors in the Organization. Heck we are not even given the choice if we are to become warriors or not. If we refuse, we die…."_

"And what do crusaders like you, do Hara?"

"We face the challenges given in our world Sister Latea. As I've said already Europa is a beautiful place but not a peaceful one. Divided in three sectors, us humans control the West. In the North are the mighty Orkish race….you could call them greenskins, large musclebound brutes, they do not keep books or tales of lore but rather they pass songs from one generation to another," Hara laughed as she collected more memories about her home.

"Most humans at the beginning of our time according to tales are wary about them since they are uglier than most of us, wise but unlearned, a strong people divided in their tribes but they upheld peace like we do,"

"And do these Orkish race ever eat people?" Galatea inquired.

"No Sister Latea, but they could if they want to. Never heard of an Ork devouring a human ever before though,"

"You said that there are three, humans, Orkish-,"

"Orks!"

"Fine! Orks then, happy?!" snapped Galatea.

Hara laughed again, making the nun wonder if she was intentionally messing with her.

"Get on with your story damnit!" she snarled.

"Okay,okay….Geez you're so hotheaded Sister. I keep wondering how they let you enter the Convent,"

Before Galatea could properly retort Hara cut her off as she continued on with her tale. So the nun has no choice but to bit her lower lip as she forced herself to listen. It's quite hard for her to be angry at her pretty companion.

"And there's the South ruled by the small Dwarvish race," narrated Hara.

"Dwarves? Are they even real?" asked Galatea, mumbling a bit as she still had her lower lip on her teeth. She tensed as she felt her companion's aura rise up, angling her head toward her she could feel Hara's gaze directed at her.

"You know…." The woman purred as she draw nearer to the nun. "You look real cute with that little lip bite you are doing,"

Galatea blushed crimson at the statement. Walking ahead she tried to conceal her face as she tried to get her confusion under control.

" _Nobody other than the children call me "Pretty" in my face ever before….."_ Galatea laughed within herself as she wallowed in self-pity.

" _A pretty monster…why didn't I ever think of that?"_

Looking back at her confused companion the nun wondered what she would think if the Crusader got ever wind of who she really was and what she is.

"Tell me more about these dwarves of yours Hara," requested Galatea as she walked forward maintaining a stoic expression. She didn't marched beside the other woman's side now.

" _I am a monster after all. It would not do if I get attached to anything…."_ Galatea spared a small smile to touch her features

" _Or anyone…."_

….

….

Hara was confused at her companion's reaction. She seemed a little fazed by her comment which to her is remarkably true. The nun in front of her was as far as she was concerned more princess looking than she ever will be. The wind billowing her white hair was causing the crusader to think that she had come across some goddess left behind in the world by her brethren. Blindness are small faults in Galatea as far as Hara had a say on it. She knows that the nun is lonely despite her demeaning behavior, she just wished her company is good enough to draw her new friend from her stupor of loneliness. And thus she continued to talk.

….

…

"Of all the people in Europa there was no prouder people than the dwarves, and I meant not the dwarves you see in old fairy books that bring gifts to children. I mean dwarves about four feet tall, stocky as well. If you hugged one, it feels like hugging rock,"

"Am I right to assume that you had "experience" on that encounter?" asked Galatea a small smile shadowing her lips.

"Yeah…one of my most memorable moments if I may add," laughed Hara.

"Now where was I? Yes, the dwarves, majestic builders all of them are. Even put to shame some of our most awesome cities with the craft of some of their rookies. There was an old saying Sister Latea: "Give a crusader a mission, he finishes it in a day. Give a dwarf a piece of metal, he can make you anything you want,"

Galatea just nodded, she clearly can't imagine what a dwarf looked like. Much less sound like. All that came to her head was an image of one of those Santa dwarves that are told in the tales of children's books. And by the way Hara's describing them, she was sure they didn't fit the imagination on her mind now.

"So what's your problem on your island if the three races are at good terms with one another?" asked Galatea in an attempt to continue the conversation.

"Demons…." Whispered Hara so softly that Galatea had trouble hearing it.

"What do you mean by "Demons?"

"Exactly what I mean by saying what they are," retorted Harah in such venom that it caused the nun to stop and look back at her.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Have you ever meet a creature that is mad in it's own right who kills for the reason that it just likes killing and nothing else?" asked Hara.

"To be honest we have some Awakened Beings like that, but only a few are living as we people know," answered Galatea.

"Awakened Beings? What is that?" the crusader inquired with such curiosity that Galatea wondered if she look at information as food.

"I'll tell you later when we arrive at my house, it will take quite long to explain anyway,"

Another faint smile appeared in her lips as she felt the crusader behind her pout some really unladylike words.

 _"She really is also a very impatient one,"_

"Tell me more about these demons?" the blind nun retorted ignoring the dirty looks the blue-haired woman is giving her.

"Fine! But I'm having my answers at your house. This is getting unfair for me to share information without you giving me in return," snapped the irritated crusader.

In a very good sign of maturity, Galatea poked her tongue out of her mouth which if possible would have made fumes come out of the crusader's ears in anger.

"Where am I?..Yeess! Demons, if there's one problem about those guys is they can take any form, any weapon they have in fancy and worse can't be killed,"

"Can't be killed?.. So how do you get rid of them?"

"We can't kill them, but we can banish them. Once they fell in battle they will be gone for a decade or more until they return to the physical realm," answered Hara.

" _Amazing, united under a single cause peace can be achieved,"_ thought Galatea. Looking back at her partner she gave her a smile.

"And how did you end all the way up here?"

"Ahh..I was wondering when you could ask that," laughed Hara. "I was shipwrecked Sister Latea. I ended up here, it came as a big surprise for me that I survived since I can't swim,"

Galatea made a small "O" at her and continued walking in silence. Behind her the high-heeled metal boots of Hara clanked in every step.

" _Does she ever not tire using those steely objects?"_ thought Galatea. As her time as a nun, some of the first shoes given to her have heels which caused never ending irritation to the hiding warrior. In the end to appease everyone, she had to cut the heels of the shoes herself not telling anybody about it.

"Sister Latea?"

"Hmm?.."

"Are we there yet?"

At that Galatea laughed again for the many times she had done on this weird day.


	4. Chapter 4

My Name is Galatea

"Sister Latea! Sister Latea!" the sound of young voices drifted down the mountainside greeting the two women as they approached the cottage hidden within the trees. Galatea could not suppress a smile as she heard her wards running toward her.

"It's nice to see you smile Sister Latea. That look suits you more than having that seriousness in your face," Harah said.

"It takes a great deal of effort to make me smile Harah...speaking of that I have a favor to ask you," Galatea looked at her companion with her blind eyes.

"Sure, what is it?"

"About the battle, would you mind just playing along with the story about how you saved me?"

Harah frowned at the request. She never liked lying in the first place, and being asked by a nun makes it a little worse than usual.

"Hmm….why? These children have a right to know,"

Harah observed the nun as she fidgeted uneasily on the cape covering her.

" _She has secrets…..that at least is plain obvious. The question is what and why?"_ Observing more the nun's face, Harah saw the cold plain face that adorned it, but time as a warrior she is now, she could see plainly through the cold façade that the nun enclosed herself in.

Her blank eyes showed pain and suffering in her past. Loneliness gripped her like a vice, she didn't know the comfort of having someone in her life. The eyes were like those she had in the past before she became a crusader of her homeland.

" _What should I do?"_ she sighed rearranging her shield on the back as she eased the cramped muscles, and her confused thoughts.

"Fine…..but I want to know why later? Okay," answered Harah with a voice that sounded like her pants are on fire but trying to conceal it.

"You do not like lying to people?" asked the nun besider her with a small smirk on her thin lips.

" _Whew! I'm glad she never noticed,"_

"Not really, it becomes unbecoming of my morals as a crusader Sister," shading her eyes with her thin hands, Harah could see the little kids approaching.

"Here they come…" Harah smiled.

…

…

Galatea was clearly knocked out of her feet landing in her backside painfully as two small figures hit her like there's no tomorrow, hugging her hips tightly. Both are sobbing hard as they buried their eyes on the nun's dress making it damper than ever in its sorry state.. Patting the larger one's head, Galatea laid her chin on the head as she comforted the little boy.

"Shhh… what's the problem Simon? You're safe now, why are you crying? And you too Mathilda," she gave the small girl burying herself on her robes a small kiss on the forehead.

"Th-those yoma….they…want to eat…us," sobbed the little girl.

"We thought….since…we ran…they ate…you Sister Latea," added Simon as he hiccupped through the sobs.

"That's sweet of you my dear Simon but I'm alright, thanks to the warrior that saved me," Galatea nudged the children as she pointed at the fumbling woman behind her who somehow have tried camouflaging herself in the shadows with not much success.

An uneasy quietness followed as Galatea could feel the mistrust that emanated from the kids and the nervousness coming from her "friend". She can't blame the children of course, it's not every day you meet someone armored like Harah, she's bulkier in her full regalia than the tallest knights found in Rabonna.

"She's pretty," a voice piped in breaking the silence. Galatea had to roll her eyes as she recognize who it belonged to. Peter always had a knack of being attracted to pretty girls, and Hara in all things was something that put even the word "Pretty" outclassed by her beauty and poise.

"Uhmm….Sister Latea, why is that kid wearing a helmet and holding a spear in such a way that it could hurt people?" asked Hara.

"What!?" Galatea nearly threw Simon and little Mathilda as she stood up.

"Peter put that away now!" ordered the angry nun causing the other children to yelp in fear. The boy needed no further urging as he ran back to the house escaping the nun's angry (blind) glare.

"Somebody tell me why he is wearing those…..things," Galatea asked the remaining kids in her best I'm-still-angry-you-better-tell-me-voice. A soft tugging brought the blind's attention to the little hands pulling her long hair.

"It was my fault Sister Latea," Mathilda sobbed as she looked at the blind eyes looked back at her in shock.

"When we run back at the house as you ordered us to, well since Peter is the oldest among us he decided to pick up his grandfather's weapons to protect us from those Yoma,"

"Again what the heck is a-,"

"Not now Hara, I'll explain later," the nun cut her off.

"Are you angry with me Sister Latea?" sobbed the girl as she stared at the lifeless eyes.

Galatea smiled as she caressed the girl's hair. Smiling she gave the girl a hug to express what she feels.

"That's sweet dear, thank you for your concern. And no I'm not angry at you," whispered the nun at the girl's ears. Mathilda just cried in response and soon all the children are gathering there hugging the blonde nun that cared for them so much.

…

…

Hara watched in silence at the emotional scene in front of her. Deep inside the blue-haired woman was touched. Memories of her time as a crusader squire flooded back to her as she was reminded of the children that often flocked at the cathedral during the afternoon to play with her fellow crusaders and to goggle at the great weapons and armor stored in the museum. At these times the Grand Master of their Order would often stand beside Hara as she looked at the cheerful view below them. Always he would tell her:

"Remember Hara, as crusaders we protect the innocent and the helpless. Look at these children, so different from us adults. It is our duty and there is no greater honor than to protect and preserve the soul of a child," then he would head down below and lift up a small kid on his shoulders making the other kids wanting to have a ride with him too.

Hara snapped back in the present as one of the boys gently tugged her hand.

"Thank you Miss Hara for saving Sister Latea. If you didn't save her, we wouldn't have seen her again," he gave her a small smile before he bolted towards the road down the hill with his other friends.

"Nice kid," Hara muttered.

"More than you know," added Galatea behind her. Sparing a glance at the now standing nun, Hara could still see the puffy eyes left behind the tears.

" _First time I've seen someone blind cry,"_ thought Hara to herself.

"Done staring?" asked Galatea.

"H-how did you know?" Hara retorted in annoyance, she didn't understand how the nun knows what her thoughts are. She wondered if the blind one can read minds.

"Your ears twitch and they make unhappy sounds when you stare," Galatea pointed out as she poked rudely to the crusader's ears before walking back to the direction of her cabin's front door. When Hara began to examine her ears with her hands to see if they are truly twitching, she heard a laugh inside the house.

"I can hear them moving!" Galatea called out making the crusader still standing outside blush red in embarrassment.

…

 _A few kilometers at a sandy beach_

 _.._

Four Claymores emerged like ghosts on the trees, their silver eyes shining in the moonlight like pale orbs in the darkness around them. Their boots barely made a sound as they stepped lightly on the sandy beach. For other warriors in the Organization, this can be understood as a hunting party for an Awakened Being.

"I'm Jeannie rank number nine. I would be your captain on this hunt," a short-haired girl with chubby features announced. "Tell me your names and ranks so that I could assess you,"

The first one to answer is a woman with no hair (literally bald) with only one eye. "My name's Vinna rank number fifteen. I've been on three Awakened Being hunts,"

Second is a woman with severe dreadlocks, looking as if she want to pummel someone in the dirt. "I am Marianne, rank number twenty. I've been on two awakened being hunts both of them killed by my own hands," she exclaimed proudly with a proud look on her face.

"And you?" Jeannie pointed out at the long-haired warrior with a round face her hair covered some of her bangs and eye giving her a gentle look, she also looked quite young compared to her other companions.

"Well…uhmm, my Name's Yuma. I'm rank forty and I have never been on any Awakened Being hunts before," she mumbled. Three hostile stares glanced at her as they heard her words making the number forty warrior wince, as she felt the disapproval emanating from the other warriors poisoning the air around her.

"Well that's nice," the sarcastic voice of Jeannie hit her like a whip. "Why the hell would the Organization send someone like her in a trip like this?"

"Maybe the Organization have some kind of death wish on her. I mean look at her she can't even stand properly," Vinna pointed out as she shoved the unfortunate girl suddenly without warning making her lose her balance emanating a faint squeak as she landed face first in the rough sand her eyes blurry with tears as she heard the laughing behind her.

"She can't even stand when get knocked down," commented Marianne as she approached the girl's side. "Look at her cry….the poor baby," a small kick in her belly caused Yuma to grunt in pain as she felt the foot connect with her body throwing her back into the ground.

"What are you crying about crybaby?" mocked Vinna as she joined Marianne's side slamming her boots on the girl's back forcing the head on the ground and her lips taste the sand. While the two bullies took turns batting the crying girl as their leader just stood there enjoying the show, little did she know how they are being stalked by the red eyes that are hiding in the dark woods behind them.

First signs of trouble appeared when Jeannie suddenly screamed out in an earsplitting scream of pain stopping almost immediately the other girls from pummeling the poor Number forty. Their blood nearly drained from their faces at the horrible scene unfolding in front of their eyes.

A large black goat figure with arms that dangle at its sides presented itself on their eyes. Blood red eyes looked back at them as it swung its tail about as long as its body is back and forth making the ground shake every time it hit the dirt. Gold horns protrude from the head with an elongated snout like an alligator and golden bracers are strapped on its sinewy furry arms. Large claws twice as long as their weapons are curled into a fist and on one of these claws is the impaled figure of the Number Nine warrior, her blood dripping down the ground.

"It's an awakened being," mumbled Yuma who had somehow managed to get on her feet her sword quivering in her hands.

"I haven't sensed these kind of Awakened Being before," answered Vinna to the younger one, their momentary fight forgotten due to the bigger threat hovering in front of them now.

Truthfully Vinna was scared shitless as she felt the Awakened Being's Yoki. Unlike the other ones she had fought before, this one radiated pure evil. She feels its need to kill again and again until there's nothing left to kill. Beside her she could feel Marianne's queasiness to, and behind her was Uma's terrified stutter. When the monster swallowed Jeannie's body whole, Vinna thought sarcastically as he looked at the rampaging monster in front of her.

" _What a great way to die!"_

...

…

…

"Why does your armor have to be so bulky?" asked an annoyed nun as she helped arrange the crusader's armor on her shed.

It had taken Hara by surprise at Galatea's humble abode. She thought that someone as proud as she is would choose to live in one of the cathedrals down below rather than the rickety cabin here in the middle of nowhere. When she asked the nun about it, she merely shrugged before answering curtly

"I like my privacy,"

Hara knows that there are other reasons she have but have chosen not to reveal it though. Inwardly she sighed, she wished the pretty nun would trust her enough so she could stop beating around the bush about digging the answers from her. But Hara was not stubborn unlike her friend, she would gladly wait out till the nun opened enough for her.

"I can't believe your shed is so full of dust," Hara pointed out as she arranged the armor she had on one of the stalls creating a plume of dirt every time she touched the surface.

"I'm sorry already okay," answered Galatea behind her who is busy arranging the high-heeled boots of the crusader in a box.

"It's not every day I used these place so I beg your pardon if it is a little dirty," she added sarcastically.

"Blindness have some of it's back draws then,"

"More than you know," smiled Galatea at the comment of her friend.

"It never amazes me how you can move almost as if you can see though," pointed out the blue-haired woman. "You make me think that you have extra eyes or something,"

"Do I look like I have a third eye?" Galatea looked at her direction perking her face as if asking her to see an extra eyeball on her head making Hara laugh. But deep inside she was relieved that the crusader didn't force the issue, it would be quite complicated for her to point out that she is using Yoki sensing to see. And Galatea would rather not have her only friend running away from her in hysterics.

"Sister Latea?"

Galatea was surprised at the sudden seriousness in the woman's voice. She wondered if she finally got wind of the fact that she is using her yoki to see or worse that she is part monster.

"Yes Hara?"

"What is your real name?" Hara asked in that serious façade of hers.

"Why do you want to know?" quipped Galatea cocking her head to face the crusader.

"Does it bother you to tell?"

"Slightly,"

"Why?" asked the crusader her voice now concerned rather than serious.

Galatea had to clench her hands to fists as past memories of her time as a warrior rushed past her. Personally she had closed her past and her real name from others as she goes by the name "Sister Latea" but now she remembered the time when she had to execute a comrade just because she was ordered to. Time when she could have saved more than one life but just stood by, because her assignment was only to observe. Time when she had to pass a town that is Yoma infested but did not help because she was told not to do so. Time when she learned the massacre of the North that ended the lives of almost half the Organization's warriors. She can barely control her body from shaking with anger at herself and the cruel world she lived in when a pair of soft arms cradled her pulling her to a hug.

"There are things we hide Sister Latea, that we are not proud of," Hara whispered gently in her ear. "And things we have to accept and learn how to forgive ourselves even if it prove to be impossible. All we can do now is to look ahead into a bright future,"

Feeling the tears brimming in her lidless eyes, Galatea finally sobbed as she fell onto the woman's arms releasing the anguish and pain that she had buried for so long in that proud outlook she gave on life. Regret after regret passed on her making her if possible wail louder thanking the fact that it is muffled by the woman's thin clothing that she is clinging into. Fear that once she held are now making themselves known nearly paralyzing the ex-Claymore, reducing her to a shaking walnut.

A soft hand touched the back of the white head patting her gently letting her know that someone was there that understood her, someone who really cares, someone that would not judge her as who she is. A small humming tune came from Hara's lips forming into a lullaby bringing the crying figure to a time when she was small, when her mother would hum for her as she lay cradled on her lap, the way her father tell her stories before she slept. A time when she did not fear what is a Yoma or a silver-eyed witch till her family is destroyed. The sound also brought her images of a peaceful world, a place where she can live in peace without being hunted out, a simple life she dearly craved away from all the fighting and killing. It also brings out the light in her jobs, realization that people's lives are saved due to the sacrifice she had made.

"It's alright Sister Latea, I could feel the hurt you carry," whispered Hara as she cradled the crying nun, for once happy that no one is in the vicinity. She could feel the dampness in her clothes as the tears take their toll on the linen fabric "You don't have to be alone anymore Sister-."

"Galatea," answered the hiccupping figure cutting her off so softly that Hara barely heard it.

"What?"

"My…name….is…..Galatea," mumbled the nun as she buried her head in the crusader's chest to hide the tears and the hiccupping sounds her throat is releasing.

"It's a pretty name…." smiled Hara as she stroked the woman's white hair. "It suits you very well,"

"Really?"…. mumbled the crying woman. She never thought anyone would like her name as it is. She barely heard it anymore, it's always either "Number Three," or "God-Eye" and worse "Silver-Eyed Witch"

"I like it very much…" Hara added as she held the broken figure who was shivering in her arms, looking to the moon who had finally claimed the afternoon clouds she whispered a poem she read once in the great libraries of her home.

" _When the moon comes and asks for me,_

 _I tell myself where I will be?_

 _He answered here I am for I am thee,_

 _Where he is there is me"_

When Galatea looked at her with her blind eyes, she gave her a sad smile as she kissed her forehead gently. The nun responded by cuddling closer to the figure she held forcing the woman to hug her a little more harder to protect her from the pain of the secrets she held.

"It was nice meeting you…Galatea," whispered Hara.


	5. Chapter 5

Memories of who I am

Yuma was pathetically scrambling at the base of the hill, her uniform covered in grime and mud as she ran away at the carnage behind her. The horror of it was still so fresh in her mind that she almost went insane by very thought of it. She felt ashamed and terrified to the degree that she was almost clawing the ground as she climbed up the slope as fast as her slim legs and arms can carry her not caring for the damage it is doing to her armor.

She never have yet felt so helpless, so scared, so useless. Never had she yet been out of her element, so unable to help when her comrades died behind her. All she could do was run and to continue running obeying the monster's threats at her.

 _The three of them merely stood there gaping as they watched the Awakened Being devour the Number Nine. As it munched the dead body over and over they could hear the bones breaking and the meat tearing every time it's teeth marred the body more and more. Yuma could not understand what's going on, her time as a rookie in the Organization taught her that Yomas and Awakened Beings do not devour warriors since the meat is foul to them. And yet these one in front of her was actually having a great time of it._

" _Bastard!" Vinna's screams destroyed the silence as she dashed off toward the monster at a speed that surprised both of her companions._

 _Yuma was pretty sure she would put the monster on its proper place when it suddenly turned around striking the claymore with its tail in such force sending her crashing to the trees making the sands shudder at the impact._

 _Yuma was literally shaking now as she saw the last of Jeannie's feet swallowed by the large goatlike mouth._

" _Die!" Marianne charged in throwing herself at the monster while it is distracted releasing at least thirty percent of her Yoki intending to remove one of its arms in a single powerful stroke. Yma was surprised as the red eyes assessed the advancing claymore with something that bordered annoyance when it raised its claws to defend itself from the blade._

 _Marianne was grinning now, the large goat have overestimated her for the last time. In the entire Organization no one can rival her blade strokes, her technique is one that during the perfect time of impact her Yoki automatically rises to a fifty percent cutting whatever that blocked her attacks to the target below. This Awakened Being was no exception. She was surprised suddenly as she heard Yma's screams of terror and Vinna's screams of her name. She also became aware that the feeling of her legs are gone. Looking down, Marianne started in alarm as she saw the lower half of her body separated from her beginning from her waist._

" _Damn! The trickster," she coughed as blood erupted in her mouth. Her next sensation was that of falling and all she could see was the gaping maw of the Awakened waiting for her._

 _Yuma and Vinna watched in horror as the goatman swallowed Marianne's upper half in one single gulp. Yuma's blood turned cold as she saw the red eyes bore into her next, she screamed in sheer terror as the Awakened jumped kicking Vinna breaking her bones in half hurling her into the waters beside them with a splash._

 _She was literally shaking in pure terror now as the monster leaned down to her. Her sword was already forgotten in her hands since she dropped it as she shake uncontrollably. Hugging the side of her arms Yuma fell on her knees as she tried to close her eyes avoiding the red ones bending down at her. The smell of raw meat came from its thick fur as he sized her up and down._

 _A long tongue as large as her entire body licked her head to foot covering her in thick slime and she nearly fainted at the thought of being eaten there and then._

" _The soul of an innocent," it purred making if possible Yuma's long hair to stand on top. The voice radiate pure evil and lust._

" _Run little girl," it crowed. "Run while you still can, if I find you after I finish the last one over there, I'll eat you but….," it flipped her down on the sand it's tongue going all over her again three more times before it brought it's face down merely inches from her own making the girl shiver as she looked at the hellish eyes._

" _We can't have that beautiful face and body go to waste can we?" it sneered looking up at her up and down. Yuma wanted to scream from the realization of what he said but something tells her it is a bad idea to do that now having the monster so close to her._

" _Now go!" it ordered mockingly as it smacked the girl's end making her run pell mell at the opposite direction. Thankfully she had the instinct to pick her claymore up leaving behind her pride as a warrior and a comrade as she heard Vinna scream and the Goatman's roars,"_

Now she ran and ran not caring at the wounds and scratches the brambles of trees gave her face. The sound of the Awakened Being's threats echoed in her brain as she remembered the threats made to her. So now with all she had, Yuma ran hoping to find a sanctuary before it is all too late.

…..

…..

….

….

Hara was busy cooking, the soft aroma of food wafted in the small cabin making her stomach growl in hunger even more. She wondered when was the last time she ate ever since she arrived in this island. Sneaking a peek at the bedroom, she smiled seeing Galatea fast asleep. The poor nun was emotionally drained by the late scenario not realizing that she had fallen asleep at the crusader's lap.

The blue-haired woman smiled as she remember carrying the sleeping figure back to the bedroom in the small cabin, she looks really cute when sleeping, and she slept too deeply too. She was a tad concerned that Galatea weigh to low though, that's what coaxed her to cook this stew she is stirring now.

Laying the sword and the shield at the door, Hara had taken the privilege to search the house for the stored food. Her efforts are rewarded as she found the meat safe behind the table, she was also glad to locate the seasonings stored in the house. She had been a bit concerned about that particular detail, she hated flavoring her stew with unknown leaves found outside. Water is no problem too since Galatea kept a constant supply inside the house.

In less than a few minutes of chopping and slicing plus a detailed amount of "I thought the host is the one to cook," muttering, Hara had a boiling pan of stew simmering in the fire. Using the ladle she tasted it a bit with a satisfied smile in her lips. Apart from being a warrior, Hara is a good cook to. During her time as a crusader, it is rare for women to be joined on the ranks and though her comrades made her feel welcome as possible, she could not ignore the muttering about gender difference by some of the males. Thus other than training and honing her warrior skills, Hara had also trained herself on her kitchen skills making her the official cook in their company during their times in the field.

She still smiled at the memory as she twirl the ladle back and forth across the steaming stuff. Crouching a bit to ease her knees, she felt the dampness in her clothing making it squelch unhappily.

"Never heard it until now," Hara said to herself as she touched one of the wet parts. Sighing she wondered where Galatea kept her spare clothes. The nun was almost her size and weight, although she have a little more fat than the white-haired woman.

Checking the stew she knew it would take at least another hour before the meat became acceptable to her standards.

"More time for me to do something useful," she commented. Standing up she went into the bedroom walking as silent as possible to avoid waking the sleeping beauty in the bed.

With careful arms, Hara opened the wooden cabinet at the far side of the room. It was the logical choice to look for spare clothing since is the only cabinet that is present in the entire house. Small racks of neatly folded clothes greeted Hara's eyes as she opened the wooden lock. It never cease to amaze her how the blind nun could keep everything in secure order despite her infirmity. Focusing back on the neat racks in front, she could not help but notice one nearly hidden by the others at the lowest rack. Grabbing it, Hara knew she found the right match.

A gray bodysuit shimmered in front of her, plumes of dust and soot proved that it is not used for years at least. Hara wondered why Galatea have something like this hidden, she got a nagging suspicion that the white-haired woman might be a harlot in the past. Kicking herself mentally, she remembered how well the nun fought, no harlot could do that.

Stopping the negative thoughts that entered her mind about her friend, Hara tiptoed as silent as possible out of the room, now with the gray suit in tow. Checking the stew once more by prodding the tough meat with her finger, Hara sighed at how stubborn the piece of food is preventing itself from being cooked.

"Only one thing to do now," she muttered as she went out the door heading to the well.

….

….

Galatea felt the soft mattress of the bed beneath her shift when she finally regained her senses.

" _Why am I in bed?"_ she thought to herself as pulled herself up to a sitting position at the edge.

Memories slammed then to her of the emotional moment she shared with the tall crusader, what she did, how she cried and worse how she let the things buried in her chest all this time finally surfaced. In truth she felt light, lighter than the time she had struggled to hide all those pent up things in her heart. Yet the proud part of her still screamed at her of how she had lost control over herself and her emotions.

"Goddesses," Galatea muttered as she face palmed herself as she tried to deal with the confusion raging in her mind. Letting herself fall to the bed again, Galatea wondered what Hara really looked like. There's only so much she could do when she tried to get a grasp on her face and figure when she used her hands to get an image of her.

" _This blindness really had its drawbacks,"_ Galatea sighed as she thought about her new companion. She could feel her presence nearby as she felt the splash of water calms the other woman greatly. Personally she was glad that the other one have not left, it was a while before she had a friend that she could talk to again.

Forcing herself up from the welcoming hands of the soft bed she slipped barefoot towards the edge noticing the faint aroma of the food being cooked. As a past claymore, Galatea barely feel hungry but the enticing smell of the simmering stuff sent shockwaves of groaning into her stomach.

" _Great, a warrior and a cook who would have thought of that?"_ she smiled as she headed towards the window leaning her head on her arms as she observed the bathing woman outside imagining what she looked like as she listened to the water flow that passed the woman giving her an acute picture of her body.

….

….

….

Hara jumped out in fright as she saw the nun looking at her through one of her windows. As a crusader Hara was incredibly dicey when it comes to her modesty, in her panic to find something to cover herself into, she nearly forgot the fact that the one observing her was a blind woman. She also realized it too late as she heard Galatea laughing loudly like an overborn mocking bird inside the house. Cheeks going beet red at embarrassment Hara dropped the bucket she was using back to the well, drying herself off before donning the graysuit she "borrowed" from Galatea's closet.

It fit her snugly although it is a little bit short showing her ankles. For her it felt like a second skin, pulling her hair out of the back, she let it flow freely in the air. She wondered again why Galatea have clothes that could hug a woman's figure beautifully.

Entering the door Hara turned red as she was greeted by the doubled form of Galatea hysterically laughing on the floor. As much as it annoyed her, she found the white-haired woman more beautiful than ever and thought that she preferred it that way. When not smiling, Galatea looked like a noblewoman in her regalia, but when laughing to her heart's content, she looked like an angel.

"That's not funny!" growled Hara as five minutes later and the nun was still laughing. She gave her a poke in the ribs hard enough to get the blind's attention.

"It is! It is!" snickered the woman as tears come to her eyes as she remembered the sudden increase of panic that she felt when the crusader saw her staring.

Hara rolled her eyes before she went back to the stove to check the food leaving the still laughing woman behind her.

Inside Hara was pleased though, when she first saw Galatea she recognized the warrior within the woman, much like her but cold….much…much colder. She might hide the fact behind that proud face of hers but hidden inside her soul was the sad truth. She was constantly in pain…living in misery. Her soul was longing for the recognition and acceptance of others, and her heart desperately craved to be loved.

" _That must be why she liked children so much,"_ She was living a miserable existence and Hara wondered if she could be enough for the poor soul with her in this house. She needed someone that could trust her, she needed….

A friend.

"Galatea come here and stop that laughing already!" snapped Hara as she readied a spoonful of the savory stew in one of the bowls located at the table.

Galatea was still hiccupping from humor as she sat in front of the blue-haired woman. She smiled guiltily at Hara as she accepted the smoking bowl handed to her. Muttering a small thanks she ate slowly under the scrutinizing gaze of the crusader.

"I can't believe you can cook better than me," exclaimed Galatea after five minutes of utter silence on which they took the time to eat. Hara smiled, pleased that the nun enjoyed her cooking. She was particularly proud of that set of skill of hers.

"You know, you could start having a restaurant in Rabona, the people would enjoy it," added Galatea as she took another spoonful.

Hara laughed softly. "I think I would terrify the customers in that particular area if I ever tried that Galatea,"

"Nonsense, you give yourself too little credit," scoffed Galatea making both of them smile for another couple of minutes before another awkward silence began.

"Galatea may I ask you a question?"

The nun merely responded by raising her eyebrows as if saying "Go on,"

"Why do you have a gray bodysuit like this?" she indicated by pulling the blind's arms to touch the thin fabric.

…

…..

….

Galatea's heart turned cold as she recognized her old Claymore outfit. She didn't know how Hara got a hold of it. She was pretty sure she had hidden it very well the moment she had established her secret home. There was no way Hara could have found it unless she searched the wardrobe personally. She wanted to kick the crusader out almost immediately when common sense reminded her that maybe it was coincidence.

"Where did you find it?" she asked doing her best to control her voice preventing the annoyance and anger that she had from emanating to her vocal chords.

"At the wardrobe Galatea, I was scrounging for some spare clothes to change when I found this," Galatea became squeamish as she felt another of those infuriating radiant smiles.

"It feels nice too. I bet if you are the one wearing this you turn many boys heads in your direction," she commented.

Galatea had to avoid admitting aloud that she turned all men's heads during her time when she heard Hara's words. Sighing she knew that she had to tell Hara about the truth about herself and her world.

" _No more secrets for me, if she ran then so be it. I just wished she would stay,"_ Galatea thought.

"Hara,"

"Hmm..?"

"Do you still wish to know everything about this island, about those monsters…..about me?" asked Galatea preventing herself from choking a sob at the thought of losing her only friend.

"Of course Galatea," answered Hara as she set aside the almost finished bowl she was eating.

Taking a deep breath like people do before jumping on deep water, Galatea clasped the other woman's hands with her own as she began her tale, her mouth feeling like lead on every word that she utter.


	6. Chapter 6

A Kiss Explains Everything

Dark clouds hovered over the mountains unleashing the heavy rain it so promisingly have to the land below. In the holy city of Rabona parents usher their children in the houses. An occasional person may ran across the streets to some important detail they forgot to do. Above the tall walls, soldiers in armor grumble about their bad luck being caught in the rain while it is their shift. On the cathedral, the solemn prayer of priests and nuns continued not bothered by the weather as they continue their daily routine of prayer.

But on the hill between the forests lightning struck the sky lighting the blue-eyes of a shocked woman. Her ears and eyes can't accept what they heard, the rain drenched her giving her body shivers as she stood there staring in the middle of the field clutching her sword. Blood dripped slowly from the handle mixing on the rain to the ground as the fingers holding it grasped the metal so forcefully. In front of her was the kneeling form of Galatea who is bowed crying waiting for her decision.

" _Please! This is so cruel! Why her?! Why?! What must I do?!"_ her thoughts fumbled like they are drunk. Duty demands of her to kill the beautiful woman in front of her who became her friend with the possibilities of becoming something more if handled properly. On the other hand her heart calls that it is cruel, that it is not her fault as who she is, that she will regret it all her life if she behead her now. She had never faced a dilemma like this before in her entire life. She preferred fighting a host of demonic minions than be forced to make a choice like this.

"Please make it fast," whimpered Galatea as she clutched her knees waiting for the inevitable to come.

As Hara raised her sword over her head, she closed her eyes feeling her heart hammer against her ribs so forcefully that she was surprised it did not break. Tears welling in her the sides of her eyelids came about as she brought her sword down in front of her with a yell echoing in the mountains.

..

..

Memories of their discussion flitted in and out Hara's brain as she remembered a couple of hours before. She had not been surprised as Galatea told her about the "Yoma" as people here called them. She was surprised though that these Yoma eat humans to survive, in her world demons merely kill for fun and spite. Sure some of them may try to eat humans, dwarves and orks at times but only for curiosity not for obvious need. The real problem was detecting them when they hide as humans….. she wondered how.

The answer came as she listened more to Galatea's explanation as she described how hectic the island was. Villages are always attacked by camouflaging yoma, hiding in the populace while taking and eating people in random. Even travelling alone is not safe anymore. Then was told about The Organization, a group who made warriors generally known to the public as "Claymores". Hara noticed the slight venom in Galatea's voice as she mentioned the Organization, but decided not to push it.

" _She will tell me if she wants to,"_

She was informed of these "Claymores" as the ultimate weapons against these yoma having the power to find them even when they are playing hide and seek on the populace. When Hara asked what the "Claymores" really are she felt Galatea stiffen a bit as if not wanting to share the information. Disgust fleet through her face then as Galatea described how the Organization kidnap young girls infusing them with yoma flesh and blood making them half-breed warriors to fight for the Organization and are hated by both the populace and the masters they serve who looked at them as tools being discarded when no longer needed.

" _Abomination!"_ thought Hara silently. She can't fathom why human and monster have to be mixed, it goes against the natural order of things.

The nun's next words brought pure hate at the crusader as she described how the Organization demanded hefty fees from the cities and villages that require the aid of one of their warriors. And for those of the villages that failed to pay was left to the clutches of the yoma invading their territories.

" _I wish I could meet the leaders of this so-called Organization and I'll show them how hefty my blade really was, when I wack them in their asses,"_ she thought angrily. As a crusader it is their job to make strong the weak, to protect the innocent and to ensure peace. Hearing people who demanded money for their help are worse than scum in her view. That was when things get bad to worse at Galatea's next words.

"I am one of those warriors Hara," she whispered as she let go of the woman's hands walking outside.

"What do you mean you are one of those warriors," demanded Hara in shock as she ran after the nun outside. She is still in a rage at the Organization and her mind was confused by the nun's words.

"When I was thirteen, the Organization took me," narrated Galatea as she looked at the stormy clouds above her. "I lived a happy life Hara, my village was a small one, we farm the lands feeding the towns around us. I have a father and two elder brothers, my mother died giving birth to me. I was a human then, free from the clutches of the Organization until a yoma invaded our home," she smiled sadly as she recalled memories as the rain began to pour.

"It killed father first, he told us to run but we were trapped in the house. My Elder brother fought it off with a carving knife but the yoma just toyed with him before it killed him too," she brought her hands on her eyes as if she could still see the scene. "My next brother threw me off the window, told me to run but I can't. I watched him get killed…..there is blood everywhere. I could still see it leaking on the windows drenching my face," she laughed hysterically causing the hairs on Hara's arms to stand.

"I was pathetic, I could only watch and do nothing while my family is slaughtered. I was sold then by my own village to the Organization. Those greedy fools trained me to be a warrior a rampaging killing machine," she looked at Hara with a face that bordered near madness. "To be a monster among the land. I killed yoma, again and again, fighting for those who are lost and dear to me. I cared nothing for my life until I learned the terrible truth about the Organization,"

Sudden venom entered her tone as she continued. "I was known as God-Eye Galatea in my time. I was the Organization's Number three highest ranking warrior. I was their pretty little doll!" she clenched her hands over her hair as if she wanted to pull it out.

"I obeyed them like a good little stooge at that time. Hell I even executed other warriors they ordered me to kill because of their unwillingness to be the Organizton's pet. I never looked farther than the orders I was given until Pieta," she looked at the crusader behind her who had her hands clamped over her mouth.

"Pieta is a large town in the North. Multiple Awakened Beings started invading, the Organization sent nearly half of its warriors to a slugfest of massacre up there to buy themselves some time, none survived. That was when I was opened to the truth of those bastards and I escaped blinding myself from the world,"

"Awakened Beings?" Hara finally got the courage to ask the emotional nun.

"Yes….Claymore's who overused their yoki power making them complete yoma, only very powerful," Galatea looked sadly at the other woman who remained silent.

"You don't believe me do you?"

Hara remained silent. The honest answer was "No" she didn't believe any of what she said other than the part of the presence of yoma. She had a good memory of the things she fought back then at the forest. But the wild thingy about Awakened Beings and yoki aura, she still isn't convinced enough.

"You need evidence I see," said Galatea as she faced the crusader pure regret in her composure. "I didn't want you to find out, but you will one day so I wanted you to know sooner rather than later,"

"Hey, I didn't say anything!" protested Hara as she was knocked suddenly by a powerful shockwave sending her flat on her back. When she regained her senses her eyes widened as she saw the muscles of Galatea contract and grow to abnormal shape. She could see the veins stretching on her face, the wild wind making her hair stand. She nearly whimpered in shock as saw the woman's teeth elongate to fangs as she release more and more of her so-called yoki.

The crusader shivered as she felt the aura surrounding Galatea. It was pure monstrous and in Hara's point of view demonic. Grabbing her sword from the porch she readied it just in case. Any other crusader other than her would have rushed to decapitate Galatea already or worse use the "Grand Cross" skills all crusaders have learned in their late training, they usually reserved that particular expertise for demon slaying only. Now she watched as Galatea finished her "show-off"

" _Really is that all I thought it is?"_ Hara grimaced as she thought of the word. When the smoke cleared and the nun returned to her previous slim figure the crusader nearly dropped her sword as a pair of silver eyes met hers.

"Now you see the monster I truly am," said Galatea as she gazed at the blue-ones of the other giving her a faint smile.

" _H-how did she…W-What's goin on!?"_

"I never wanted any of these. I want to grow old, have a family, be human," she rambled her silver eyes brimming with tears.

"If you wanted to, you can behead me now Hara," she whimpered as she closed the gap with slow steps between her and the still-shocked woman.

"When you arrive I've never felt so happy," she choked another sob. "I never met anyone who made me smile again, but you have done so many times than I ever have in my entire life. I never had a friend before. I know I'm a monster and I have no right to live, but you have taught me how to feel what it meant to be happy again, to be reminded of what it means to be human,"

Stopping a few steps in front of the stunned crusader, she bowed her head as she clasped the woman's feet with her hands.

"Thank you, my friend for everything. Do your duty now as a crusader,"

And as another lightning flashed, the sound of a blade landing on flesh and a piercing woman's cry of anguish are heard on the mountains attracting unwelcome eyes.

….

….

….

….

….

Yuma fell on the forest floor for the twentieth time. Her arms burned, her knees hurt and her legs ache from the non-stop running. It had been four hours since her escape from the beach, she was tired, she had pushed herself farther than she ever did in her entire claymore career. Now laying on the grass, she felt ashamed that she left her comrades to die.

" _I should have died with them,"_ she thought guiltily. Tears of shame clouded her eyes as she remembered the fear that gripped her, how that Awakened Being threatened to violate her if it ever caught up with her.

Cold shivers gripped Yuma as she stood up hugging her arms for warmth and reassurance. She was still young and was practically terrified. Taking deep breaths the young Claymore forced herself up and began counting her steps as she stepped her metal boots on the dirt.

" _Left, Right, Left, Right,.. keep your fear in check. Breathe in, breathe out….. I'm still alive contain the emotions in that solitary little box,"_

By the time she counted to a hundred, she was practically feeling more or less almost back to normal. She is a warrior, stronger than any human, a half-breed weapon made to kill monsters, she isn't going to let her emotions get the better of her. Sure she may be Number forty in the ranks, but that doesn't excuse the fact that she had killed yoma again and again for the good and preservation of humanity.

After an hour of walking the young woman finally reached the town she had bent itself on finding. Small flickering lights came into her view as she saw the different structures of houses on the small village making it a beacon for travelers who traveled in the night. She counted thirty or more buildings haphazardly throw together, it is obviously not one of those "prosperous" places she had visited.

Practicing the cold façade that all Claymore's do when visiting human populated areas, Yuma walked confidently thinking of how she would contact the Organization about that Awakened Being that murdered her entire team. He would pay, really she had to make him pay. Yumama realized how wrong she was then later.

Pedrick was far from happy, the rain continued to pour drenching the poor man despite his best efforts of hiding himself beneath his cloak. It is his turn on guard duty tonight and he was rather pleased with it, thinking of the free food and ale that is being provided for those who are in sentry affairs. The night went on smoothly until this blasted rain came. His food did arrive but it was half wet and Pedrick didn't want to open the wine fearing that rain water would mess up the precious liquid within. So he stood here muttering darkly how unfair everything is when a strong knock on the wooden gates caught his attention.

Yuma had to try suppressing her smile as the guard made an undignified squeak of fright the moment his eyes caught the sight of a Claymore outside the gate at the middle of the night. It's not every day that warriors of the Organization visit villages like this and it certainly isn't normal for them to visit at night. Claymore's usually do their job at daylight in plain view giving the people an astounding performance as they do the Organization's bidding at slaying yoma, but Uma's situation is dire and she had no qualms breaking the old fancy tradition.

"Good evening." She greeted the terrified human who had fallen over his butt. "Who is in charge of this village?"

"That would be Fergot," stuttered the man as he trembled in fear.

"And where would I find this Fergot person?" Uma asked with a dead monotone voice.

"At the largest house on the end of this road,"

"Thank you," Yuma stepped inside without waiting a response from the panicky ground. She gritted her teeth as she heard the guard beside her whisper to himself. "Bloody Silver-Eyed Witch,"

Thirty minutes later after a lot of terrified glances from the humans and scaring half to death the village elder, Yuma finally relaxed as she trudged the road. She had successfully forced the headman to send a letter of report to the Organization. She also knew it would take some time for them to properly respond and send another sizeable force to deal with the Awakened Being that killed her team.

" _I better get to an inn, it's no use sleeping outside when I have money for a warm bed and food,"_ thought Yuma to herself. Though basically all warriors prefer to sleep with their back on their swords, Yuma was the opposite, opting a warm bed whenever she could rather than the cold chill of the heavy sword she carry around.

As she expected the moment she entered the door the fat innkeeper who was dozing on his table flinched horribly at the sight of the silver-eyed witch in front of him.

"I want a room for a night. How much?" asked Uma wishing that this be over as soon as possible.

"Y..you..can have one….for free," stammered the sweaty man as he trembled non-stop avoiding the claymore's eyes.

Sighing Yuma relented, normally she would pay but at least she could humor the panicky human. "Fine! Which one?" she snapped sending more shivers to the fat man.

"R-room five you'll recognize it," he gave the key to her with trembling fingers.

"Thank you," Yuma answered as she left letting the man sigh with relief. She shook her head sadly.

The room was satisfactory as far as Yuma was concerned, she was young and she enjoyed the little comforts that life had to offer unlike her other comrades in The Organization who is always so cold and unhappy. Sometimes at times like these she wondered what her life would be if she hadn't been kidnapped by the Organization. Sighing at the thoughts that never seem to stop plaguing her, she donned her clothes letting them fall into the floor, before crashing into the soft bed that awaited her. Arranging her long hair in the bed in a comfortable way, she smiled satisfied as she slept through the night.

Above a mountain the screams of the dying echoed to the heavens. Two red eyes peered to the town below the moonlight glinting on its golden horns. A dead body of a claymore was being clutched in its right arm the silver eyes staring blankly in the darkness. Behind him was the remains of three of the dead woman's comrades partially eaten. The black towering figure sneered as he smelled the innocent prey he had stalked before.

…..

…..

….

Galatea winced horribly as she felt the sharp blade bit her shoulder drawing blood, she gritted her teeth expecting it to continue down to cut her in half. What she didn't expect was the slaps that followed sending her head spinning and her ears ringing from the pain.

"THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" shrieked Hara in her face that she almost covered her ears from the sheer volume of it.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU!" she screamed again grabbing Galatea's front robes nearly tearing it as she slammed the nun to the mud…hard.

"Ow…that hurts Hara," groaned Galatea as her eyes saw stars from the thud that followed.

She was suddenly surprised to feel the woman's head in her shoulders. She was more surprised to hear the rocking sobs that followed.

"Hara I'm a monster-."

"No!" shouted the woman cutting her off.

"What?"

Hara looked at Galatea, blue-eyes meeting silver only a few centimeters apart that the nun could practically feel the hot breath emanating from the woman's nose on her skin.

"The woman I met on the woods was not a monster, but a human," Hara muttered as she bumped her forehead on Galatea's softly.

" _I'm not a monster?"_ Galatea's thoughts whirred a million times like she had drank too much coffee. She can't believe the words she just had heard.

" _She saw me when I released my yoki, why the hell would she think that I'm not a monster? Why isn't she running away?! She must be lying for my expense,"_

"Hara please don't lie to me. I know what I am," sobbed Galatea her tears mixing with the rain falling on her face. Another slap hit her in the face leaving an angry welt on her cheek.

"What is that for?!" she asked as she felt the throbbing of her skin.

"That's for you being stupid," answered Hara angrily. "What part of "You are still human" can't you understand,"

"Haven't you seen what I really am?" Galatea protested through her tears, her eyes are now so blurry that she can barely see anything. "Aren't you disgusted? Why aren't you running away? Why didn't you lop my head off? Can't you see I'm not human? Haven't you-…"

Galatea's ranting was suddenly cut off as she felt something soft and warm press on her lips. She suddenly turned beet red putting an overripe tomato to shame as she felt blood rushing on her face in an alarming rate as she realized that the beautiful woman had kissed her. Thankfully it just ended up as a chaste kiss and not progressed to anything more weirder for the emotional nun to handle.

"So any more questions about whether you are human or not?" smirked Hara stretching her body up from the nun as she watched the ex-claymore's reaction who remained lying on the mud with a confused expression on her face.

"I-uh-uh," Galatea's mind was sluggish as her brain failed again and again to interpret just what happened.

"Thought so," smiled the crusader as she kissed her again overloading the white-haired woman's brain sending her into a dead faint.


	7. Chapter 7

It Starts with a Kiss

Pedrick was satisfied, the rain had stopped, the silver-eyed witch have gone, there is extra food available and best of all he can finally have the chance to drink the bottle of blessed liquor he had so carefully protected during the rain. Kissing the bottle lovingly he took another bite of the hard bread that is usually distributed by the village elder every time they finished the harvest. The bread doesn't fill you, but it gives your teeth something to chew on exercise during the long periods of doing sentry duties.

Just the moment when his lips finally touched the bottle's cold surface, a resonating earth shake threw him off the stool he was sitting sending the bottle and him down on the ground. The bottle wasn't so lucky as it ended up spilling its precious contents to the brown soil.

"Ow man! That is so bad!" protested Pedrick angrily as he stared longingly at the now disappearing liquid. He was about to protest more when another earth shake shook the ground.

"The hell is that?" wondered Pedrick. "It sounds like foot-." He never finished the sentence as a large black figure suddenly appeared above him squashing his head before he could even utter a scream to a bloody pulp with one sharpened foot.

..

..

He smirked seeing her sleep peacefully, he had controlled his size to a mere regular human to fit himself into the inn. Outside a trail of death are found as bystanders and night walkers have been torn limb from limb. Behind him on the tap room the Innkeeper was spread-eagled with half his body gone wearing a shocked expression on his face.

" _Pitiful humans, and this girl she must have forgotten my warnings,"_ he smiled cruelly, tonight he's gonna make her remember, he's gonna get that pure innocence inside her soul.

" _Such a pity,"_

..

..

Yuma gasped as she felt a strong hairy hand cover her mouth suddenly waking her up from her slumber. She suddenly cried as she saw the black-haired Awakened Being staring at her. Just when she thought she is free, just when she is safe he appeared again. She started growing cold in her brain as she remembered the words the monster warned her what it would do if it ever catches her again. Flicking her eyes to her sword, she saw it a few feet away from the bed.

" _Too far for me to reach,"_ she thought as she tried not to inhale the fur of the goat figure. It smelled like meat left alone outside for three days. He must agree to her thoughts for he laughed as he removed his arm from her face. Yuma might have dashed towards her sword at the very moment he let go of her if not the Awakened kicked the heavy weapon outside the room slamming the door in the process locking both of them in.

"Now let's get started shall we?" he sneered. The girl's eyes filled with tears seeing the approaching monster, willing her cold limbs to move she shuddered as sharp claws began fingering her long hair.

"I want to know how long you can scream," it whispered lustfully at her ears.

Before the lanky haired woman could properly retort, the Awakened Being bit her abdomen piercing the bed cover going to the skin below them. As the night wore on the girl's screams echoed in the hollow village, with no one to hear her cries for help.

….

….

….

 _She could see them clear as day, bright ethereal lights all twenty-four of them. With that kind of force she knew that no amount of Yoma could stand against them. Then one went out, then two. She watched in open horror as the number dwindled, she can't do anything so she just prayed to whatever god there is to help them._

 _Tears burst in her eyes wishing that she could do something as the numbers was reduced to nothing more than six. She hated life that very moment, she hated her weakness and worst of all she hated the Organization that threw them away like garbage. The moment she opened her eyes, she threw herself to the nearest tree hacking at it in oblivion. Oh how she wished she couldn't see and feel her dying comrades._

 _Looking at the flat of the blade, she saw her eyes, eyes of pure silver, eyes that she treasured doing her best to look as beautiful as always, eyes that she was ever proud of. "God-Eye-Galatea they called her due to these eyes. It was the Organization's eyes._

 _Without hesitation the owner of those eyes slashed her face dooming herself to a world of utter darkness._

Galatea awoke seeing the window with a fresh flower hanging on the vase she had put there. The flower was so pretty it's petals a blooming white giving color to the world. Outside she could see the wild forests that she had so numerously trodden but never saw, she smiled at how truly beautiful the world was as she saw the wind blowing the tree tops.

" _If only life could be this peaceful,"_ she thought sadly. Standing up from the bed she was sleeping events of yesterday flooded her mind. The way she reacted, the time she confessed, the part where she surrendered her head and….

Touching her lips, Galatea's face went blank. A hundred emotions rolled over her head at the same time as she remembered the memory of how that woman kissed her. It reminded her of what it means to be human. What it means to be able to like someone.

Galatea stood up so abruptly as she tried to piece her memories. She needed to find Hara, she can't bear losing her (at least not after the kiss she gave her). Taking fast steps outside her bedroom she stiffened at the sight of the blue-haired woman bent over a cooking pan happily humming a small tune her long hair almost reaching the floor as she stroked the fire.

" _Is that Hara?"_ the nun's thoughts jumbled like bubbling water as she observed the crusader she befriended in front of her. Last night was an exception since she can't see very well through the cascade of tears that enveloped her sight.

The woman must have felt her for she stood up looking at her with a small smile making Galatea's heart skip a beat or two as she saw her for the first time. Blue-hair almost as long as hers fell from her shoulders, the serious but beautiful face that adorned it. She was still wearing the tight suit uniform that she had "borrowed" from her wardrobe.

Galatea had to turn her head away to hide the blush forming from her face as the tall crusader stretched out. She was certainly one of the most beautiful women that the ex-claymore had ever seen. All claymores tend to be more attractive than the average human, but the warrior in front of her put them to shame even her. Her soft, caring but serious character enhanced her beauty that it nearly came to distracting.

" _Oh my God! I'm blushing like a complete idiot. And when did I ever start to blush?"_ her thoughts protested as she looked outside getting her emotions under control. She doesn't want the other woman to see her like this, like a complete love-struck fool.

" _Am I really in love? Or is it just my assumptions because of the kiss she gave me?"_ The nun nearly jumped as a hand touched her shoulder and she slowly brought her sliver eyes to meet the blue ones again.

"Galatea" her name sounds so soft in her lips. "Are you alright?"

Taking small breaths the nun got herself under control smiling back at the tall woman.

"I'm fine Hara, just reminiscing the lost,"

"You could always talk to me if you like," responded the crusader.

"Thank you for the concern my friend, but this is my own battles to finish. I…can't share them yet," she forced a smile at the woman but was surprised to see her shuffling her feet looking at them, avoiding her gaze.

"Is this because of what I did last night?" she mumbled. Pulling the courage inside of her, Galatea threw her arms around the tall woman giving her a hug. She doesn't want the other woman to feel insecure, and she needed to understand the place she had earned in the nun's heart.

"I can't thank you enough Hara for accepting me as who I am," whispered Galatea. "I never have any friend before. And you mean more to me now than you ever know," and before her courage could desert her, the white-haired woman planted a lingering kiss in the crusader's lips.

When Galatea pulled back, she nearly laughed at the woman's face. Her cheeks have went from pale brown to a complete red. Slapping her friend's arms playfully, Galatea stood up without a word, going back to her bedroom latching the door in place. She can't suppress the goofy smile that threatened to come out of her face as she touched her lips. Seldom did Galatea show her playful side, but she cherished every moment that she let it out.

Walking to her wardrobe, she took off the ruined clothes that she had worn all day long ever since the battle against those yoma in the forests before Throwing the ruined outfit to the floor she winced as she looked at them.

Half of the black robes are ripped and the white one beneath it is utterly ruined. She wondered if she could buy some cloth in the market and sew it back again. But Galatea had never been a good sewer, and the thought of using patched clothing didn't sit well with the nun. She may have lost some of her arrogance in the past years, but her vanity…not much. Sighing in defeat she threw them to the side.

" _The clergy won't appreciate the fact that she had to beg for another spare one, in fact they'd be irritated_ ," she thought.

Thinking about what to do today, she took another set of her nun outfit from the thin stacks of clothing, donning it on.

" _Perfect,"_ she thought happily as she rearranged herself in the mirror.

…

…

Hara was still standing there, her mind a little confused about what just happened.

" _Did she just kiss me?"_ her brain doesn't seem to accept the information readily. Being honest with herself again she had liked the white-haired woman ever since the first moment she met her in the woods. Her serious personality have drawn the crusader to her like a moth into a flame.

Still Hara didn't expect her to like her in return. In her eyes she is the perfect woman, cold in times but gentle beneath, hell she had even discarded the idea that she is half-yoma. She is a person as far as the crusader was concerned. Looking back at that time in the rain seeing her crying and so helpless pouring her life's secrets unto her, Hara lost control over her head. And before she knew it, she had already kissed the long-haired beauty. The very thought made her want to kick herself.

" _Damn! Things are going too fast,"_ she thought angrily to herself. She preferred taking things slow, understanding people first, not jumping and making decisions recklessly without heed.

" _I need to know her first,"_ she thought again. Licking her lower lip, she still tasted the nun's lips on her tongue.

Wishing mournfully about how reckless she had already become, the tall woman turned her attention back to the eggs in the pan who had been sadly neglected, Hara smiled to herself again at how demanding the world is as she faced the challenge of making a suitable breakfast for herself and her…friend.

….

….

….

Galatea was greeted with the smell of cooked eggs. She smiled at the blue-haired figure sitting on the table near the wondow. She was glad that she had her emotions in check now, she doesn't want her cheeks to flare up like beacons on the night every time she looked at her friend. She had to keep it down for now.

"So Hara, tell me…what are your plans today?" she asked as she sat down on the table in front of the crusader.

"I don't know, I guess I'm stuck here for the moment. I need money and supplies to build my boat before I find my way home,"

Galatea inwardly flinched as she heard the words. She doesn't want Hara to go, she….needed her. Though she can't blame her for wanting to go back, it must be terrifying to be lost in a world full of monsters and half-monsters like her.

Taking a glance at the beautiful woman in front of her, Galatea saw the longing in her eyes as she thought about her home. Sadly she had to accept the fact that Hara is not a property she can just hold on to. She is a person, and a good one at that. She's being selfish again if she held on to her just because she wanted to.

"Do you want to visit Rabona with me?" asked Galatea. "You might get a job there that could earn you some money to finance your way home,"

"Rabona is the big city right?" responded the Crusader with a curious glance at the woman in front of her.

"Yep, it's really quite beautiful and yoma free as far as the clergy there is concerned,"

"Why is it yoma free?" asked the crusader her voice now piqued with interest.

"The city maintains a strong group of military force there. Next to the Organization, they are the only ones having soldiers. And mighty suspicious too, arresting newcomers who do not fit in,"

"So uhmm…people like you, I meant warriors are allowed there?" Hara sighed correcting herself just in time. She was about to say "Claymore" but knew it would irritate the nun to no end.

"No of course not, the precious priests doesn't want devils according to their religion entering the city," scoffed Galatea as she remembered the high clergy and how adamant they are at the mention of the Organization and its warriors.

"So, how come you are able to secure a job there as a nun?" the confused woman asked.

"I volunteered," Galatea answered simply.

"Haven't they found out who you really are? The silver eyes are a dead giveaway,"

"I was blind Hara," the nun responded. "I went there after I blinded myself,"

Galatea whimpered like a puppy as she felt the crusader's hands touch her own.

" _Damn! Why do I act like a complete fool in front of her?"_ thought the ex-claymore as she tried to pull her hands away. When the grip holding it didn't let go, she was forced to look at the startling blue eyes that latched to her silver ones.

"Why?"

Exasperated Galatea sighed in defeat. The woman in front of her is so damn persistent. "I hated being the Organization's little eye after I witnessed the battle in Pieta. And those idiots and bastards that headed the Organization's little council hinted that I would be replaced soon,"

"Replaced? You mean killed?"

"Yes, or most likely be sent on an impossible mission to be killed," Galatea winced at the sudden increase of pressure on the hands holding her. She looked at the blue eyes seeing the pity there. Galatea felt anger rising in her chest, she hated being pitied, for her it was the sign of weakness

"Galatea... I'm sorry," muttered Hara. "I'm sorry I asked you to relieve that for the sake of my curiosity,"

"No! No need to beat yourself up," responded Galatea. Normally she would lash out at being pitied, but she cut Hara some slack. The tall woman didn't mean anything wrong with what she asked.

"It was my decision," she added. "And as far as fate dictates, I'm happier now than being the warrior I once was," she smiled at the crusader receiving only a nod in return.

Silence followed then after that, the sound only broken by the clattering of utensils as the two women ate. Hara was still feeling miserable at forcing Galatea to tell her, her past. And the nun was busy arranging her feelings inside her for the blue-haired woman. Five minutes later and the silence became uneasy, Hara finally took the initiative to restart the conversation.

"Galatea?"

"Hmmm,"

"You said that Rabona is beautiful. Tell me why?"

"Why the sudden interest on what makes it beautiful?" the nun asked.

"I don't know," Hara shrugged. "Maybe it's because a pretty nun said it was beautiful therefore I'm interested,"

Galatea had to make a great show on rearranging her hair in front of her to hide the blush again in her face. For the first time in her life, she seriously considered buying powder the moment she arrived in the city to conceal the red marks that appear in her face every time the blue-haired woman flatter her.

"Are you sure you really want to visit the city?" asked Galatea. "They might not take well with strangers, even if I'm there with you,"

"Of course! I wanna visit the city anyway before I landed here on this silent countryside," smiled Hara.

"Really? So you don't like my home?" the nun raised an eyebrow in her silver eyes.

"No…I like it here, I really do," stammered the tall woman as she saw the intense gaze of the nun in her pretty face afraid that she had offended her.

" _Geez she's pretty and serious at the same time,"_

"You don't have to stay here you know," the nun said with a monotone voice. "You can go to the city, find a nice inn and work your way out," she smiled a complete fake smile at the crusader before looking at her lap.

"I mean no one wants to live with a monster like me,"

Galatea nearly went out of the chair as a soft hand caressed her cheek. Looking up she saw Hara looking at her with understanding eyes.

"Galatea how many times must I tell you that you are human and not a monster?" asked the crusader at her.

"But…but," the nun stuttered.

" _Oh my gods! I'm stuttering!"_ thought Galatea wildly.

"Do you want me to emphasize it again?" smiled Hara as she closes the distance between them.

Galatea was now blushing furiously as she felt the closeness between her and the beautiful woman. Memories of the kiss the crusader gave her last night came crashing back up in her brain. Those emotions she controlled are now breaking again like a river in the dam. She began yammering nonsense as the gap grew smaller between their faces, she could practically count the hair in the woman's eyes as her head got closer.

"You're blushing," a voice cut in breaking the ex-claymore's mind hysterics.

"What?" the fog in Galatea's mind dispersed as fast as it came.

"I can't believe you're blushing!" teased Hara as she backed away hugging her middle erupting into snorts of laughter in front of the confused nun.

Annoyance replaced the confused feeling in Galatea's gut as she watched the woman laugh her heart out at her. Nose flaring, the nun merely watched as the blue-eyed beauty fall into fits of giggles not even giving the effort to cover them.

" _Oohh! I really wanna strangle her!"_ she thought madly, with half a mind to choke the lights out of the other woman.

"You're so evil, you know that!" she rolled her eyes as she left the table gathering the plates along with her.

"You should have seen your face," answered Hara as she tried unsuccessfully to smother her laughter. "I wish I have a paint brush, so I can paint it!"

"I'll paint you to the walls if you told anyone about it," snapped the nun, not dare looking at her back and seeing the crusader into fists of laughter.

Opening the door outside, Galatea took the cooking utensils that they used scrubbing them with sand to remove the dirt on it. Inside Galatea was pleased, the young woman have been able to pull her out of her "Doom and gloom" mood already. As much as her jokes annoyed her, it always did its purpose to make her smile.

"I wish I could be there for her as she had been for me," Galatea muttered to herself. She saw back there the longing on the woman's eyes for her home and she desperately wished she had more to help. Money is hard to come by these days for her. She smiled ruefully as she remembered the large stipend the Organization usually gave her for her needs.

"Damn I feel so useless right now," she said aloud causing the birds to fly away from the trees.

Sighing with her feelings of uselessness, Galatea gripped the ropes on the well letting her anger burn out by pulling the heavy bucket that contained the water she needed. Gripping the wooden utensil with two hands she gently lowered it unto the trough she used when cleaning her kitchen.

"Galatea?" a voice suddenly asked causing the woman to drop the heavy bucket in her foot leaving a red welt on her feet.

"Owww!" protested the nun as she hopped on one foot. "Don't surprise me like that again," she snarled at the blue haired woman grinning behind her.

"Sure Sister," she smiled.

"What do you want?"

"This," Galatea's eyes widened as the beautiful woman kissed her suddenly arms grabbing her nearly pinning her to the side of her house.

"Hara, Hara! What are you doing?" asked the flabbergasted nun as she draw breath.

"Making sure you have no doubts being human," grinned the crusader. The next kiss made Galatea whimper happily. This time she didn't let it be a chaste kiss only. Opening her lips to let the other woman gain entry Hara's arms came up to encircle her closer. Galatea's eyes fluttered shut and she felt a rush as the crusader's tongue reached inside her.

" _I am human,"_ she thought to herself as she felt the woman's arms unclasping her robes.


	8. Chapter 8

Rabona, The Holy City

Galatea was leaning on Hara's arms as they trudged down the hill. For her it was a perfect day. The sun was shining, the forests are peaceful, the wildflowers are prettier than she had ever seen them before, and most importantly she was with the woman she loved. The nun still haven't come to grips with the fact that she had fallen for someone so perfect.

Sneaking a small glance at the person whose arm she is leaning on, she could do nothing but admire that angelic face that gleamed like diamonds under the morning light. Her hair waving behind her like blue blades of grass on the wind.

Flashes of memory returned to her head as she remembered the first time they slept with one another.

" _Gala?" the voice of the tall woman pierced through her panting figure._

" _Hmmm…," she responded as she twisted in the bed putting her head on the woman's soft arms._

" _I love you," the sweet voice whispered quietly that she almost didn't hear it._

" _Say it again love," the nun requested._

" _I love you,"_

" _One more time please," she insisted._

" _I love you Sister Latea,"the crusader purred._

" _Such a chaste nun I am then," giggled Galatea as she planted another small kiss on the woman's cheek._

" _Hmmm….And such a gentle crusader I am for forcing myself unto you,"_

" _It's worth it," smiled the white-haired woman as she snuggled closer to her blue counterpart._

" _You haven't yet taken that vow of chastity yet have you?" inquired the crusader._

" _Nope I haven't," kissing the soft lips of her best friend, Galatea whispered in what she thought her most sexy voice. "And I don't think that I will anymore," which earned her a golden smile on the beautiful woman in front of her._

" _Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you are Sister Latea?"_

" _Yes, about thirty times in fact for the last two hours," giggled the nun._

" _I'm so lucky to meet someone like you,"_

" _So am I to found someone as accepting as you are," responded the nun._

" _I love you Gala,"_

" _So do I Harhar." She smiled as she saw her lover's eyes roll under the expression of Galatea's new pet name for her._

Until now the ex-Claymore still can't believe her luck of having someone that special suddenly shoved in her life. What she didn't know was that the tall woman beside her have same thoughts whirring in her head as she take occasional glances at the white-haired beauty leaning on her arm.

"Gala," Hara's voice stopped the nun's daylight dreaming making the woman look at her.

"Yes?"

"You mentioned last time that the Holy City doesn't allow C-…. I mean warriors of the Organization like you enter the city right?"

"Hmm..," Galatea mumbled as she waited for the blue-haired woman to emphasize her point.

"So aren't your healed eyes are a dead giveaway now?" the crusader asked. "I mean they are pure silver, and anyone with half a brain in this continent would know what you really are with just one glance,"

"Ohhh…you're cute when you're worried," purred Galatea as she made small puppy eyes at the tall woman who blushed pointing her face in another direction.

"You're so evil you know that Gala?"  
"I know, that's what makes me the best," she responded making the crusader roll her eyes with mock exasperation.

"Still we need to address what we're about to do about it," pressed the crusader. "This is your home now Galatea, despite some of the people not liking you and your personal reasons of not fitting in,"

"Well I could always say that you healed my blindness ever since you saved me from those evil yoma that tried to rape me when I am wandering lost in the woods,"

"You mean lie?" the crusader raised an eyebrow at her.

"Something like that, but in my point of view my love," she stopped making the crusader look at her in the eyes. She tiptoed up until their faces are only centimeters apart again. "You did save me from those yoma, and as far as I'm concerned you are the reason I have eyes again,"

"You can handle those yoma on your own you know, you never needed my help," Hara said indicating a finger in the nun's forehead.

"Hmm…maybe I could. But still you see those hands tracing my legs didn't you?" Galatea let a small smile reached her lips that made the blue-haired woman think that she is walking into a trap.

"Uh-huh..," she answered not quite sure where it is heading.

"And what would you think would happen if you didn't arrive?" continued Galatea with her evil smile.

"I'd rather not talk about it," responded Hara as she walked away. Beside her she could still feel the humor emanating from the nun.

"From the legs, then to the thighs, where do you think it will go next Hara?" pressed the beautiful woman making choking sounds of barely controlled laughter.

"I said. I'd rather not talk about it!" snapped Hara as she forced her legs to larger strides, covering her eyes on seeing the smirking face of her lover.

"You're not proud that you saved a nun from being raped?" asked Galatea as she pursued the tall figure in front of her.

"You're impossible," mocked Hara as she tried to ignore the non-stop giggling that came from the shorter figure behind her.

"Aww….Harhar come on," insisted Galatea as she happily grabbed the woman's arm clinging to it like a little child.

"Gala," protested Hara as she tried to shake off the smiling nun. "For once please act your age,"

The white-haired woman merely smiled not letting go, ignoring the woman who rolled her eyes in annoyance, she playfully walked beside the woman she loved. She would trade everything on this world to stay with the girl she loved, and she would do everything in her power to keep it that way.

….

….

Hara could not stop the awed expression on her face from lighting up as she saw again the bright city gleaming in the sunlight. The cathedral stood like a large beacon higher than any of the other houses, the sharp spires reaching unto the heavens. Its height even passed the walls that are at least fifty meters in height.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Galatea who stood beside her. She was wearing her regular black and white nun outfit which didn't even dampen her beauty one bit. Unlike other nuns the ex-claymore's dress is more slender than most putting emphasis on her slim figure to the great extent.

Looking at herself, Hara had a slight bout of self-consciousness as she assessed her clothing comparing herself to the chaste outfit of the nun. She is still wearing the white tight suit that she had officially "borrowed" now from Galatea's things, not that it looked bad at her, actually the tall crusader didn't know that she looked dazzling on it, the soft fabric hugging her figure almost perfectly. With her sword on her hip (she had elected not to bring the shield, since she isn't expecting a fight) she looked like a perfect model of a female warrior.

Galatea must have sensed her uneasiness for she slipped a hand on the crusader's arms pulling her closer to her.

"Don't worry Harhar," teased Galatea as she enjoyed the small touch of her hand on the woman's skin. "You look lovely,"

"So do you," Hara responded looking at her with those blue-eyes of hers.

Galatea just smiled as she walked first leading the blue-haired warrior to the gates where the holy city received its newcomers. She had kept quiet but in her stomach she can't shake the feeling that something will go wrong today.

….

….

…

Yuma coughed tasting the bitter taste of her blood. Looking up she could barely see the sun shining high in the sky as a redish haze covered her eyes. A sudden jolt on her back made her wince as she felt her abused muscles contract in protest. She was pretty sure the clothes in her back are gone now as she felt the hard ground scrape her skin.

The Awakened Being's amused grunts filled her ears as she felt the tug on her hands who are being held above her head tighten even more making her gasp in pain. She no longer could feel the bones on her wrists for the last five hours that she had been relentlessly dragged from the village outside to the forest and finally god knows where, she had finally lost all sense of direction.

Past events recalling in her mind made her give up hope. She closed her eyes as she again felt in her mind how those sharp teeth embedded themselves on her stomach and her neck. Even now she could still feel the monster's wet fur pressing on her body, the stench making her turn her head away. It had raped her that night and as a result half her ribs are broken and her legs seem not to obey wishes. Thank the fact that she is sterile, otherwise she would have been cursed to bear the child of these Awakened one.

A sudden pain in the joints of her shoulders made Yuma scream as she felt her body fly through the air in a second or two before her face meets the solid ground breaking her nose even more. As she struggled to get air in her lungs, a sudden pain in her scalp made her scream as she felt herself being hauled up on her hair. With one eye, she glanced at the Goat faced Awakened Being who stared at her with great amusement.

"I can't believe your innocence still haven't left you after what I did child," it sneered as a long tongue like a snake went out from its snout licking the blood covering her left eye.

"Damn….you…" choked Yuma as she failingly tried to insult the fur ball in front of her.

"Tsk..tsk, I will let you go now little one, but if you ever stop running and I catch you again well…," Yuma screamed as it's long tongue entered her lips going so far as to reach her throat nearly suffocating the poor girl. Tears again streamed her eyes as she felt the elongated piece of meat pleasure itself on her body. When it finally pulled out, the girl vomited trying to get the disgusting taste out of her system. The very thought of the slimy tongue made her sick

"See ya little one," the Awakened Being laughed as it walked away from the broken figure, its footfalls causing small earthquakes in the forest floor behind it.

Yuma just lay there crying and cursing her bad luck. Reaching for a tree branch, she pulled herself up barely standing. Looking down at her trousers, she groaned as she saw the fresh blood pulsing on the fabric of her uniform. Her body still haven't recovered from the physical abuse it took last night. Grabbing her sword from her scabbard (The Awakened have dressed her before, mocking that it won't do if she stumbled on a town butt naked) she plunged it on the ground using the large blade as her support.

Not daring to use more of her Yoki in healing her broken body, the Number forty warrior walked one step at a time crying as she felt the intense pain on her entire body attempting to throw her down. At her thirtieth step the young claymore stumbled dropping her sword on the soil and her body meets the ground once again as she felt her balance lost.

"Somebody help me," she mumbled through her tears hoping with all her heart that somebody would hear as she felt the darkness overtaking her sight. The sound of hooves clattering in the ground was the last thing she heard before finally succumbing to unconsciousness.

…

…

….

Galatea frowned in contempt as she watched the ruling conclave of priests in front of her argue with one another their muttering voices like annoying bees in her sensitive ears. Despite suppressing her yoki aura to its utter lowest she could practically feel their uncomfortable reactions, there is mistrust, curiosity, lust and especially a large amount of fear. Galatea wasn't surprised anymore why humankind cannot protect itself from the yoma predators that hunted them. They can barely stop arguing among themselves, so it's no wonder they can't unite to defend against another stronger enemy.

Beside her she could feel her lover's boredom as she flicked her sword back and forth making elegant strokes in her every move. Galatea smiled, with her deep blue hair flying on every move Hara remained graceful on every action she made intentionally or unintentionally. She smirked as she felt the eyes of the guards outside glued to the tall woman.

" _Apparently I'm not the only one thinking these thoughts,"_ she thought to herself.

Back at the gate before when they entered the city gates, the guards panicked seeing her with silver eyes. They are usually kind to her when she was blind, going even to the fact to escort her to her destinations in the city when she visited. Now they looked at her with mistrust some even going far to mutter the word "Silver-Eyed Witch" and "Claymore" with an additional terms like "Liar" or "Traitor" within her ear shot. It took a letter to the ruling clergy to gain them passage. A feat which made the two women wait another twenty minutes as a runner was sent.

Of course Galatea was sure they would be allowed to pass, she had been a part of the clergy long enough already for her to gain some good friends there which would have made a ruckus on demanding explanation rather than a quick rash decision. If not for that fact, Galatea would have been pretty sure they would have thrown her out of the gates without even hearing her defense. Ever since day one she had been integrated into the citizenship of the city, Galatea have always been treated with suspicion and mistrust. It is one of the main reasons why she had elected to live outside on the forests rather than inside the walls.

On their way to the cathedral, she could not help but smirk as she felt the stares glue within her and her blue-haired companion. She can't blame the people, after all it's not every day you see two illegally gorgeous women walking on the road with a squad of guards as if under arrest would attract a lot of attention. Yet she cannot help but hiss in distaste as she heard the comments of "Silver-Eyed Witch" and "Claymore" again.

" _I wonder which are dumber Yoma or humans? One is too stupid on being stupid and one is too a fool to recognize we are on their side,"_

During her time as a warrior she had already been used to these stares and looks, therefore she cannot help but giggle earning her an angry glare as she felt the blue-haired woman fidget like a poor puppy in its kennel. Apparently its quite obvious that she isn't that used being a center of attraction.

"Sister Latea!" a booming voice brought Galatea's thoughts back to the conclave. Letting a frown cross her beautiful face, she stared at the small row of priests in the pedestal above her. She smiled a bit when she spotted the bald head of Father Vincent, the priest who helped her integrate in the city gave her a small reassuring nod.

"Do you deny the fact that you have lied to us all when you entered this city hiding the fact that you are a Claymore?" asked Father Alfonso the head priest of the city.

Looking at the large man standing above her, Galatea could not help but have an ounce of respect at the tall figure in the pedestal. Father Alfonso is both a warrior and a priest, it is widely known in Rabona that he managed to help out a group of Claymores kill a voracious eater when he was still Captain of the city's Knights in his younger days. Only when he got old did he retire on being a priest, yet it is still known that he can wield his great axe with consummate ease when the need comes. Inside herself the nun was pleased that he was the one judging her. The old man was a shrewd and wise ruler and can be swayed by a logical argument. If Father Alfonso had been stupid then her situation would become very dire

"No Father," she replied looking at the eyes of the priest causing him to raise an eyebrow at the simple answer.

"Then she is illegally here! She is a demon among our midst!" a fat priest with purple toga protested pointing an angry figure at the woman. "She needs to be burnt and hanged before she eats us all,"

"Father Viktor!" snapped Father Vincent cutting him off. The calm façade never leaving his face, he continued "Haven't we all agreed that we must give Sister Latea to defend herself from her accusations? Why do you insist on us judging without the proper etiquette? It is unbecoming of us priests?"

"She is an abomination and needs to be destroyed!" shouted the angry figure in heated anger, the purple cloak he wore flapping like a pair of wings. Galatea could see the whites of his eyes already almost bulging from the strain. The guy is really determined to kill her. "God doesn't include her kind in the Creation and that is reason enough!"

"I agree with Father Viktor," an old nun said. Looking at the ex-Claymore she stood up. "Aren't those silver eyes enough of a proof that she doesn't belong here?" Galatea frowned as she remembered her voice, she is Sister Amelia and have been opposed on having Galatea in the clergy before.

"Sister Amelia, we cannot judge a person with what she is before we prepare to deliver verdict," Father Vincent calmly stated. Looking at the judged nun he asked. "Tell me Sister Latea, did you intentionally choose to become a Claymore?"

"No I don't Father," Galatea responded.

"Preposterous!" the whip like voice of the older nun cut her off. "She is definitely lying and we all know it,"

"Sister Amelia, we all heard her confession. What evidence do we have to hold it against her?" replied Father Vincent.

"I will beat the truth out of her if I have to!" added the angry nun.

"There is no need for such violence Sister," calmly answered the bald priest.

"Oho! And why do you defend her against us!" pointed out Father Viktor. "You have fallen for her inhuman charms haven't you! That head of yours still dreamed of such thoughts, she invited you to her bed didn't she?!"

"Such an accusation! I demand that you take it back!" Father Vincent finally lost his cool.

Galatea sighed in defeat as the congregation went into an all-out shouting match. She knew already that she is lost, there are just too many enemies and too little of evidence that proves that she is innocent of their charge. She wonder if she should just walk out and return to her little cabin in the woods when there was a large crash of splintering stone that nearly deafened her ears.

"ENOUGH!" the angry voice of Hara cut through the arguing conclave with enough force to bring an avalanche. Galatea nearly flinched as she saw the pure anger in her lover's face. Then and there she made a mental note never to piss the crusader off.

A large cross was now a new design in the citadel floor thanks to the efforts of the blue-haired woman. She had cut the marble through like butter when her patience finally stopped giving her the clergy's undivided attention. Sheathing her sword in her left hip, she stared at the fearful faces in front of her.

"All bark and no talk! What the hell is the matter with you people?!" she asked looking straight at Father Alfonso's eyes.

"Tell me! Have any incidents happened to your people that brought Sister Latea under suspicion?" She was met with silence, the clergy looking uneasily at one another.

"I think that your silence means no," the crusader sarcastically said. "Tell me, you base your accusations on nothing more than you fear Sister Latea being an ex-claymore right?"

"Just who do you think you are to say things like this to us, the ruling clergy?" Father Viktor finally got the courage to ask.

A small smile crept in Hara's thin lips that sent cold shivers in Galatea's spine. It was a smile devoid of humor and filled with nothing but sarcastic contempt. To her it's not like a smile of a woman, but rather the feral look of a wolf showing its teeth before devouring its prey. Father Viktor must have the same thoughts for he sat back in his high chair wishing to drown in its cottons.

"My name is Hara de Chouville. In this island I am nobody, but in my home I am a Crusader of Justice and Peace. And I demand proper Justice!" the tall woman reinforced her saying by burying her sword on the marble floor making more cracks to the ruined cathedral stones.

"Enough," the old serene voice of Father Alfonso silenced all incoming protests and arguments. Standing up, his brown eyes scanned the entire conclave ending with the blue eyes of the crusader.

"Due to the lack of evidence I hereby conclude that Sister Latea is innocent and free of charge,"

"But Father-!" Sister Amelia protested but were cut off as the aged priest raised his hands in silence.

"But due to the fact of keeping tradition and for your keeping it secret from us your true identity, we request that you Sister Latea will keep your presence from the cathedral to a bare minimum. You may continue your nun duties on the small house we provided for you in the forest,"

"Thank you Father Alfonso," bowed Galatea.

"And as for you Miss Hara, you have damaged the floor of our most holy building,"

"I have no money," the crusader answered curtly earning her hated glances from the other priests.

"I can see that," replied Father Alfonso. "Therefore I may recommend that you to help out train some of our knights. By the way I watched you handle your sword, I could see you are not too shabby on using it,"

"Is that an order or a request?" harrumphed the crusader. Galatea wished that she could stop acting all proud and mighty, before she totally annoy the old priest.

"A request, but you will earn a lot more in the barracks than anywhere here,"

"Fine,"

"And I recommend also that you look for Sir Galk, he is the official head of the Knights at the moment. He's looking for a wife and I am proud to say…you both will be good for one another,"

Galatea had to resist the temptation of standing up and throttling the priest. How dare he ask the woman she loved to find someone that could marry her, that are capable of giving her children. The thought struck the nun like a sledgehammer.

" _Goddesses I can't give her that,"_

"Thank you for your recommendation Father, I will consider that," replied Hara. In a single move that earned her hisses everywhere she scooped the tall nun in her arms bridal style making the woman's cheeks heat up in alarm.

"Hara, hara please not here," begged Galatea in a small voice avoiding the death glares that are being given to the crusaders back.

"And by the way," looking back at the people behind her Hara looked at Sister Amelia and Father Viktor. "If you two ever laid a hand at Sister Latea, I'll carve you like I carved the floor,"

The sound of the wooden door slamming shut was the only sound heard as the crusader left. Looking at the terrified indicated persons sitting stiffly on their chairs, Father Alfonso sighed as he stood up.

"Meeting adjourned!" he stood up as he went back to his regular duties.


	9. Chapter 9

Meeting New Faces

"Hara you can put me down now," Galatea whispered as low as she can avoiding the suspicious eyes that glared at them the moment they stepped outside the Cathedral's doors. She knew that it was a weird sight for the bystanders, seeing a nun being cradled like a child by the tall woman.

After a lot of squirming and a mountain of requests to let her down, the ex-Claymore finally shook herself off the crusader's gentle embrace (which she won't admit that she enjoyed) dusting her uniform off, the moment her feet touch solid ground. Looking at her beautiful companion, she can't help but give her one of her reserved smiles of mirth that few people ever saw.

"I thank you Hara for standing up to me when no one else did," clasping the woman's hands on her own. She placed it on her cheek. "I just wish things would have turned out better for you,"

The crusader merely shrugged. "Really Gal, its nothing. I had to admit that it is my first time acting in front of a crowd that large though," an evil smile touching her lips, she added.

"Don't tell them that,"

"Of course, but do you mean to tell me that all those things and brilliant arguments you said just all came from your head?" the surprised nun asked. She never noticed the evidence that what the crusader did was nothing more than a monologue on her part.

"Not really, I was kinda annoyed at them bickering like a flock of untamed geese. So that ticked me a lot. Where I came from priests focus more on being selfless not quivering in fear thinking of how to put themselves in a position of safety at the cost of someone losing a home or a life,"

"I don't really deserve these life though," mumbled the nun to herself.

"Gala! How many times do you have to wallow in self-pity?" asked the crusader. "You already caught the attention of someone like me and have made so many little souls happy on that rickety cabin of yours,"

Despite her bad mood the white-haired woman cannot help but have a faint smile appear in her lips as she heard her lover use her pet name. If any others use that on her, God help them for the beating that will come.

"I can't believe you teased my house," frowned Galatea crossing her arms in her chest in fake anger. She was always amused at how the blue-haired woman took the critics almost way too seriously always.

"Wait! I didn't mean that!" protested Hara.

"Hmmf! Rickety? First time I have someone call my beloved home something like that," continued the nun turning her back to the tall woman to hide her sides which is already heaving with barely contained laughter.

"Aww! Come on Gala, I take it back. I didn't mean anything by it, I just loved the sound of the roof every time it moved,"

"Really? So what does it sound like?" mocked the nun enclosing the other woman in a trap of words.

"I mean it squeaks and it groans like a boat," said the woman thoughtfully.

"And what word describes your squeaks and groans?" Galatea asked raising a single eyebrow at her partner.

"Rickety….. I guess…Wait! Gala wait!" the crusader took off after the nun who walked away as fast as her legs can carry her the moment the word "Rickety" left her lips, making the poor woman run after her thinking that her friend finally snapped in anger at her absurd comments and lack of tact. What she didn't see was the barely controlled snorts and giggles that the white-haired woman can no longer contain as she won against the crusader on their one-sided teasing.

The rest of the morning Galatea spent the time touring her lover on the Holy City. She cannot help smiling as the lithe figure in her white ex-Claymore uniform ogled the shops in a childlike curiosity. She cannot remember the times the blue-haired woman said nothing but non-stop barrage of questions that normally start with "Who, What, When, Where and worst of all Why," as they circled the Holy place. Standing a few feet behind the crusader who was crouched looking at an array of small statues that are designed to be hung on jewelry, Galatea appreciated her luck of finding a rare beauty as her friend. Being at the back gave her plain view of the woman in her glory again and she cannot stop but wonder how old the blue-haired person really is.

A scratching sound made Galatea look back and she nearly flipped in alarm seeing the small crowd of the city boys who had all this time followed them.

" _What are they all doing here?"_ she thought wildly as the stalkers tried to make themselves inconspicuous, acting like bystanders which in Galatea's opinion made them even more suspicious. Avoiding the curios gazes of the others, the nun pointed her attention at the one making the small scratchy sound. The boy, no older than thirteen, froze in fear seeing the nun looking straight at him. He is holding a small sketch pad and are busily drawing something when the white-haired woman caught him.

"Hey little kid, what's your name?" smiled Galatea as she kneeled in the ground bringing her height level to the small boy. On her sides she could feel the envy clearly in the air from the other boys seeing that the lovely woman took interest in the youngest of them all.

"Ro- Ronan," stammered the kid hiding whatever he is doing in his chest.

"Ronan…hmm….. that's a good name and a strong one too," commented Galatea. Looking at the small kid kindly she reached out gently with her pointing finger touching the covering of the small sketch pad that the kid is hugging. "May I see it Ronan….please,"

The young boy muttered a small "Sure Sister," answer as he handed the piece of paper and bark he is holding to the soft hands that held them gently. Flipping the parchment, Galatea could not help but smile as she saw the creative work the kid have finely created with those little hands of his.

An image of the twin goddesses Clare and Teresa is the original design of such a work, but the little kid have changed the proper characters. Instead of the twin faces of the divine deities, the faces resembled hers and Hara's. Even the bodies are designed to be like what they are wearing now. Hara on her white outfit with her sword on the hip and Galatea on her nun robes holding a cross as she clasped her hands in prayer. The wings creatively complemented the drawing giving it a very other worldly design. It was clear as day that the small boy was obviously skilled in using his hands.

"This is beautiful Ronan," commented Galatea as she looked up to the blushing face of the boy who is averting his eyes from her silver ones. Giving it back to the guilty hands, she added. "Paint it for me will you? And when you are done, just drop by to my cabin so I can show it to Hara too,"

"Hara?" the small voice of the kid curiously asked not quite getting what the nun meant by the name.

Smiling, Galatea pointed out to the blue-haired woman who is in some kind of conversation to a shopkeeper on a stall. Judging by the adoring eyes the person is looking at the tall woman and the curiosity in Hara's face, it is quite obvious that their conversation would not end anywhere soon. Galatea sighed, she could not help but wonder how people are open to Hara's likable attitude.

"She's pretty," the small boy shyly mumbled.

"I know," the nun responded with a little envy on her voice. She looked down as the small hand held the tip of her fingers.

"Sister Latea's pretty too," the future artist added, earning him another smile from the nun.

"Thank you Ronan," Galatea bent down kissing his brow, making the crowd of "inconspicuous" boys mutter among themselves. "Now go along now and finish it," she ordered softly the small child, giving him a light nudge to egg him on. Smiling at the nun, he gave one more wave of goodbye before running off into the crowd.

" _This is the reason why I like kids,"_ Galatea thought to herself as she watched the small figure go. Children are not as judgemental unlike their adult counterparts. Feeling the dozen of glares glued at her, the nun finally decided that it's time to leave these lovesick puppies before each of them try to make a portrait of her to get her attention.

Approaching the blue-haired woman who had transferred to another stall to ogle at its goods Galatea hugged the other woman's hips lightly catching her undivided attention…..for now.

"Harhar it's time to go now," the nun said pulling the woman away from a collection of golden eggs studded with diamonds in the store she is happily ogling.

"Gala wait, they're so pretty," protested the crusader as the gentle hands pulled her away with no effort at all.

"Yes and you can buy them if you have money on your own," Galatea rolled her eyes in mock annoyance as the figure beside her pouted about not having the money needed, when she wants to buy something she really wants. "But not today,"

Thankfully the tall woman does not said anything more, which pleased the nun to no end. She is in a good mood already thanks to the artistic efforts of the child and she has no plans to ruin that mood.

"Hara?"

"Hmm,"

"May I ask you a question?"

"You already did," smiled the crusader making the nun looked at her in mock annoyance. She hesitated a bit before finally spitting it out.

"How old are you?" Galatea had to resist the urge to look at the face of the woman as she felt a surprise gaze quiz her face. The long-haired woman really was curious about her partner's age, and she felt that now was the best time than ever, there is no reason for her to put the question on hold.

"Why the sudden interest Gala?" inquired the blue-haired woman in a questioning tone.

The nun shrugged, now she understood what her parents told her when she is a little girl about how impolite it is to ask someone's age. It made her uncomfortable and she got a feeling that her friend felt the out of place sensation too.

"You can choose not to tell me if you want to," shrugged the nun walking a little step ahead of the tall woman in high strides making her posture straight as a ruler.

" _Damn! I'm acting like a small child,"_ she thought to herself. She dare not look back as she felt the giddy humor emanating from the other woman at her reply.

"Fine, you don't have to act all serious and dreadful you know," joked the crusader as she walked a step beside her. "I'm twenty-two. Happy now? And stop that role playing of anger, because it's really obvious that you are not,"

"Hmmf! And you have to make me pout and act stupid before you answer the simple question," the nun replied making a show by putting both of her hands in her chest in what obviously a position of mock annoyance. "That's no way to treat a nun,"

"And as I always said, such a chaste nun you are," smiled the blue-haired woman throwing a sudden happy hug at her causing the ex-Claymore who isn't used on public display of affection to stiffen at her lover's unexpected twist ofaction, frantically looking at the passerby's who are taking curios glances at them. Both of them stood out like a sore thumb in the crowd after all.

" _Why does this girl have to be so pathetically beautiful? She always attract a lot of attention"_ she thought to herself as she extracted herself from the soft hands circling her. What she didn't get was that she was on par with beauty and grace from her rather happy-go-lucky-companion rather in a cold and mysterious way.

"Gala, since you asked me my age. Is it all right to ask yours?" the crusader inquired after the nun successfully entangled herself away from the probing limbs of her lover.

"Well…if you really want to know I'm nineteen cycles only," Galatea replied not looking at her in the eyes. She was not sure she wanted to see the crusader's mocking face.

"Aww I can't believe that you are younger than me," commented Hara with her usual I-love-you-so-much-you-know smile that she only reserved for the nun, literally sending butterflies flying in the air on Galatea's stomach.

"I thought it is really obvious,"

"Nope, at first sight I thought you are at least twenty-five," joked the blue-haired woman. "The hair and the height dissuades the arguments,"

"You jealous?"

"Me?..Purr lease…." Hara rolled her eyes to the heavens. "I haven't been jealous of anything for a long time"

"Well you gotta start being jealous sometime again," teased the nun. "Like my hair for example," with a small wave of her hand that she had done a million times already, the nun flicked her hair in the air making the crusader's jaw beside her drop in jealousy.

"Shut up Gala!" laughed the blue-haired woman as she playfully punched the nun's arms in annoyance after she regained her cmposure. "You're so evil you know that,"

"I'm best at it," shrugged the nun giving her lover's arm a small squeeze to point out that she is only playing around. The two made progress as they passed on the eastern side of the city which mostly compromises of suburbs and shanties, very different from its richer version who are emplaced near the cathedral. The pair ended up having another round of avoiding lovesick males who are hell bent on capturing at least one of them, leading to a merry chase that ended when they lost the humans on a back alley.

"They never give up do they?" panted the blue-haired woman as she stooped to catch her breath. They had been running a complete half an hour before the nun finally got riled enough to punch the lights out of the first male that is quite excited than the rest.

"If you're a lot less prettier then we don't have to deal with these," the nun replied calmly a smirk lurking in her lips as she observed her exhausted companion growl in disapproval. Lucky for her, being an ex-Claymore in hiding, their great escape took only a little of her stamina and breath unlike her companion. Leaning on the wooded walls, she took a small linen knitting it as a handkerchief for the children visiting her cabin.

"You mean if you are a lot less prettier!" snapped the crusader, earning her an annoyed glare from the white-haired woman. "I mean you are the one they are chasing after, not me,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked the nun. "You're the beautiful one, not me,"

"I totally disagree with that!"

"Agree to disagree,"

"No!"

"There they are boys! Have at them," a shout echoed behind them attracted by their bickering, causing the two to wince in alarm. A shadow of one of their suitors are blocking the alley's end, the others are covering the exit while their comrades advance on the two women.

"Looks like we're going to do some fighting after all," sighed Galatea hiding the small hanky she is stitching. "I prefer to show you Rabona as a beautiful and a peaceful city, with its understanding people, not the bunch of doodads that plague its dark pages.

"Come on, don't blame yourself Gala. We all have fools in cities, otherwise it won't be a city after all," replied the crusader not even looking at the men in front of her. Unbuckling the sword in her hip, she laid it on the side making the nun raise an eyebrow. The former merely shrugged at the unspoken inquiry. "They're not important enough to be cut down by a crusader's blade and I don't want to spend extra hours cleaning my blade"

"Suit yourself," answered the nun looking at a drunk sneering at her as he sized her up and down.

"I never thought this would be my lucky day," it sneered as it looked lustfully at the white-haired woman. "Let's get those clothes off you Sister. How do you prefer we do it? Top or down? Personally I liked my women on top,"

"Hey Galatea, what do you say we change places and I beat the crap out of that guy for thinking lustful thoughts about you," called the crusader.

"Leave it to me Hara. Lust is a sin after all, as a servant of the Lord, it is my duty to put him in his place," said the woman with a bored tone. The man is going to have the beating of his life, no human can beat a Claymore in single hand to hand combat.

"Hey Gala," the blue-haired woman interjected. "Don't I get a kiss for luck, its sorta traditional you know," she winked at her making the nun roll her eyes in exasperation. She really is impossible, but as the humans charged she cannot help but consider.

" _Maybe after this,"_

…..

….

….

It was nearly the end of the day when the two women finally reached the training grounds of Rabona's knights. Like the rest of the city, great care was given unto the place. Though it lacked the beauty and the style that are lavished in most of the Holy City's buildings, it made up with its simplicity and the regular warrior Spartan lifestyle which are only limited to each person's needs. It is already a generational tradition on the Knights' and today was no exception.

A tall muscular man with short cropped hair and a scar on the side of his head greeted the two women that entered the small postern gate, the only entrance to the Knights' training grounds. He is wearing a heavyset armor of dull gray and a broadsword was slung on his hip. Galatea recognized him at once, she heard him a lot of times already speaking during the parades that the Knights do regularly on the streets but this is the first time she saw him with her own eyes.

"Welcome!" his booming voice reflected his body. It was a voice that expect no argument and intervention from the one being spoken to. In other words it's a voice that bears great authority. "My name is Galk, I am the Captain of the Knights stationed in the city. I was expecting you two, Welcome,"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sir Galk," curtsied Galatea who took the initiative to step forward. "I am Sister Latea of the Orphanage Convent. And this is my companion Hara de Chouville," she beamed in pleasure inside seeing the crusader look at her in wonder at her pronouncing the tall woman's name correctly. She had been practicing on her head how to say it properly ever since the incident at the cathedral.

" _It is the least I can do to show my appreciation and thanks for her saving my unlucky hide from the head clergy,"_ she thought sadly as she remembered the incident at the cathedral. She was forced to postpone her self-pity though as she felt the piercing eyes of Galk studied her curiously.

"Hmmm….Sister Latea, there are rumors in the city about you," the knight said looking at her up and down. "Even some of my men knows you, the blind tall beautiful nun that recently applied to the orphanage. But there are new rumors that I heard today," he added looking at the nun's silver eyes critically. "Gossips are that you are a Claymore and a terrible liar and a cheat. Making a fool out of everyone in the city the moment you arrived. Am I wrong…Sister?"

The moment the word "Claymore" left Galk's lips, there was a rustling of weapons from every knight and soldier in the vicinity around them. The nun felt her lips dry with fear, although she had left the Organization, that deeply ingrained rule about not killing humans was still in her veins. And even though she could easily beat the people around her, she had no desire to do so. (The people before is an exception on her rule) She would rather face the three Creatures of the Abyss rather than murder an innocent person in cold blood.

"So Sister Latea, do you confess?" asked the knight who is looking rather proud of himself as he crossed his arms in front of him. Behind are the small company of humans approaching her, weapons on their hands.

"Alright fine! I am a Claymore before," shouted Galatea hoping that the humans would somehow be dissuaded from cutting Hara and her to pieces. "That was before, I don't want to be the Organization's lackey anymore. That's why I left,"

"Still that doesn't give you the right to lie on everyone's face," replied Galk cooly. "As a Knight of Rabona, I judge you guilty,"

"Wait please, you can kill me but let my companion go. She is innocent!" the nun pressed wishing to have the tall woman beside her who have done nothing but watch the entire situation in silence eating an apple she "borrowed" from a vendor outside who insisted that she can have it. Galatea wanted the matter finished before the crusader lost her cool again.

"Why you little liar! How dare you gave orders to us," a soldier in a sergeant's insignia stepped in grabbing the nun's long hair from behind making the tall woman scream shrilly as she felt the scalp almost ripped from her head as the man dragged her out.

The sound of a drawing blade suddenly stopped everyone on their actions and even Galatea flinch at the figure of the blue-haired woman with blue-eyes of anger. Where once peaceful and shiny clouds are reflected in those beautiful irises of hers, there is none of that now. Instead when you look at them, you could see a storm brewing barely contained by its owner.

"I request that you unhand Sister Latea," the tall woman said coldly. "The clergy have already judged her innocent and trustworthy and you have no right to harm her as she is not found guilty,"

Galatea shivered at her lover's voice. Unlike most people who screamed and make a great fuss when releasing pent up emotions, the crusader was different. When angry she tends to be formal and cold, assuming a calmed appearance fooling almost anybody who does not know her personally before she strikes. Galatea could still remember the great rents on the citadel floor before in the one-sided council argument. Inside the nun was so grateful that she was of those people who knows the blue-haired woman in such depth, she almost fell sorry for the one hurting her now.

"Bloody politicians, I don't care-NGGH! He was cut short as the woman slammed the hilt of her sword in his temple sending blood spraying from his nostrils and mouth. Twisting down her body, another punch struck his gut and a frightening uppercut was delivered on the chin sending the man flying to the roof bumping his head in the wall with a thud. As the man fell unconscious on the ground with blood running off his face, everyone was silent. The entire beat up process ends up less than three seconds.

"So…any more of you who wanna insult Sister Latea, must go through me first," she boldly declared. The sound of unsheathing a sword suddenly brought Galatea's attention around. The large knight had drawn his sword pointing it at the blue-haired woman without fear.

"As the current Captain of the Knights of Rabona, I accept your challenge of a fight, though not because I want to have a go about hurting the Sister, it is unbecoming of a Knight," he glanced distastefully at his fallen subordinate.

"Care to explain why?" asked the crusader coldly.

"For the honor of the Knights and for our name not to be shamed by saying we back downed without a fight," the murmur of approval by his comrades could be heard and Galatea was surprised to also see acknowledgement in the Crusader's eyes.

"Very well Sir Galk. Have your sword then," she replied.

"I have conditions first," said the knight his sword dropping to a neutral stance. "I'm sure the Archbishop informed you about me having no wife, and I see you hold that sword of yours. I can tell that you are an expert in holding a blade, so I am sure I would be hard-pressed to defeat you,"

"Cut the chatter already and tell me whay do you want….Sir Galk," snapped the crusader.

"If I defeat you….. Hara de Chouville will become my bride, those are my terms,"

Galatea felt that cold hand grip her heart again. No, she cannot lose Hara, it would be unbearable for her. She has been the only person that made her feel so human. The only one who could kiss her for what she truly is. The eyes that could look at the scars on her body without screaming her head off, but most importantly. The only woman Galatea have ever loved.

"Please, I have better terms," the sound of Hara's voice cut through the fog of her mind. She looked at the Crusader and didn't detect a trace of worry on her. Either she's overconfident, or she is really good.

"If you hit me with even a single blow, I become your wife without question," she proclaimed making the soldiers around Galk grin. Their Captain is good and very strong, he would have no trouble hitting this woman. At the back, the nun could only stare in horror at her lover's proposition."But if I win, I get to be your co-captain and have same privileges as you do,"

Galk needed no more urging. "Agreed," he said before jumping at an astonishing speed whirling his broadsword in an arc that even Galatea was sure she could not block. She looked one last time at Hara's face smiling at her before she opened her mouth and screamed with all her might that her throat almost ripped.

"NO!"


	10. Chapter 10

What it Means to be Human

Through that long afternoon the journey to the city he saw far off settled into a blur of weariness. The three horses he had maintained the steady lope for which they had been bred. At first impression, the horses looked unimpressive, but unknown to the people is the fact that these horses could do the steady canter they have without tiring too much.

The temptation of course was to urge the one he is riding, but he knew that such action is self-defeating. He was already moving at the horses' best speed. Snipping a glance at the wounded girl behind him, he sighed to himself. He could have just left her there and then, ridding himself of the trouble. Yet duty demands that he saved her, looking at her innocent face, he can't help thinking.

" _Besides she doesn't look that bad,"_

Moving his body in a slightly more comfortable manner in the saddle was tiring him already. Added to the physical effort of moving constantly to the rhythm of whichever horse he was riding which added to the fact that the three have almost different gaits, due to their difference in size and weight, sent the tall man's teeth shivering in annoyance.

It had been a couple of days since he survived the crash of the ship bringing him here on this god-forsaken place. He had buried his comrades on the beach their swords and shields set on the graves. He had spoken the final rights for them, all in all a regular way of saying goodbye to their comrades-in-arms. He was confused though to the fact that one body is missing.

" _I wonder where she is, if she survived at all,"_ he thought to himself as he viewed the emblems on the shields sadly. He knew all of them, masters of their own field, not rookies any more. A challenge for any demon if there is even a demon on this place.

He had been lucky enough to find the surviving horses and truth be told he was a master horse rider before he received his blades. Saddling them he had ridden night and day wandering in the wilderness looking for any sign of town or even a human at all. He had no desire on ending up in an island in the middle of nowhere and later finding out that it is utterly deserted.

After a confused tangle of twists and turns on the trees and even a chasing match against a turkey who refused to be caught, the man finally sat down leaning heavily on a tree. He left the horses to graze the grass not tethered at all. They are trained creatures and are heavily loyal to their masters, which is him for the moment. He sighed, he wanted to hear from his old comrades again, he needed to hear their jokes and especially, he needed to see her. Sure she said that he is not interested in his advances but who is he to deny his heart. He longed to see her smile, the very thought of her lips curving into that faint smile of hers nearly drove him insane.

Snapping his head from daydreaming he realized he had overdone the horse he was riding. Gently he reined the little horse stood its ground. He dismounted stiffly, achin in every joint, and paused to rub the horse's nose affectionately.

"Sorry my friend," he said. The horse reacting to the touch and the voice of its new master neighed softly and shook its mane in recognition. Taking the time of fully recovering from the break. The man stiffly took the time to check the injured girl as he walked towards the oddly bundled figure slumped at the last horse. Checking the straps that held her legs in place, he grunted in satisfaction, it would not do at all if she falls off the animal during the hard ride that they are going through.

"Don't worry little girl, we'll get you some help soon," he muttered, hoping that his voice would cut through the fog of unconsciousness that plagued the long-haired girl since the first time he rescued her in the forest. Judging by the amount of blood loss, she doesn't have long and he knew it.

He gave his horses ten minutes' respite minus the one who is carrying the lanky girl who gave him a reproachful look of how unfair the treatment is, he waited until their breathing seem to settle and sides seem to cease heaving. Then marveling at the recuperative powers and endurance of the horses', he tightened the girths and saddle of the white horse, he swung above the piece of hard leather groaning as he did so. These crusader bred horses' may recover fast, crusaders' took a little while longer.

Touching the young woman's cold fingertips, he sighed. He's going to get her through this, he promised. He might not know her yet but he was pretty sure she had a long life ahead of her and he would makes sure that she would have just that.

….

….

….

"NO!" Galatea's scream of despair echoed, making the walls ring at the sheer volume of it. Even the soldiers who had held her, covered their ears as the agonizing short sound went like a firecracker in their eardrums. Some even pissed on their underpants as their senses are overloaded by the sudden unexpected stimulus from the white-haired woman.

Only two people are unaffected by the nun's sudden agonizing scream. One is the blue-haired woman who winced slightly as she heard her lover's one word protest at her terms on the fight. The other is the large knight who didn't even notice the sudden outburst of the nun, so great was his concentration on hitting the person in front of him.

The downward stroke of Galk was so precise that Galatea was sure it would cleave Hara in half. There was the clash of steel against steel, gaining the attention of every eye in the compound. What appeared to be a powerful two-handed downward stroke was flicked back up by the blue-haired woman's sword who barely moved her hand. A small smirk was tugging her lips as she observed the bulky knight's stunned expression.

"Come on, is that it? I expected more from you, Captain of Rabona," she mocked making the startled face towering her turn into an ugly red with humiliation.

With another savage roar, the knight slashed again, this time in a sideward stroke aiming to remove the woman's head from her shoulders. There was another clash of steel and the onlookers gasped as the heavy blade was deflected again by the slender one with barely an effort on its owner. The tall woman was not even moving, merely standing there with a faint smile on her face, only her arm moved blocking the two strokes of the heavyset knight.

Galatea's face twisted in concern even more as the fuming Rabonian champion hacked, stabbed and sliced with a frenzy with what she could describe as inhuman. She was sure that if he had been facing a regular yoma in that fighting frenzy of his, the hated monster would be nothing more now than a pile of bones and sliced meat. Even the blue-haired woman was taking steps back as she parried the heavy blows again and again with her sword not even having the time to retaliate. The tall knight seems to have forgotten already that all he needed was one single blow for him to claim his prize. Yet Galatea worries, one blow of that sword would most likely cut Hara's slender frame in half. It took all her willpower not to jump in and punch the lights out of the attacking knight.

Without warning the tall woman stopped her retreat holding her ground in a relaxed position blocking the knights' attack with consummate ease that reflected boredom on her face. Again and again the heavy sword came at all directions but was stopped by the slender one barely moving as the woman flicked her wrist softly against every heavy blow. Galatea was stunned by the sheer technique, on her point of view it was like the sea dashing against the rock in a futile effort to bring it down.

There is one more single clash and the two warriors stood with interlocked blades on their chest, one dwarfing the other his heavy armor heaving as he struggled to regain his breath. The other merely looking at her opponent with a sly smile on her face. It was obvious who is going to win already. Then in a sudden motion, the tall man grabbed the woman's sword hilt in one hand pulling her out of balance. Galatea had only one moment to see Hara's surprised expression when Galk's other hand struck down at her face… hard.

….

….

A solid large sound of flesh hitting flesh and the unusual sound of breaking bones echoed in the air. A soft thud hit the ground as a body hit the ground. Hara's surprise turns into confusion as her brain seems to unravel what the hell is going on. She can only stare at the fist that contains blood on it. Confusion turns into anger as confusion turns into comprehension,

"So does that mean he's going to marry her?" a soldier's voice broke the awkward silence.

"Are you kidding me," replied a voice, more likely it's a comrade of his. "There's no way Galk will marry someone like that,"

"Yeah, the spawn would obviously be a monster like the mother,"

"Then what about his prize?" another one interjected.

"I don't know, but I know he won't have that half-breed as a reward,"

Hara felt her hand go numb dropping her sword in the process. All her time as an apprentice and a crusader, never did she drop her sword in the earth. It was her companion, her most trustworthy friend, her protector, and part of her grave mark if she died, but today she dropped it, the most important thing for her in this life…for her.

Her hair was scattered, not like the straight one she had adored. Her eyes seem to look at her as if pleased that she had succeeded on defending her from the one who is about to lay a claim on her. A heavy bruise was on her left cheek, the once pale skin now colored reddish black from the ruptured vessels. The elongated perfect nose was spouting trails of blood on it.

"Gala….why?" Hara asked as she caressed the woman's head lifting it on her legs. It distressed her to see the tall woman hurt like this. "I could have dodged that you know," she added stroking the long hair of the person.

"I know…" wheezed the nun, her throat contracting trying to get the nasty taste of the blood on her lips. "Just too worried….you stupid," she smiled at the crusader.

"And I thought you are supposed to be a chaste nun, Sister Latea," teased Hara ignoring the curios eyes and ears of the people around them, who is trying to get an ear on what they are talking about.

"As you always said…. what a chaste nun I am ….," coughed Galatea spitting out a wad of saliva and blood mixed together. "Don't want you….belong….someone…not..me,"

"Hmm…since when did I belong to others that is not you?" asked the crusader raising her eyebrow at the nun who giggled like a small girl. "Come on, let's get you on your feet and heal that bruises of yours," she patted the woman's uninjured cheek sweetly. "You're too beautiful to keep that bruise,"

Cradling the nun in a bridal style hold on her arms which earned her a lot of gasps and "oohh" with a lot of muttering "sacrilege" from the soldiers and low-ranking priests around them, Hara faced the knight who is leaning on his sword gasping for air. The fight had really worn him out, and it will take more than a few minutes reprieve for him to regain his usual bombastic self.

"Sir Galk, you hold victory over our match pertaining to the rules. So…will you have me as your prize?" asked Hara in a monotone voice. She felt a hand squeeze the fabric of the white uniform in her chest followed by a certain wetness, the nun is crying…thankfully she had her head buried in her direction and not at the humans. She hated making the woman cry, but honor demanded her to fulfill the end of the bargain…..as much as she disliked it.

Hara was surprised though as the tall man bark with laughter, the scar in his face getting more lopsided as his body heaved while laughing. The Crusader was confused, she thought that at least the knight could have swept her off her legs or carried her away to the nearest available bed, or at worst…kiss her in front of everybody. That's the way things are, and looking at the man in front of her laughing as if he doesn't care, got her head whirling in annoyed discomposure. Glancing at the other knights, to address the misunderstanding of their leader's acts, she was greeted by the same confused eyes as hers. Even they don't know why their captain is acting like this.

"I-I'm sorry," sniffed the broad man as he started to regain his composure. "I'm totally fine with where I am, and…." He looked at her quizzically sizing her up and down. "I don't think you're my type,"

The moment the words left his mouth, a silence of such degree came that even a bird could be heard changing branches or the sniffling sobs of someone they can't identify could be heard. Even Hara couldn't believe her ears, someone just refused her, not that it mattered much to her actually she felt relieved. Bound by her duty, she would have ended up losing herself away from Galatea, something which she never wanted to happen.

"ARE YOU MAD!" one of the soldiers shouted breaking the deadlock silence surprising his captain and bringing the crusader's thoughts back to the present. Galk just sighed as he recognized whose voice is it.

"YOU CAN FINALLY HAVE A WIFE AND A HOT ONE-," the soldier continued yelling when Galk waved a hand of silence on which he shut up.

"Be professional Sid and for once start acting like your rank," commanded the knight. Galk was a noble person, he doesn't want to force a woman into submitting to him if they don't want to….no matter how tempting it is.

"BUT SIR!"

"Enough I say,"

"At least let me have her," demanded the young man, causing everyone to gasp.

"Are you out of your mind?!" shouted the large knight.

"Pleas Sir-.."

"Hey, Sir Galk do you have a small empty room here?" asked Hara interrupting the Master and apprentice argument. Long experience tells her that once their conversation started, it would take quite a while to shut both of them up.

…..

…..

…..

Galatea didn't know what came over her when she jumped in front of the incoming fist heading towards Hara's temple. Memories of what they had been together have literally jumped out of her brain into her eyes on that second. The first time she made her laugh, the jokes she made, that smile of radiance she had that seem to lighten her mood no matter how dark it is, the time they made lain with one another, the time when she said "I love you," straight to her face.

" _I can't lose her…I can't,"_ Galatea finally admitted to herself. For the first time ever since she left the Organization, the former number three let go of her pride for the person she loved the most. She chuckled to herself as she thought of that. She felt pathetic again, how could someone like Hara, who is so perfect love a monster like her. Memories of the first time she saw her naked flash in her mind. She cringed at those blue-eyes then as they examined her fully seeing the dark scars that mar her body. Expecting to see the pity on those eyes she turned away covering her chest with her arms to cover her shame. When soft hands brought her back she didn't met pity but understanding and kindness, looking at her in a way that no human or warrior ever did.

Galatea winced as she felt a cold gauze pressed on her face. Opening her eyes she could see the wooden roof above her and the feeling of soft mattress in her back.

" _Have I fainted?"_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and rotated her body to a softer position on the bed. The nun sighed as she remembered the times when she was leaning on her hard sword and actually found it amusing that long ago she was accustomed on sleeping on a flat blade and now would forego it for a soft bed anytime of the day.

" _How human I have become,"_ she thought happily letting a soft smile touch her lips.

"You know what…I really like seeing you with that smile. It suits you much Gala," said a voice behind her sending happy flowers blooming in her heart.

"Whatever Hara, let me sleep," she pouted earning her a chuckle from the other woman.

"You've slept enough my chaste little nun," replied the crusader hugging her affectionately. "You won't mind me lying next to you, would you?" asked the blue-haired woman caressing her hair making small shapes out of it.

"No, I won't and don't touch the hair dammit!" protested the ex-Claymore as she turned to face the beautiful woman saving her hair from being re-shaped, somehow the tall woman seemed to have developed a hobby to make shapes on it.

"I never get tired seeing your face," commented Hara as she lie down with the bed facing the pale face in front of her. "If only you know how lucky I am to have met someone amazing as you Sister Latea,"

"And I thank the God I serve that he allowed me to have someone like you enter my life," replied Galatea. Taking the courage she nuzzled closer to the other woman letting their foreheads lean on one another. "You're an ass for risking our relationship there you know," she added looking at the blue eyes with her silver ones.

A small chuckle are heard from the crusader as both of them recalled the past few hours. Despite the façade of the light-hearted manner her lover put on, Galatea saw the guilt in her eyes, and the pain she wore blaming herself of her being hurt.

"Hara talk to me," Galatea said after a few moments of silence gently coaxing her blue-haired counterpart to release her pent-up feelings.

"I got you hurt Gala," whimpered the other woman as she pressed herself to the nun's arms. "I've made you worry and cry for no other reason than to satisfy my pride. I-I'm sorry Gala,"

Galatea actually froze as she felt tears touch her skin. She was mortified, normally it was the other way around, her crying against Hara, not Hara crying on her. She was supposed to be the weak one and her the firm one, not the other way around. It felt wrong, it feels so much….

" _Human,"_ thought the nun to herself as she held the crying figure on her body. As much amazing a warrior Hara is and how cheerful she always was, she was still human, and Galatea loved her more for it.

"Shh…Hara," she patted the woman's head as she held her closer with one hand. She loved her and Hara loved her back, the nun couldn't have asked for something more.

"I'm sorry for being so pathetic Gala," the woman cried.

"And I thought you are supposed to be the mature one for both of us," joked Galatea caressing the other softly with her hand. She was rather pleased to hear a small chuckle from the crying warrior. The nun could not help but smile, if there's one thing she learned from the crusader, it's the fact that she laughs easy and also forgets easily unlike Galatea who always harbors grudges and laughs not that often.

"You know I've never let anyone see me cry before," whispered Hara.

"I'm honored to be the first Harhar," the nun smiled holding the crusader close to her, comforting the confused woman.

"Sister Latea," a sudden voice outside followed by a knock on the door caused the two women to sit up immediately, breaking their emotional moment, one frantically wiping the tears off her face.

"Well that sucks," Hara joked despite her tears, wiping the salty liquid off with the bed's mattress.

"Hmm….you're expecting something more?"

"A little," shrugged Hara as she swung herself up going to the door. The nun could not help but smile as she realized again how Hara bested her on height and grace. Long ago she had been one of the tallest women on the city, now here's one in the room which is a tad taller than her.

"Wow this is so nice!" Hara's awed voice echoed in the room sending the blond to spring automatically to her side checking on what caused the other's reaction. What she saw nearly made her laugh.

A large stone slab of white marble about a large frame was on the crusader's hands. In it was the beautiful painting of the twin goddesses but depicting her and Hara that the boy showed her in the crowd before. Only this time it was properly added with colors and detail. He really had gone his way to fulfill his promise even to the extent of paying a mailman to send it to her.

Galatea smiled as she touched the cold surface of the marble slab that contained Hara's face. The little boy had done her justice, the face really looked like her when thinking deeply. She guessed the next time she meets him, he'll earn a kiss for his awesome work.

"You're very beautiful here aren't you?" commented Hara as she touched Galatea's portrait with her own hands. Despite herself the nun couldn't suppress a smile flitting her lips as she saw her own face in the marble figure. It looked regal indeed, the child must have put extra care on painting it. Her nun robes and white hair looked great as far as she saw it.

"I think we owe that child for painting us a great masterpiece,"

"What child?" the curious voice of Hara inquired. The nun had to resist face palming herself, of course she haven't told the crusader about that little meet up with the aspiring new painter.

"Back at the shops, there was this child who was moving with a crowd of your inspiring-partners," shrugged Galatea resisting the urge to smile as she saw Hara's face grimace at her use of the word "Inspiring-partners," She had to just get used to the fact that she is too pretty for her own good. "Anyway he was drafting us both a bit and I caught him in the act,"

"Is he drafting it in a bad way?" asked the crusader dryly, still not getting over the nun's joke.

"Not really, as you can see their in the marble portrait it looks exactly like that although this has more color than the one he showed me,"

"Well…ahem…that's nice of him then," Hara smiled holding the portrait looking at it with admiring eyes. The nun grinned seeing her partner content. The crusader simply loved beautiful things, she treasured them and that gained her the nun's respect in a lot of ways. Still there's one question Galatea needed answered.

"Hara if I know this question's insensitive and ridiculous but I need to ask, why did you refuse Galk?" the white-haired woman inquired earning her a glare from the other. Galatea winced as she saw the angry look that her partner gave her.

"I thought it would be obvious Galatea," she replied for the first time without her usual warm, cheery tone she reserved at the white-haired woman. The nun also realized that the crusader didn't use her pet name but called her by her usual one, enough proof that she was offended, but the nun needed answers from the other, angry or not.

"No, tell me," she replied crossing her arms in an act of stubbornness. "He can provide you with something I never can, a family, a child, don't you want that Hara?" she asked not stopping the tears finally cascading in her face avoiding the blue-eyes that become softer on every second as understanding for the nun finally dawned on her "It's something I dreamed of every day Hara, having a family, and a child of my own. And you can't have that if you are with me,"

"Gala,"

"No! please listen." Galatea continued unwilling to stop, now that she had finally gotten the courage to get the words out of her chest. "I want you to experience the things I never have Hara, I want you to love someone and be happy," caressing the other woman's cheek with her hand, she can't stop looking at those blue-eyes that shared her sadness. "I want you to have a family love, have children, watch them grow, have a husband that you could grow old with,"

"Gala," the crusader sadly whispered her name reaching the hand caressing her face.

"If you won't do it for yourself love, do it for me," she said sadly as she finally gotten the heavy burden away from her chest. The very next words nearly tore her heart in two. "I won't ever forgive you if you fall in love with me,"

A small hand lifted the nun's chin making her look at the pair of eyes filled with sadness that looked down on her. Galatea cannot help but felt humbled by the taller woman as their gazes meet one another. There was pity there, but it held an understanding that reached inside the nun's soul nearly making her fall on her feet.

"Isn't that a little late now Sister Latea?" Hara asked a faint smile lingering on her mouth.

"Hara please,"

"Gala…. The moment I met you," she leaned in closer too much for the nun's liking. "I must say that you are one criminally gorgeous woman," she added their faces more than a centimeter apart now. Blushing furiously, Galatea could not help but close her eyes as their lips met again. She could feel the woman's arms going over her robes again and she squirmed in a half-hearted to brush them away. The slab of portrait was laying forgotten at the floor due to the efforts of the crusader.

"Hara….we are in public," she protested as both of them gasped for breath.

"Don't care about that," replied the crusader as she kissed the nun's nose. "We are inside a house after all, even though it's not ours,"

"Hara-," the voice of the protesting nun made a final ditch effort to bring herself back to the I'm-useless-please-don't-love-me-talk. "Shut up Gala and just be satisfied knowing that I love you and only you," the crusader said cutting the nun off.

"But-," Galatea could not help but moan happily as she was cut off by the other woman's deep kiss. She felt blissfully joyful and let herself fall on the bed making the mattress groan of both their combined weight.

"I love you Galatea," the crusader whispered in her ear softly sending her toes tingling with delight.

"And I you," replied the nun as she felt the black robes she had being pulled apart. Letting her self-restraint finally lose, the nun felt oddly blissful as she felt the heavy cloth leave her making her skin shiver on the air. She was wearing only the white fabric gown now that all of her order wore beneath their robes. It is so thin that it barely covered her body revealing the pale skin underneath. Galatea went haywire with joy as the other planted butterfly kisses along her neck and jawline, her lips slowly going to hers paying attention to the nun's smooth skin. Taking a look of love at each other both of them reached each other's mouth for a deep kiss when the sudden sound of the door opening are heard.


	11. Chapter 11

The Hunted

The sound of metal boots crunching on the forest floor destroyed the promise of a serene morning in the first place. Nervous passerby's huddled together eyeing the five figures walking. Children are being ushered to their Mother's arms, men avoided the staring eyes as soon as possible, even the horses and the cows are unnerved at their presence.

"I've never seen so many Silver-Eyed Witches this many,"

"What do you think they are doing?"

"Damn Half-breeds,"

"That one is cute, if only she were human,"

"Children stay close to me,"

Audrey could not help but sigh as the mutterings and whispers are noticed by her sensitive ears. She had been a warrior long enough for the insults and backtalk to have no effect on her mood. Smirking she still remembered the first time she had been called a Silver-Eyed Witch in her face which ended up with the person's cart destroyed. Looking behind her the members of her hunting party are stone-cold as they walked, she still cannot understand why most warriors are like that, she on the instance preferred a smile on her face always. Staring forward she cannot help but recall the orders given to her before.

" _Number Three you will lead a hunting party on Rabona this time," her handler said the night before as usual when delivering missions and orders. "Numbers six, seventeen, twelve and thirty-five will be placed under you,"_

" _So many, is that Awakened Being really that strong?" Audrey asked. The last time she led an Awakened Being hunt it was usually completed with more or less three to four warriors. To be assigned five hunters was enough proof that the monster they're challenging was no easy meat like they usually encounter._

" _I never said anything about an Awakened Being Number Three," snapped her handler making her grimace. The man seemed to be highly disrespectful of her, knowing how to get under her skin even if she is the Number Three Ranking Warrior of the Organization. "You're going after a fugitive, this time. She was the previous "eye" of the Organization, I'm pretty sure you know her name by the now,"_

" _It can't be. God-Eye Galatea?" asked the shocked woman. She had heard about the previous Number Three before her generation. Her power of yoki manipulation other than her sensing abilities is one of the rarest abilities a warrior ever had. In her case she only saw the woman once in Headquarters when she was a trainee, she was envious at the woman's beauty and annoyed with her sarcastic attitude. She didn't know that the tall woman deserted._

" _I thought Rabona didn't allow our kind enter its gates? How did she end up hiding there in the first place?" inquired the warrior. Her handler sneered in an annoyed expression not wanting to explain further, tempting the woman as usual to run him through with her sword a little._

" _Yes they don't, but that woman have been hiding as a nun there. She was only exposed a day before and the Organization decided to have her removed before she could become a nuisance even more,"_

" _Understood sir," replied the warrior. She had conflicting feelings about killing a comrade especially one who made a desperate bid for freedom. All warriors tend to be like that, but only the courageous or reckless ever dared to do that. Usually they end up dead._

" _By the way, your entire team are chosen to counter the previous Number Three's special ability. Without her Yoki manipulation, she is nothing more than a regular warrior, so you'll have not that much of a problem from her. And by the way I'm asked to give you this," he threw a small paper on her lap with the crude drawing of a human body with slashes and incisions on it._

" _What is this?" asked the warrior as she examined the flimsy paper._

" _Our benevolent leader Rimuto himself sent that," the man answered making Audrey wince. The leader of The Organization was everything except benevolent. "We don't want Galatea beheaded immediately. We need you to kill her….slowly," an evil smile touched her lips making the woman's skin crawl._

" _What?! You mean torture?"_

" _You have your orders Number Three, don't disappoint us," he walked back to the path engulfing him in darkness leaving the woman holding the paper with shaky hands._

" _Damn!"_ she thought to herself now as she viewed the warriors behind her. They are all with the new generation of recruits and do not share her sentiments and worries about the Organization, in other words they are overly loyal.

" _What am I supposed to do?"_ Audrey thought to herself as shewalked on ignoring the doubts that clouded her judgement.

….

….

….

Galatea actually screamed in alarm the moment the door opened making squeaking sounds as she dived towards the bed sheets bringing the cloth up to her face covering everything about her except the silver-eyes.

Her blood grew cold as she recognized Sid looking at them with an expression with profound confusion on his eyes. The paper he was holding which Galatea automatically recognized due to the seal engraved on its top as one coming from the High Clergy was lying forgotten at the floor. A soft thud beside her made her realize that the other woman have fainted in shame at their discovery. Her face was beet red and the nun despite the predicament she is in smiled recalling how forward the young woman normally was.

" _Great, she leaves me to deal with this alone,"_ she thought sheepishly as she zipped the bodysuit the other is wearing, covering her exposed shoulders to the unfriendly eyes that bore into them without consent.

"Am I interrupting?" the voice of the young man asked with a tinge of fear and reluctance. "I didn't expect uhh…. It's all an accident I swear!"

"What is it Sid?" asked the nun, not in the mood for any riffraff and diplomacies. She had been caught red-handed and any of the clergy who will hear about this little incident would be more than happy to crucify her any time of the day. Even Hara this time could not wiggle her way from this escapade. The only option left for her was to take care of the only loose end.

"Uhmm..uhh…." the young man mumbled scratching his head when there was a blur of white and in a second he found himself hoisted in the wall, a strong hand gripping his throat with an insanely tight hold. He only stared in fear at the silver-eyes who looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"Nobody hears anything about this," the nun hissed slamming the man none too gently on the wall with every syllable she uttered. "Understand?"

"Un..d..stad…" Sid gargled through the arm choking the life out of him.

"What?"

"I..Und..erstand," he repeated and breathed in relief when the fingers relaxed dropping him on the floor coughing as he sucked the precious air in him again before looking at the tall nun gazing down at him. "You're committing sacrilege, don't you know that Sister Latea?" he asked emphasizing the word "Sister" with much loathing as he can on his mouth. He was smirked seeing the tall woman's eyebrow twitched in anger.

"What do you want in return for your silence?" asked the nun hoping she could strike a bargain to this young fool who had the capacity to ruin her life. She had just found love and there's no way in hell she'll give that up easily.

A sly grin appeared in the soldier's face as he registered the woman's words. "Are you sure you can give to me what I want?" he asked, his tone giving the nun a sense of mistrust on the bargained words.

" _Damn human! If I haven't fallen in love on this city and its inhabitants, I would have wrung your little neck,"_ she thought angrily.

"Fine, if it is within my power I will grant it to you,"

Smirking, Sid looked at the pair of silver-eyes looking down at him in anger before he pointed at the sleeping woman who is hidden beneath the sheets blue-hair scattered all over the bed. "You asked me what I want Sister Latea. Very well! I'll tell you what I want. I want a night with your beautiful friend sleeping there,"

He barely finished when suddenly there was a crack and a large thud in the wall as the soldier nearly screamed, if he was able to as he felt the iron grip fingers of the nun on his throat levitating him a few centimeters from the ground. He can't believe for someone so fair and pretty to have this raw strength. Looking at the furious gaze of the nun, he wondered if he had overstepped it and now face death or worse.

"You can have me, not her," hissed the tall woman angrily. Sid realized that she kept her voice down to keep the other woman from waking up. "Am I not comely enough for your taste?" she asked though the soldier realized that she gritted her teeth barely keeping the anger in check.

"Alright you will do," Sid responded the moment the nun's arms relaxed on his throat. Gulping down air he barely composed himself when he felt the woman's hands slam him to her body. Grinning in his luck and achievement he slipped his hands over her white bodice reaching for her chest. Oh how he fantasized he could have her the moment she stepped foot on Rabona. She felt her stiffening as he pleasured himself. Despite that he heard her whisper in his ear. "You better keep your promises, for I'll kill you if you do not,"

" _Oh I will keep this promise,"_ he thought smugly as he bit the woman's ear in frustration about her lack of response to his advances.

…

…

 _Four hours later_

Galatea desperately held back her emotions as she walked beside the tall blue-haired woman. The feeling of guilt welled up in her chest as she felt the soft hands clasped her fingers in affection. She even felt more pathetic as Hara flashed that ever radiant smile that she usually just reserved for her. She wanted to cry, to let out the fact that she had surrendered her body to someone to preserve the love she shared with her, to keep their secret away from everybody. Yet today she smiled back unwilling the truth to get out. Thankfully the soldier back then did not literally sleep with her or else she would not have been able to live with herself anymore. She felt thankful and depressed that her lover did not know what she did for them.

Focusing at the task at hand, she wondered why the High Clergy asked for them. It is unlikely that they would unless their decision have changed and she would be kicked out, or worse Sid have opened up and she would be crucified or burnt. Galatea was not sure which she preferred, although escaping humans would be relatively easy if she wanted to. Sighing she berated herself for worrying too much and decided to hear their summons before leaping into unnecessary conclusions.

…

…

He is tired, he is sore from the non-stop riding, his feet felt like lead and now these idiots are holding him up. Sparing a concerned glance at the young woman in the last horse, he was aware of the fact that she had not awakened yet much to his dismay. Her wounds have all been healed thanks to his efforts, but physical wounds are easy to heal, mental wounds are another problem. He grimaced, wishing again that Hara was here, she is the only one who had the ability to solve problems like this. He is normally just a bash-a-whacker as far as he was concerned, preferring simple instructions, like "Kill that" "Fight" "Strike" though his looks betrayed it.

Shifting his feet to a more comfortable position he glanced at the chubby priest and the two guards keeping an eye on him. The two guards are rookies in his observation, the way they stand, hold their weapons and nervous twitches are proof enough of their inexperience. The priest on the other hand concerned him a lot. He had met people like that before, stupid nobles and leaders who think that their lives are above everyone's else, concerned more about how to gain more power leaving their subjects in misery. He hated those kind of people. An evil thought entered into his mind and he grinned inwardly.

"Hello there," he smiled at the two guards idiotically waving a hand as if he is their best friend. "Would you mind telling me when we can get in, my friend's dying and I would prefer finding a healer before that happened at least," the only response he got was the guards tightening their hands on their spears.

" _What a very unfriendly lot,"_ he thought to himself before addressing the fat priest. "And you there mister chubby in the robes. When can I get in?" he asked.

"Did you just call me chubby?!" the priest asked indignantly his face growing red with anger.

"You heard me chubby," replied the man not caring a bit about the figure in front of him.

"How dare you!" the priest screamed surprising his guards and earning him one eye looking from the stranger, spittle flying away from his mouth he continued the barrage of words. "I am Father Viktor of Rabona, part of the High Clergy, how dare you insult me in front of my city?" looking at the guards he pointed at them. "You and you, get his man out of my sight!"

He smiled seeing the terrified men approached him their spears leveled. "Oh come on jackass," he made a whining tone. "I only want my friend here healed, can't we handle that before you throw us out?"

"Tch! Can't you see that your friend is a Silver-Eyed Witch?! She is forbidden from entering the city," the priest replied hotly.

"The hell is a Silver-Eyed Witch and what's wrong with her? She is just a young woman as far as I can see,"

Marching towards the girl slumped on the horse, he could not help but snigger as he imagined the man walking like an overblown balloon. His amusement was then turned to shock and anger as the fat priest undid the buckles on her legs pulling her down the animal roughly, making her head thud on the ground…hard. He is stunned as he watched the blood pour from the wound on her head, and if that was not enough to tick him off, the priest reached down pinching her eyelids suddenly making the girl scream in pain.

Father Viktor have only a moment of pleasure as he heard the girl scream. Next thing he knew was the feeling of something prickly pointed at his throat Instincts of self-preservation warned him not to move as the sharp object came in contact with the loose skin of his neck.

"Nobody…touches….her!" the angry voice of the man growled in warning. Panic and confusion set in the priest's heart.

The day had been a weird one for him, first the council had accepted the fact that they harbored an ex-claymore fugitive which is highly against their oldest laws. Now this guy is defending a Silver-Eyed Witch from him, a member of the high clergy and a human, he really wanted to wake up from this ugly dream he is in right now.

"Aoshi, Enough!" a low pitched feminine voice broke the nervous air around, and the priest breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the unwanted object move away from his throat. Struggling up on the stone gateway his eyes narrowed as he saw the nun and that damnable crusader approaching them from one of the city gates. His anger even grew as he saw the tall man run towards them, hugging the tall woman twirling her round and round in the air in his arms.

" _Damn more allies for these traitors,"_

….

….

….

Galatea was surprised and jealousy cascaded like an angry waterfall as she stood motionless as the man hugged Hara in a very affectionate manner, nearly breaking her heart as they both laughed aloud in happiness. She only looked on as the person whirl her lover in the air holding her with his strong arms. Thoughts of self-pity crashed on the barriers of her mind, nearly making her cry, only her sense of pride kept her standing and looking normal though the raging beast insider her wanted nothing more than to rip the man from limb to limb.

"Aoshi put me down now," giggled Hara as she was left panting for breath during the physical exchange. Rearranging the tight suit to clear the ruffles that the hug caused in the fabric, she raised an eyebrow at the man assessing her up and down. "What are you looking at Aoshi?" she asked.

"Don't you think that kind of attire is kind of vulgar?" he asked looking at the tight suit which heavily emphasized the tall woman's curves and figure. Seeing the woman's eyebrows raise up like a thunderstorm he quickly added "Not that it's not nice…it's really nice but don't you think that it's too nice…I mean it looks good in you but..uhmm…doesn't it look just a little too good?" he stammered face falling as he saw the woman angry glare remain in her friend's eyes.

"You know what I mean," he pointed out waving his hands over in the air in a manner of forced explanation which literally did not explain anything.

"Right," replied Hara knowingly making the other smile. "Anyway it's good to see you again Aoshi, what brings you here? And why are you scaring the little pudgy priest there. I thought with that kind of heart you have on animals, you can't even hurt a little ant,"

"I survived the crash of the ship Hara, I've buried the others in the shore, giving them their proper rights," said Aoshi sadly as he remembered the three swords guarding the graves of his comrades standing tall and proud on the seashore, a reminder for everyone to see the mounds of the fallen warriors.

"So I'm the only one left in the Paladins' right?" asked Hara tears with on her eyes. "I've never thought that the others would be gone, out of us four I'm the weakest. You know that already Aoshi,"

"I can't really call you weak Hara, you're fighting style can rather rival even the strongest of us Cavaliers," he replied putting an arm over the woman's shoulder. Making the woman's eyebrows shot back at him with a questioning stare. "Sarcasm…sarcasm… I know," he joked raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Anyway back to my original question Aoshi, what are you doing here?"

"Well I have run along a little trouble along the way while finding you," he pointed back and his face suddenly turned dead white as he saw the young woman he carried all the way from the forest, lying on the road.

"Aoshi you idiot!" screamed Hara as she rushed to the girl's side, cradling the bleeding head with her arms. "Why haven't you attended to her when she had fallen from the horse?!" the crusader asked hotly.

"It's not my fault," answered the man defensively. "It's Father Pudgy over here who had pulled her down," he pointed out and was confused as the man with his guards was finally gone. "I swear he was just right here, that slimy git," he growled angrily.

"Forget him, help me with her," ordered Hara pressing his hands on the wounded forehead stopping the blood flow. "Slight concussion get me a clean piece of cloth and hurry at it,"

Aoshi ran back to his saddlebags pulling a small rag that he used to clean his scabbard. It's not exactly clean, but at least it's cleaner than the rest that he have. Running back at the two women, he handed it to his commanding officer and cannot help but notice the disapproving frown that came to her face as she received the "slightly" clean fabric that she had requested. Twirling it on the girl's head she covered the wounded area, while roping the cloth like a bandana in her head. Once confident that the cloth covered the small wound, she placed a hand on the wound and the man felt the gentle aura of the crusader being released stopping the blood flow in a few seconds.

"She's going to be alright now," sighed Hara, as she wiped the unconscious face clean of the blood. "What happened to her Aoshi?" she asked, looking at the standing figure.

"I don't know Hara. I found her unconscious, bloody and must have been raped for the wounds are more down in her pelvic region,"

"I see," replied the crusader simply. She hated men who forced themselves on women and wished she could find whoever did this to the girl. Looking at the face she can't help but admire the young age written clearly as day on it. "She's so young" whispered the crusader.

"I know," replied the other with a small smile. "What do we do now Hara?" he asked. Inside he was glad now, his friend is a thinker and he preferred following rather than leading at all. It makes life more simpler for him as far as he was concerned.

"We need to leave the city," she answered. "Claymores like her isn't welcome here,"

"Claymores?" the man inquired politely, the name unfamiliar to his ears.

"Long story, I'll tell you later. For now we need to return to Galatea's house. It might be a squeeze but we'll fit-…." She suddenly stopped as she only realized something.

"Hara?"

"Where's Galatea?" she asked her voice tinged with fear and worry.

"Who's Galatea Hara?" Aoshi asked confused at his friend's sudden change of mood.

"The nun standing beside me,"

"I don't know…maybe she-…" he suddenly stopped covering his ears as the crusader shouted the name out loud startling many people. "Hara what's the matter with you?" he asked and was surprised to see tears streaming down the blue-eyes. All their time as comrades, he never saw the woman cry even with the most horrific wounds seeing her now unhinged him a great deal. "Hara?"

"Gala where are you?" she sobbed not paying attention to the confused soldier beside her. She had forgotten about her due to her reunion with one of her friends. Now she's gone and though Hara won't ever admit it, she is very protective of her lover, and seeing her gone makes her lose her common sense. Unleashing her aura she spread them all over the city feeling the sensations of every one. It is her way of tracking people and seeing that the nun have her own Yoki aura, it would be quite easy to distinguish her from the others.

"Hara what are you doing?" asked Aoshi panicking as she felt the woman's aura spreading. "You'll alert every demon spawn that we are here," he added. The technique that she used might be able to sense allies and enemies, but any demon with half a soul would feel the massive aura pinpointing its source and Aoshi didn't have any wish to be demon fillet.

"I don't care," gritted Hara angrily focusing on the task at hand. As she didn't feel the aura of her lover, she felt tears on her eyes again. "Gala where are you?"

…

….

The nun was sobbing uncontrollably on her bed as she rocked back and forth trying to get the painful feeling off her chest. She had quietly slipped off away from the two before the moment she saw the man put his arm around her. Unable to control her emotions any longer she left the scene as quietly as possible, taking great care not to disturb the "lovebirds" as she called them in her head.

Alone she had trekked back to her home letting the tears of jealousy and pain she had stubbornly fought off in the city finally release. She was angry at Hara for having someone, she did not tell her about. She hated that man who held her beloved in such proximity that she had claimed as her own. And most of all she was angry at herself for even thinking about falling in love in the first place.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she asked nobody in particular. Curling up in a fetal position she wiped her face with the white sheets of her bed and was surprised that the smell of the fabric was still that of her beloved. She smiled faintly as she remembered that on this bed they have first slept together. Memories of how she caressed her face, how she kissed her, those soft lips of hers entwined on her, the slender arms hugging her gently as they professed their love on each other the first time. The time when she was reminded what it means to be human.

" _She must have really loved me,"_ Galatea thought to herself as she can clearly imagine the crusader's face looking at her through the bed.

" _I'm really stupid,"_ she thought to herself. _"That mam might have just been a friend, you have seen how different the hug Hara gave him from the hug she reserved for the ones she love. How could you have been so stupid?"_ the nun wanted to kick herself for her stupidity, she had overreacted on her jealousy and now Hara must be frantic down there searching for her. After all she did leave without telling her why? And where? Coming to a swift decision, she swung herself up from her stupor. Looking at the never-used mirror lying near her bed, she arranged herself. It won't do for the crusader to see her in this disheveled state. Her hair was not straight at all any more but scattering like leaves in the forest, and her face is red from crying. It would be obvious to everyone that she had issues.

" _After all I haven't been completely honest with her,"_ thought Galatea sadly as she remembered that time alone session with Sid. Deep inside something tells her that she isn't worthy enough for her lover after she acted like a whore for being so selfish and vain at that little accident on salvaging her secret.

Shaking her head she focused on combing her hair when she suddenly froze. Faint yoki auras are getting closer on her position. She counted five heading in a straight line towards her position.

" _A full execution party,"_ she thought to herself. _"Have they come for me? Impossible! I hid my Yoki aura carefully,"_ she suddenly felt grew cold as she remembered how she released her Yoki on healing her eyes to see Hara clearly.

" _Damn!"_ going to the statue of the twin goddesses beside her bed quickly, she punched the middle making the porcelain crack and shatter. Sound of broken china are heard, but there was one sound that differ from the others, the sound of a heavy metal falling on the wooden floor. Bending down, Galatea gripped the familiar handle of her old claymore, the blade as tall as herself.

"It's nice to see you again old friend," she whispered breathing the dust away from the blade hilt revealing her old symbol engraved on the weapon. Memories of it flooded back to her and she had to grit her teeth as she felt her legs wobble from the pain it caused her conscience and inner self.

Walking outside she gripped the handle tightly as she waited for the coming reception. As far as she can tell, all of them are not that strong, but their aura exibits great determination that would rend her yoki manipulation useless. Her blood grew cold as she realized that these warriors are specially chosen to defeat her. In her heart she knew that the chance of survival are less than zero, still she would not give up without a fight. Going back to the door, she took a paper and parchment writing four words, she plastered it on the front of her house before returning back to her vigil.

Soon she heard the clanking of the metal boots and she was greeted with the sight of the new generation of warriors approaching her. Their face impassive, she smiled at them slightly. "Hello, who might you be? Can I help you warriors?"

A long-straight haired one stepped away from the others drawing her sword, pointing it at the nun. "My name is Audrey, Number three of the Organization. God-Eye Galatea, former Number three for the crime of desertion. I have come for your head!"

"Wow, a formal one and my successor too," Galatea chirped dusting her nun outfit before standing tall and proud.

"Well what are you waiting for?"


	12. Chapter 12

DEVOTION

 _She could remember them, every little face that she had been assigned to care for on these past two years. How drastically then her life have changed, devoting her life in the solitude of darkness she had found another meaning of light, to be reminded of what it means to be human. She can't help but chuckle as she did her daily chores of trimming the grass, or picking the wildflowers she would need to set on her windowsill. Where once she worried on how to make her head remain on her body during missions, now she worries about pricking her fingers in the thorn bush as her hands searched for its flower._

 _All in all it was a blessed life for her, and soon she learned to love her new name. "Sister Latea" they call her. The children love her, the men desired her, the populace enjoy having her in their presence. So different from the way she is treated as a Silver-Eyed Witch before. Where once she radiated doom and fear, now she gives hope as she blessed people and children flock to her care even in the far home of hers, on the little cabin in the woods._

 _Then it all changed, once she thought she was satisfied by her daily life, another variable inserted itself. That came in the form of the blue-haired Crusader Hara, a tall woman rivaling her in beauty and in grace. She had been impressed with the woman's character, a seasoned warrior yet a gentle heart. The woman did not judge her for what she is, but for who she was. She still can't even fathom what possessed the blue-eyed woman to kiss her that night. That was her first kiss she reserved for the one she can love and the crusader had stolen it unknowingly._

 _Even she did not understand how it all end up like this anymore. The woman called her beautiful, something she want to be but can never achieve. She's a vain person doing her best to maintain her beauty unlike the other who is just that way. Until now she still can't fathom the reasons how she had fallen for the other woman. She hated herself for that, she knew the Organization will find her one day, no matter how carefully she hid her footsteps. Knowing her lover she would rather fight for her and die, than watch her suffer._

 _Life is so unfair, why must it deny me love? Haven't I sacrificed enough? All she could feel was the slow beating of her heart as she felt her life draining away from her. Somewhere in the corner she could hear another woman's screams as they tortured her. Looking up she could see the shady outline of the sun leering at her face. Oh how lucky it is, that it is safe and unreachable._

 _A silhouette of a standing warrior of the Organization shadowed her dying form. She could feel the ghastly thing she inserted on her eating her insides. Oh how she wished that God would answer her prayers to see the woman she loved again, she laughed inside, she haven't even said the three words that meant a lot to her. How annoying life is, and how cruel love can be. She closed her eyes feeling the fog of Death encircling her._

….

….

….

Galatea had barely time to move out of the way as she felt the ground where she is standing on erupted in a debris of stone and sand. Leaping nimbly on her feet she raised her claymore in time as another of her executors appeared behind her attacking at her unguarded back. A clash of steel echoed as she leaned her body backward blocked it using one hand with the flat of her blade. The warriors she is facing are fast but they lack creativity.

"Getting a little impatient are we?" she smirked kicking the woman in the gut sending her to the dust on her rear. "May I at least get to know the names of my executioners?" she asked haughtily standing tall and proud.

Audrey nodded her head to the others before answering. "Audrey Number Three. I am the leader of this little party," She leaned her head to the other warriors behind her. The next warrior stepped forward, she is bearing many scars on her face making it impossible for her to smile anymore.

"I am Viletta Number Six,"

"Claudia Number twelve," she had long hair like her though not as sleek. The next warrior Galatea recognized.

"Fadara Number seventeen," Galatea sighed, she had expected to be killed fast. Now that she is here she knew that would be quite impossible. The other woman is well known as the Organization's interrogator when trying to pry secrets from their enemies. And her methods are usually brutal.

"The Organization sent its best torturer then. I wonder what that meant for me,"

"When this is done, you'll know," replied the Number Seventeen in her monotone voice.

"Right, that's four of you, who is the last one then?" asked Galatea haughtily.

"I-I'm Number Thirty-Five, my name's Katea," the warrior mumbled shyly. The nun raised an eyebrow at her, out of all the warriors she's the prettiest of them all, in fact she resembled Galatea a lot, only her rounded face, cheerful eyes and hair which is blond rather than the white of the other woman marked the difference between her and the taller woman.

"Hmm interesting," muttered Galatea with a curious tinge on her voice. "I never thought that a lower digit from the thirty's would be sent after me,"

"She's here to observe, nothing more," the one known as Viletta answered.

"Ah I see, so she's also an "Eye" like me right? If I may rightly guess she's the one who is supposed to replace me after the Organization finished getting rid of me on their ranks"

The others' solemn expression confirmed her answer. Sighing the nun leveled her claymore in front of her in a guard expression. She knew she was going to die here, but she won't go down without a fight. That would be too nauseous for her taste, nobody's going to say that God-Eye Galatea went down without a fight.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

The moment the words left her mouth, the warriors except Number Thirty-Five charged. Galatea grunted as she blocked Viletta's stroke, the force of the blow jarring her sword arm. She smirked, the girl might be strong but she isn't as experienced as her, kicking her at the abdomen she backed away just in time just as two auras appeared behind her. Twisting her body in a complete hundred eighty degrees, she turned just in time to raise her sword to block an attack from Audrey who looked sorry, but she could not meet the second blow from the other and hissed as Number Twelve made a slice on her exposed side.

Draining strength from the inhuman power inside her, she pushed Audrey off with mere strength allowing herself a margin of a few scant seconds to pull back just in time as Fadara's blade made contact with her legs. Taking a couple of jumps back, she winced as she felt the wounds taking their toll. They are shallow, but very painful, she was confused when her body didn't heal itself. As a powerful defensive type, these kind of wounds automatically generate without the use of her Yoki aura.

Glancing to the side, the nun's eyes narrowed as she saw Katea looking at her with a very apologetic face. Opening her Yoki perception, Galatea could clearly see the other's aura binding hers' like a snake, trapping it inside. Grimacing she felt a pit on her gut as she realized that she could not use her abilities of twisting the enemy's movements here. Overall she had nothing to use except her sword skills which a skill on which she didn't actually excel at much. During her time as a warrior, even the Number Six was better than her on a normal sword fight.

"So that's her ability," thought Galatea, techniques like that are hard to develop and require months if not years of training. Deep inside the nun can't help but smirk. The young woman who looked like her also have her abilities, though not yet as developed. There was something definitely off here.

"You've improved Fadara," she said trying to appear calm despite the pain. Luckily her connection to her Yoki is still working if she concentrated hard enough. She didn't want to think what would be the outcome of the fight is, if she is totally cut off from her aura. Looking to the side she could see Number Twelve standing recovering from being winded by her attack. Galatea was now surrounded by the four warriors.

"If you lay down your sword, I would give you a quick and painless death Galatea," Audrey told her. "I would even disregard the Organization's orders to torture you slowly to death if you do that," Galatea was stunned as she heard the woman's words. She can't believe those bastards would order her slaughtered like a pig rather than a noble death like a true warrior.

"Those are not our orders Audrey," hissed Fadara. "Rimuto himself gave me the assignment how to deal with this woman,"

"She is a fellow warrior like us even when she deserted. At least we can let her die with honor," the Number Three replied through gritted teeth.

"Bah! Honor.…what honor is there when we end up suffering for her? Don't you know that we will end up in harder missions if we didn't follow the orders given to us?" scoffed the Number twelve. Audrey was about to snap back when Viletta stood between them, her eyes pointed at the nun who is busily patching up her legs as best as she could.

"Before you guys argue more about what we do with her, I suggest we subdue her first. And Audrey," she gazed at the higher rank with steely eyes. "You are the leader of this little execution squad. I strongly advise that we follow the orders given to us or else there will be…..consequences," her tone making it evident that the higher rank would remember what their orders are. The Number Three was silent for a while before she answered.

"Fine, so be it,"

"If you plan to take my head, you have to take it by force," the nun said who had been silent the entire time they are arguing.

"Oh don't worry, we don't want your head," sneered Fadara jumping into the air jumping from the air, bringing her sword down two-handed with a shout while Viletta and the other two attacked from the ground.

Galatea grimaced as she felt her side open as Audrey slashed barely missing before the sword crashed into the ground. For once the nun wished that she excelled in speed not in strength. Sidestepping the Number Twelve warrior who lunged at the opening, Galatea arched her blade and was rewarded when the woman cried out in pain, her left hand gone. Leaping back from the Number Three who seems determined to cut her head off, she winced as she automatically felt her speed drop. Taking a glance at her wounded legs, she really wished that the annoying Number Thirty-Five would stop messing with her aura. Pushing her Yoki aura to ten percent, Galatea attacked the Number Three with such force that the nun was sure that the other woman would be turned to into a pulp of fleshy strands.

Her eyes widened as her sword stroke was negated by the other. She can't believe it, out of the forty-seven warriors of the Organization in her time, she is unmatched in strength when she released even ten percent of her Yoki aura. Seeing that her most powerful skill is easily outdone is just downright insulting for her. Forcing herself to twenty percent, she fueled more strength in her arms, aiming at the sword who seems to block her most powerful moves with consummate ease.

"Did you like my technique?" smirked Audrey as Galatea forced their swords into a deadlock near her chest. The nun was panting from the effort already.

"What…is…that..?" she huffed feeling the salty taste of perspiration touch her eyes.

"I call it Gentle Sword, even the most powerful attacks are easily parried by it without the use of my Yoki," the Number Three bragged. "And now you die!" her irises turned to gold as she suddenly pushed the former Number Three backward who stumbled not prepared by the forceful action. Her eyes widened in alarm as she felt another Yoki appear behind her. "How come she didn't see that?" Only the feeling of something cold was what the nun felt as the blade pierced her from the back and protruded from somewhere near her abdomen. The wound was incapacitating but not fatal, feeling an odd sensation of floating, the nun fell down hitting her face in the ground.

…

…

"Well that was easy," crowed Fadara in triumph as she removed her bloody sword from the woman's body. A pool of blood soon covered the ground as the nun struggled to breathe through her lungs, she was still alive…for now.

"I can't believe she cut my hand off," protested Viletta who had finally succeeded in returning her dismembered organ back to its rightful place. "I think it's time I returned the favor," Pushing herself up she walked to the fallen form looking at it with disgust. "Pathetic, and this is supposed to be the Former Number Three," she teased. Pulling the right arm in a vertical manner, she cannot help but grin at the silver eyes looking fearfully at her.

"An eye for an eye. A hand for a hand God-Eye," she yelled before bringing her sword down on the arm somewhere near the wrist. She took perverse pleasure at hearing the woman scream in pain as her hand was separated from her body. "Ohh did that hurt?" she mocked. "Wait till Fadara's done with you,"

"We need to kill her now," insisted Audrey who isn't thrilled by the display of violence. "She is a warrior and I strongly must protest that we do this the honorable way or not at all,"

"Really? So you want to disregard our orders and spare her a quick death?" asked Fadara her tone sounding as if she expected the outburst from the present Number Three.

"Yes," the long-haired woman replied stiffly. "We may be half-yoma, but we are not animals who torture our own until death,"

"Very well, Claudia would you mind doing the honors?"

"What?" Audrey had barely time to ask when a sudden pain in her abdomen mad her hiss in pain. Glancing at it, her eyes turned cold as she saw the cut deep enough to spill her organs. Clutching at the horrible wound she stumbled to a nearby tree preventing her guts from spilling out. She could feel the emotionless eyes of Claudia looking at her. She was an offensive type of warrior and wounds like these are hard for her to heal, if she can even heal herself at all.

"Audrey, Number Three, the fact that you refused the order personally made to us by our leader Rimuto, I sentence you to death," the Number twelve stoically said.

"Da-Damn you," coughed Audrey as blood gurgled in her throat. "Is…. that how…the Organization…view… my life as… expendable…then?"

"Yes," the other replied curtly before turning away her hair billowing in the wind behind her. She was replaced by the scarred-face of Fadara. "Oh does it hurt?" she gleefully asked poking at the open wound on the woman's gut. "I really like it when people scream from a gut wound," the woman added before inserting her right hand inside making the Number Three scream shrilly as her intestines are slowly pulled out of her.

"Let her go!" the young voice of Katea demanded as she swung her claymore to the torturer who jumped out of the way. "You're all worse than yoma!" the low-ranked warrior screamed with tears in her eyes. Placing herself between the three and Audrey, she held out her weapon in a defensive form of stature. The normally shy girl can't even believe that she had the courage to defend her fallen leader.

"You really think that you a lousy Number Thirty-Five could stand against all of us higher ranks?" the bored voice of Viletta asked as she assessed the trembling figure facing her. "Fine, I'll make it quick then," she took a step forward when something suddenly grabbed her ankle making her stop. Peering down she could see the face of the nun looking at her with intense hatred with those silver-eyes of hers.

"Leave…the girl… alone!" she hissed as blood poured out of her mouth.

"You're in no position to make demands traitor," the Number Six coldly replied before kicking the woman in the face making her grunt as blood erupted from her nose. "Fadara, would you mind following the orders our benevolent leader gave us while I execute the other two traitors?" asked Viletta looking at the spiky-haired warrior who grinned with pleasure before walking to the fallen form of the nun. Turning her head back to the pretty girl in front of her she smirked. "Now where were we traitor?"

…..

….

….

Katea was literally trembling in fear as she saw the braided woman nearing her. Inside she knew she was doomed, even with her skills in yoki manipulation the others clearly outclassed her in every way. An ear-splitting scream echoed in behind her foe and her eyes widened as she saw the Number seventeen making superficial wounds on the nun. Large enough to hurt her and make her scream, but shallow enough to avoid making lethal damage. She gritted her teeth, the woman tried to protect her from Viletta and as a result was kicked hard in the face. The claymore do not know anymore where her allegiances lay.

"Katea…." The wheezing voice of Audrey behind her caught her attention. "Y-yes?"

"Save….yourself," she mumbled, through the pain in her wounds. "Leave….. me…..run…"

"No, captain I won't leave you," sobbed Katea as she saw her executor getting nearer to her. Even if she try to run, Viletta and Fadara could still easily outstrip her in the long chase. Yet if she try to fight, she will suffer a lot before dying, especially since the infamous Number Seventeen is here. That woman has no remorse at all.

"I….order…you…to…go," the pained voice of Audrey hummed behind her. The very sound of it sent cold tingles of shame on the younger woman. She can't abandon her captain, no way not ever.

"No!" the angry voice of the girl responded, she had finally decided that if she die, at least she could die with dignity. The screams of the nun echoed again and Katea shivered in fear when she glimpsed behind Viletta the bent form of the torturer with a crazy look on her eyes as she began making lacerations on the exposed woman's legs. The grass on which the ex-claymore is lying is already stained with her blood as the executor have fun on making her scream.

"Number twenty-nine," Katea heard Fadara giggle with delight as she made another hole in the tall woman's shoulders spraying her face with red. She's barely recognizable as her entire form is stained with the red of her subject's life stream. "Scream, I want you to scream," she madly smiled as she inserted her blade again making the woman whimper and shudder beneath her.

"Enough," Katea screamed through her tears as she jumped behind Viletta using her Yoki binding to prevent her executioner from moving. It lasts only a second or two, when the target is not being threatened, and it would not work at all if she attempted to slice the Number Six's head off. Bent as she was over the pale form of the nun, Fadara might have ended up killed as she saw the double digits blade approaching her. What happened was rather a large "Clang!" and Katea's sword was thrown off her hand landing a soft thud in the grass a few meters away.

"I believe it is not your place, to interfere with our leader's wishes Number Thirty-Five. The emotionless voice of Claudia whispered in her ear before she felt the hard edge of a blade open the hamstrings in her legs making her fall to the ground. Looking behind she could see the blade of Viletta with her blood on it. The woman had crept up from behind and attacked her. Cowardly move.

"That's the reason why you must not leave an enemy standing," Viletta merely shrugged as if she is nothing but a nuisance making Katea wonder if she had read her mind. Her thoughts returned to her then as she felt somebody poking at her belly and Katea screamed as she realized that it was Fadara. She would have preferred fighting an Awakened Being with a stick and stone rather than be under the woman's hands.

"Your skin's too tender and soft like a newly born babe," Fadara purred as she traced the soft fabric of her subject with her fingers. She relished making the other woman uncomfortable as she struggled to bring herself up with her hands.

"Get.. your…filthy.. hands off…her," the pained voice of the nun warned as she struggled to form the words on her bloodied mouth.

"Ooooh…concerned are we?" mocked the Number Seventeen sweetly as she traced the tear-filled face of her younger companion. "I feel so bad doing this, this is so great that both of you looked almost the same, don't worry Miss Galatea, I'll take very good care of her. I'll make her scream unlike you,"

"No…don't you….dare,"

…..

…..

…..

Pain washed over her as the hole on her shoulder ached on every twitch it completely immobilizes her arm making it useless. A large open wound from her armpit to the hip bled profusely and the hole in her abdomen is making it difficult to move an inch. A small hole had been made on her chest collapsing her right lung making it difficult to breathe as her insides are filled with blood making her vision blurry. Free now from the Number Thirty-Five's bond she could successfully make her Yoki heal her body, but she cannot concentrate due to the fact that her entire body is laced with pain. Any attempt now make her severely lose control and risk Awakening.

Through blurry eyes she could see the Number Seventeen removed something from her scabbard she tossed it to Viletta who caught it before bending down on the fallen form of Audrey, how in the world did she not recognize that the other woman had an extra compartment on her armor. She could see her taking another one from her luggage hole on the back and Galatea's eyes widened as she recognized it. It is a long tongue of an Awakened Being, it's as large as her arm and long as her leg. Yet what surprised her was the fact that it was alive. The squirming it is doing on the woman's hands are proof enough of its existence.

"I usually reserve this for my special interrogations, and though our orders did not say anything about using this. It is special enough for me,"Fadara grinned as she slowly lowered it into Katea's frail form.

"Don't hurt her!" Galatea attempted to scream but found that she could barely do it in a whisper. She was dying and she could do nothing as the perverse woman make her watch a child being tortured. As a nun she had grown affectionate to people and especially the children under her care. Watching the scene unfold before her was too much. "Hurt me, not her…I'm the one you want," she called out through her prone position.

"Don't worry honey, we'll get to you," the sweet voice of Fadara answered. Proof enough that she enjoyed whatever is going to happen.

Audrey's high scream suddenly came and Galatea panicked as she felt the woman's Yoki respond as it rose at a high level from zero to twenty percent. Through blurry eyes, she might have covered her mouth in horror at the scene unfolding in front of her. The long Awakened tongue was stuck in her gut making its way slowly inside, it was nearly halfway in. The woman was screaming as unwanted object damaged her on the inside.

"Captain….captain…" the racking voice of the younger one called out in misery and helplessness before she too screamed as one of those long appendages made a hole on her gut eating her from the inside. Fadara was laughing aloud in glee now as she basked through her former comrades' shrieks of pain. Viletta was pale but didn't said anything. Claudia was monotone as usual, and Galatea wanted to cover her ears to block the agonizing sounds of the young girl and her companion. This is not what she had expected, to happen. She thought that they would come, beat her to submission and then kill her, not this insanity that seem to pervade around her. She wanted it to end, she wished it all would end.

"Please, somebody help," she sobbed as the Katea's screams became higher in pitch and Audrey is gurgling now. She barely saw the dark outline of Fadara bending over her.

"Well as promised hon, you're next," she smiled before putting one of the long tongues in the nun's stomach. A few minutes later, Galatea's screams joined the others.

…..

…..

…..

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a male voice broke the continuing cascade of screams and despite the pain, Audrey lifted her head slightly from the tree she was slumped on. A tall man wearing a white coat that stretched to his feet are standing at the road leading to a clearing. He has massed hair which is unkept and a serious face. A long slender sword kept in a scabbard are tucked on his armpit. Audrey thought him handsome and she had to kick herself for making silly crushes in such a time before the bulge on her stomach grew and she proceeded on continuing her screams.

"I was sent by Hara to check on you Galatea, when she felt the distress on your "Yokieeee.." aura," Audrey had to stifle a giggle as she found his miswording of the word so terribly cute.

" _Wait, how can a regular man know about Yoki auras? Is he an Awakened Being?"_ she thought frantically. The last thing she wanted now was a monster making a meal of their dead bodies. Focusing her perception on her, she could feel an aura emanating, but cleaner and more calm than the ones she used.

"Done checking me out yet?" he asked gazing at her. The Number Three was surprised, how could he sense that she was tracing her aura? Even the single digits never know when they are espied upon by their fellow warriors. "Don't worry little girl, I'll pay them back for ya" he smiled making her feel like floating on the clouds despite the pain.

" _Yep, I definitely like him,"_ she grudgingly admitted.

"You're Aoshi right?" the whispered voice of the nun caught her attention. Audrey panicked, judging on her standards, the tall woman does not have long. She wondered herself, since when did she consider the nun her ally?

"Yes Galatea she told me about you. I went up here to save your sorry ass as Hara requested. She is following behind me, but I was faster so I went ahead,"

"Could you do a favor for me?" the nun wheezed.

"What?"

"Tell her I love her, please," the nun begged as she began wincing when the tongue in her abdomen began delving itself again.

"You do that yourself. We're not done yet here," the annoyed voice of Aoshi answered before she looked steely at the three executors. "Well here I am, attack me, lop my head off, what are you waiting for?" he mocked.

There was a hiss of wind and Audrey barely saw the three charge without a word at the man. Audrey tried to stand, the person was just a man and she knew that those three would not hesitate to kill him. "Aoshi No!" she yelled in concern. Her eyes widened as the man held the long wooden scabbard on both ends. There was a flash of steel being pulled and she gasped as she saw two small swords being drawn, they're small like half a sword in length and diameter. Now she knows he's going to die, those weapons can't hold off a claymore like the ones wielded by her.

"St-," she barely finished the word when there was the sound of blade breaking bone and skin and she watched three women fell to the ground with two deep wounds each. By the time they hit the dirt they are dead. She could only stare in fear at the man who seemed to just change position from a ready stance to a finishing one in a blink of an eye.

"Quick, precise, painless," he muttered. "Too merciful for what you really deserve," he added coldly aiming a kick at the Number twelve's side.

"Hara-….," the dying voice of the former Number Three floated in the trees and Audrey cried out as she felt the woman's Yoki disappearing.

" _I can't let her die! I can't let her die!,"_ her thoughts screamed as flashback of images returned to her of her family being devoured by Yoma while she stood helpless.

"Devotion," a woman's voice whispered softly like water in a riverbank and Audrey found herself engulfed in an aura of green. She could feel the ghastly thing inside her disintegrate, her wounds are closing and she felt better than anytime she had ever been. Looking to the others she could see them encircled by the aura too. She smiled, whoever doing this needs to be thanked and repaid. She couldn't have been more right as another voice screamed louder than any of them ever did filled the air.


	13. Chapter 13

A New Family

"Sister Latea, Peter is being mean again," the small voice of the crying Lily filled the entire compound again.

"That's not fair," Peter hotly protested as he frowned at the small girl who had started clinging to the nun's skirt with her small hands. "It won't be fun if I only allow you to win always," he snapped at the girl who poked her tongue out at him making the other children laugh at the two's antics. Even Galatea smiled as she patted the little girl cooing her about not cheating when the two of them are playing games.

Closing her eyes, Galatea inhaled deeply savoring the fresh air that flowed on her solitary home. She couldn't have been gladder, the young ones are playing in her yard, their gleeful laughs and cries to one another are music to the nun's ears. At the distance was the small group of men-at-arms being assigned to escort the kids to "protect" them in any kind of circumstance during their trips here at her home. She gingerly kept the young ones away from them since they had the bad habit to gamble when they are bored on waiting. Deep inside, Galatea have a faint feeling that the fingers of the clergy are behind this, she knew that those men and women did not trust her fully yet, eyes or no eyes ever since the fact became known that she is an ex-Claymore.

Unlike their hard-headed older counterparts, the kids didn't find it bad that the nun regained her eyesight again. Though a few are quite awed by their color. Some of the older boys have even made snide comments that she looked much prettier without the red scar. The tall woman can't help but smile at these little words. The children are so naïve yet and they trust easily. That's what makes the woman love them so much. She chuckled again as she thought of her past life. Normally when someone made a comment that she is beautiful long ago, she would have been beaming with pride and all around aloofness thinking herself above others. Now she is just Galatea, plain and simple. The sound of wood falling on the ground was heard and the nun sighed as she trudged to the side of her house seeing the blond-haired girl Claymore called Yuma picking up the stacks of wood that she had dropped.

"Yuma, what are you doing?" Galatea asked with a frown on her face. "We don't need that extra firewood for now, leave it until later. Relax and enjoy yourself. Do something that makes you happy," she smiled slightly at the young girl who turned away shyly. The young claymore has been entrusted into her care since the fools on the High Clergy panicked seeing that she is a Silver-Eyed-Witch. They haven't even considered the fact that she is young and have no place to stay. So being the only option left, Galatea took responsibility on accepting the young girl on her home. She did not regret it one bit, the shy girl grew on her and she loved it. It feels like having a daughter. So all in all it's a good thing in her eyes as far as she was concerned.

"I-I just want to cook lunch that's all?" she mumbled softly making the nun's eyes roll in exasperation as realization sets in.

"Really? I thought it is Aoshi's turn to cook the food today," she raised an eyebrow making the younger one cringe in fear. Galatea smirked inside, her surrogate daughter really lacked confidence that even the slightest actions of annoyance caused her to cringe in fear.

"Let me guess he run off to God knows where again leaving his duties to you?"

"Yes, Gala," she guiltily admitted as she recalled the man convincing her to cover up for him as he scrambled on the window to escape the nun's designated chores assigned to him. "I can cook better than him Gala. Don't worry I'm happy being able to help in any way that I can," a small smile seemed to materialize in her lips as she looked at the nun.

Despite the annoyed feeling creeping on her head, Galatea smiled as she heard how Yuma called out to her using her pet name. It is a sign of affection that she usually just reserve for those she considered as family. Hearing it from the young girl's lips are something that signifies the importance of how her younger companion looked up to her. Leaning down she kissed the top of the younger one's forehead before scolding her.

"Next time don't cover for Aoshi okay?" she patted the girl affectionately on her cheek. "He gets to be lazier than usual if we don't curb that annoying attitude of his," Yuma smiled at the little insult that Galatea had thrown at the male warrior before heading off inside.

Left alone at the empty side of her cabin, Galatea felt completeness as she watched the retreating back of the young woman disappear from her sight. Yuma is young barely sixteen as far as Galatea can tell, she's not surprised that the girl lacked confidence due to inexperience and have a tendency to merely follow orders without first considering what the results are.

" _She must have been bullied by the other warriors during her time in the Organization,"_ she thought sadly. It had been three days since the execution squad came demanding her head. Three days that Aoshi, Audrey and Katea decided to defect from the Organization in disgust seeing that they are considered merely expendable.

Galatea had a nagging feeling that Audrey stayed because of Aoshi though. It was plain obvious to anyone who could see the little tidbits the polite woman did to gain the young man's attention. And as on Aoshi's side, she was amused by the fact that he is pranking the other, keeping his crush hanging on a noose, acting as if he is not interested making the woman put more effort on making her herself look more lovely than usual. She can't help but smile every time she thought about the two. They are going to make a cute couple together if they ever progressed from the puppy love phase they are in right now. Audrey's polite manner would successfully curb Aoshi's sardonic attitude and the man's humor would make Audrey loosen up a bit.

" _I guess it is for the best,"_ the nun thought to herself as she walked back to the yard. She prayed the best for both of them. She just hoped that when the time comes, Aoshi would not be disgusted by the ugly scar that warriors like her and Audrey bore. It would have catastrophic results if he reacted negatively.

Shaking the negative thoughts away from her head, Galatea focused on the scene in front of her. The ten children are running after one another playing tag while the little one called Mary chased them. Galatea smiled as she saw the small girl try futilely to catch up with her older friends with her little legs. Behind her was the slender form of Katea following the girl with ready hands in case she accidentally trip.

Looking at the more cheerful version of herself, the nun felt a little jealous of how much more her companion bloomed than her. In all aspects the young Claymore was her, only the fact that the hair is yellow compared to her pale white and the jolly aspect the other has, differentiated both of them. Things have gotten more weird when Katea had taken an instant liking to her once she got over the fact that the Organization she is serving would prefer her dead now than alive. The young warrior had even went to the point where she dressed like the nun, only her clothes are a soft pink making her look like a flower blooming under the sun. The exact opposite to her older look-alike self who wore black and white Not that Galatea regretted having her around, the girl have been a big help and the children took an instant liking to her too, even the nun considered her a surrogate daughter like Yuma. She only felt a little weird seeing someone looking like her walking down the place she called home.

"Katea would you mind watching the kids for a while?" Galatea called out. "I need to go to the woods to pick up some things,"

"Sure Gala, be careful not to trip okay?" replied Katea with a caring smile before returning to her task on dogging the small Mary. The nun merely chuckled, raising her hand at her back to indicate that she heard her before plunging to the shades of the trees.

The forest that surrounded the little cabin of the ex-claymore was literally a forest. Tall fir trees grew unhindered on the glades and no path exists for humans to navigate. There was also the sounds of the animals living in the forest, from the high calls of the wolf and the barely heard skittering of the lowly mouse, the noise are mind numbing for any trespasser. Any reckless human who venture here usually end up lost, never to be seen again.

As much as the forest forebode woe and danger, the nun found this place actually peaceful. Here on this solitary place, nature grew untouched and unsullied by the hands of men. On this dark place she took the time to collect her thoughts, this is the also the source of the white wildflowers that she often placed on the windowsill of her home.

During her time of being blind, the nun actually had to rely on nothing but her touch and smell to successfully navigate the forest paths. Now with the restoration of her eyes, Galatea could now fully appreciate how her senses have heightened during the duration of her time spent in darkness. Traversing the once familiar paths that her body are so used to, the nun could not help noticing the animals avoiding her. Even the pack wolves who watched her from afar are not moving within fifty paces of her in any direction. The tall woman could not help but feel sorry for her and her kind. Even nature considered them a freak.

" _I guess this is who we truly are,"_ she thought sadly as she stared back at the glowing eyes that bore on her as she walked on. Those eyes remain rooted on her until she finally left the forest path.

….

….

It was nearly lunch when Galatea returned from her trek in the forest. On her hand are three white flowers their petals glistening in the sunlight. The faint aroma of food pervaded the air and the nun smiled as she remembered the young girl who had taken the menial task on cooking for them all. Galatea was realistic enough to know that both Hara and Yuma can cook better than her, despite the tasty meals that their little group regularly have, the nun felt a little jealous on her two companions. As much as she unsuccessfully tried changed her arrogant attitude, the nun still hated to be outdone by anyone. Erasing the envious feelings on her head, the tall woman strode to the source of smell which make her stomach growl in hunger.

The sight that greeted Galatea when she emerged from the canopy of trees was so comical that she had to drop the delicate cargo she was holding to hug her midriff as she erupted into snorts of laughter. The sounds of an angry Audrey can be heard echoing in the heavens as she screamed murder threats unheeding the confused gazes the children have or how the guards gripped their weapons when they observed the polite woman they met earlier, chase an escaping human with her Claymore.

"Quite amusing aren't they?" the voice of Katea made Galatea look at the younger version of herself smiling faintly at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Yes," agreed the nun unable to stop the smile disappearing from her lips. "When did they return Katea?" she asked.

"Oh quite half an hour ago," replied the other with a small swish of her blond hair, graceful enough to turn the gazes of men made Galatea feel nostalgic. That is the same action she always did unconsciously when she is talking to people. "They are both fine and everything's normal until Aoshi decided to prank Audrey at least," continued the girl as she watched Aoshi making a desperate attempt on climbing a tree while Audrey screamed at him from the bottom.

"Hmm… but still I can't believe that both of them can't see the obvious mutual affection that is going on between them," said the nun thoughtfully as she observed the pair in their antics. "Makes me want to knock both of their heads together to make them understand,"

The girl beside her just blushed, a crimson line tinging her cheeks that amused Galatea to no end. She had quite forgotten that despite the beauty the person beside her have, she is no older than Yuma by a year at least. The nun wondered if the girl already had that "Talk" about relationships yet. Girls on her age as a human would still be looking at the clouds wishing for a prince and a fairy tale castle when romance is involved. Claymore's on the other hand are more mature than regular humans and is no stranger to the paths of Love. That's also the reason why relationships between warriors in the Organization is strictly prohibited, and the consequences are harsh when they are caught.

"Hey Kat, have you ever been in a relationship yet?" inquired the nun using the pet name she created on the spot for the girl.

A bark of soft laughter escaped her thin lips as she watched the girl turn red to the tip of her ears as she tried to avoid the taller woman's eyes. "Mumble….mumble…"

"What is that? I can't hear you," she continued in a teasing tone, prodding the soft part of the girl's hips with her finger.

"Gala- it hurts," squealed Katea as she backed away from the playful poking her idol gave her. "Fine," she waved her hands in mock surrender as the nun tried to poke her again. "I'm still single ever since I am born, happy?" she asked putting a brave show to the other person by putting her hands in her hips.

"Really? I never thought that," the nun smiled as she stooped on her younger counterpart so close making the younger woman cringe in fear and uneasiness breaking her façade as she could absolutely smell the air coming from the taller woman's nose. It only then occurred to her how close the nun's appearance is to her own. It even felt like looking at a mirror when she gazed at the angelic face in front of her.

"For someone as pretty as you, I can't believe nobody yet, warrior or human tried to make a move on you," teased the nun touching her nose with her index finger making Katea yelp in surprise at the unexpected move. A sudden scream made the two of them break their conversation as they focused on the scene in front of them.

"Gala, should we stop them?" asked a nervous Katea as she tried hard not to laugh.

"I don't think we have any reason to," shrugged Galatea, smiling as she watched.

"She's hurting him,"

"Nah, he deserves it," commented the nun thinking of how the male warrior escape his chores leaving the timid Yuma to clean up his mess. Now she was not in the slightest concerned about the victimized person.

"I still think it is way too ruthless," insisted Katea as a gurgling sound are heard all over the clearing making the kids ran to the protective backs of the guards who merely watched wide-eyed.

"Anyway what did he do, that caused this trouble in the first place?" asked Galatea in curiosity as the man cried for help.

…

…

…

Aoshi's head spin in confusion as he was tied headfirst to the tree he had taken refuge in. He didn't expect the woman's reaction to be this angry. And if being flipped upside down in a piece of bark wasn't enough, his head was plunged into a barrel of water nearly suffocating him. It's either he drink it all down or he drown. Whatever choice he chose, he knew that the woman he craved for would then be satisfied with his punishment. After all, he successfully made her scream as loud as she could during the past hour.

…

…

"Hey Yuma, how are you doing?" asked Galatea as she entered the safety of her humble abode leaving the two lovebirds to cool off on their own outside. She had left Katea to deal with the task on explaining to the soldiers and children that the behavior of the two are quite normal, convincing them that they are not trying to kill one another.

"Oh those flowers are pretty," exclaimed Yuma in delight standing up from the pot she is stirring in the fireplace as she approached the other woman giving her a small hug before taking one of the flowers that the nun held. Galatea's eyes softened as she observed the young woman make small remarks about how beautiful the flower is, making comments about how it smells and how beautiful it is. Taking the flower from the girl's hands, Galatea gently placed it on her left ear caressing the hair out of the way to emphasize more the girl's face.

"There…. much better," she crowed proudly as she looked at the face who stared back at her in confusion.

"Check yourself in the mirror dear," the nun gently nudged the other with her words.

"It's pretty," smiled Yuma as she looked happily at her reflection in front of her. "Thanks Gala, I wish I was as beautiful as you are though,"

Galatea sighed, it's really Yuma-like to always end the conversation in a depressing tone. The girl really lacked confidence and the nun have never yet met anyone as insecure as the one she considered her surrogate daughter. Standing behind the sad girl, Galatea put her hands on the girl's shoulders before looking at the mirror.

"Look at the mirror Yuma and tell me what do you see?" she ordered softly.

"Gala-?"

"Just humor me Yuma and tell me," Galatea insisted. She needed to boost the girl's ego up, and her negative attitude is certainly not helping.

"Well I see….me," she said softly that the nun had to strain her ears to hear it.

"And?"

"That's it," finished Yuma who flinched as she saw the woman's expression turned sour.

"That's it?" repeated Galatea sarcastically. "I thought you just said that it is pretty,"

"I mean the flower's pretty and all and-," stammered the girl in haste thinking that she just annoyed her superior. "It's just that…," she shuffled her feet, afraid and ashamed to continue her train of thoughts.

"What is it child?" the nun gently chided. "Don't be ashamed, tell me what you are thinking,"

…..

….

….

Yuma was scared, she hated talking about herself. It made her feel more insecure than ever. During her childhood as a human, she was a victim of bullying and teasing by the other children. Time as a warrior haven't improved her self-esteem and confidence, being one of the lowest in the ranks of the warriors, she became a subject to insult and numerous beatings not only by her handlers but also by other warriors. The hunt before still jarred her brain, and her ordeal after that, she shuddered inwardly. That was the worst part of her life ever, only thinking about it made her want to curl up in a fetal position and cry.

"Yuma are you all right?" Galatea's grip became like steel as she grasped her shoulder making the younger warrior whimper in pain. She didn't realized that she had spaced out when she tried to gather her thoughts. "Tell me Yuma what is troubling you? I can sense your Yoki fluctuating in unbalanced waves inside you. Sit down," she firmly ordered making the younger girl sit on the mat beside the fire stove.

Yuma obediently complied to the other woman placing herself as near as possible to the fire. Not that she wanted to get burned but the dancing flames always have a calming effect on her mind when she was thinking. Pulling her legs in front of her, she hugged them with her hands tucking the skirt of the dress she is wearing. The nun had asked her to wear it and hide her usual uniform, in order not to attract unwanted attention. Without mentioning it to the other woman, Yuma actually liked the new dress, it was tight but not like her tight suit and there are no sleeves on it, revealing her slender arms, armpits and neck for all the world to see. She had panicked earlier when one of the guards voluntarily asked her out.'

"Yuma," the sound of her name made the girl look up at the caring face staring back at her. She smiled, the moment she met the nun she liked her almost immediately. No warrior or human ever made her feel that way. Pure concern for her well-being emanate from the older woman and Yuma felt like it was like having her mother back again.

"I'm sorry Galatea," she whimpered. She had finally decided to sum it up, better be it now than later. "I wish…I wish I was better Gala," she mumbled softly.

"What do you mean Yuma?" asked the nun as she edged closer beside the figure who began rocking back and forth.

"Every time I was always a liability Gala, I tried so hard to be something greater, something better and yet," Yuma laughed a humorless laugh as tears began to pour from her eyes. "I've always been useless. Sometimes I wonder if I should be better off dead than alive,"

"Yuma," Galatea's voice became icy cold, but the younger one cut her off ignoring the threat on the air.

"There are times when I tried to kill myself. I planted my blade on the grass positioning it that a stab in the heart will end me," she slumped her head again on her knees. "I was a coward, I didn't have the courage to fall. Have I ever told you what happened to my last mission before I came here?" she asked, looking at the stunned face in front of her. When the nun failed to answer, the miserable figure continued, taking the silence as a cue for her to keep going.

"Me and three others were assigned to hunt an Awakened Being on a beach. The objective was simple, find the target and kill it. I was the weakest one of us all being Number Forty," a slight broke from her voice are heard as she muttered her rank. "The others at first did not take kindly on my presence there. They beat me, calling me a weakling on which they are correct to do so," her hand clenched as she remembered the punches and kicks.

"Yuma you don't have to continue," said Galatea putting an arm over the other's trembling shoulders.

"No Gala, I must tell somebody this sooner or later before I go mad with the memories," she looked at the gentle face beside her. "Please,"

"As you wish Yuma. I would listen," replied the nun.

"The Awakened Being we are supposed to hunt found us first. It killed our leader and decapitated two others. Me and the last one are left but she was wounded and the monster threatened to rape me if I stay," she sniffed again as she remembered those dark moments. "Coward as I am, I was realistic enough to know that I am no match for him, so I ran…. leaving behind my comrade to die," Yuma cried in shame her knuckles turning white from pressure.

"I ran and ran until I found a town, there I sent a warning to the Organization about the failed mission. I was naïve then, I didn't realized that having a failed mission would have you beheaded," snorted the girl.

"You young ones tend to be idealistic anyways, it's when you are old enough that you get suspicious as a cat" commented Galatea softly making the depressed one chuckle at the joking vibe. "So is that it?" inquired the nun.

"No, I stayed in that town for rest when things went out of hand," Yuma's mouth felt like ashes and tears fall down like little rivers on her eyes as she recalled the night. She could still feel it until now. "The Awakened One we hunted followed me there. He massacred the entire village in silence not even alerting me in my sleep. That's when…when…" Yuma collapsed on the nun's arms suddenly sobbing uncontrollably her long hair falling all over in a disorganized mass. Even Katea busted in the house when she felt the girl's distress affect her Yoki aura.

"Gala what is-?" asked Katea loudly before abruptly stopping, as she took in the scene where her friend is clutching at the nun crying and Galatea silencing her with a stern look her eyes indicating that the other girl is distressed.

"Oh…"

Yuma shivered as another set of arms suddenly joined the ones encircling her. She knew it was Katea. Though she didn't trust Katea like she trusted Galatea, she still looked up to the older girl like an older sister, plus the fact that both ladies look ultimately almost the same made her feel a little more comfortable on the soft hands encircling her.

"Yuma tell me. Did that Awakened Being molested your body when it caught up with you?" the nun asked. Her throat unable to speak the words, Yuma nodded vigorously and clutched the nun harder to emphasize her answer.

"Very well, sleep now dear child," whispered Galatea stroking lovingly Yuma's hair making the distressed ex-warrior mumble.

"Promise you guys won't leave me?" she asked looking at the two almost identical faces looking down at her. They looked at one another first, a look of understanding passing between them before answering.

"Yes, we promise,"

Yuma smiled contently. She may not have much confidence on herself, but she had belief now that her friends and comrades will not leave her. Closing her eyes, she pressed herself closer to Katea's lap surprising the young warrior. Yuma may have preferred Galatea, but she knew the nun still have to tend to her patient in the house. She was happy that Katea relented and began humming her a soft tune as she lay there contently.

"Aww so cute!" the annoying voice of Aoshi suddenly joined in, followed by a large smack and the voice of the man yelling for help as he was dragged outside vibrated in her ears.

"I still think they are a cute couple," the voice of Katea said. Still closing her eyes, Yuma nodded in agreement.

" _As long as they found out a way not to kill each other,"_ she thoughtfully added, as Audrey screamed hysterically followed by Aoshi's shouts that Yuma guessed the words are "Come on kiss the frog Audrey!"

…

…

…

Galatea opened the room silently not disturbing the silence in the air. Faint shards of sunlight came from the open window basking the pale beauty lying on the bed in an ethereal glow. Taking the steps towards the window, Galatea plucked the dead flowers on the vase replacing them with the new ones she had. Laying the deceased petals on the side, she sat on the bedside looking at her lover's unconscious form. She was hurt by how much the other woman sacrificed for her to keep the peace she had in her life. Many times trouble already came on her life these past days and more than once, she would have been killed if the crusader have not been there to save her. Now she lay here unmoving for three days already and it broke the nun's heart that she can do nothing. Aoshi have already reassured her that Hara would be fine, and he would explain what happened tonight. But still….

" _I wonder if she can hear me,"_ Galatea thought sadly as she stroked lovingly the long hair of the blue-eyed figure who is tidied up beneath her. The nun have done her best to make the cruader comfortable and even went the trouble to sew her blue suit back to perfection which the crusader wore when they first met in the woods. Leaning down Galatea kissed the soft lips taking in the beauty of the other, every detail wrapped in her brain.

"I wish you would wake up Harhar. We have a family already, and I want you to meet them," she said softly before lying beside her in the bed smelling the fragrant odor that wafted from the other woman. It had been three days since Hara fell into a coma, three days that she saved her life, three days that she longed to see her smile and kiss back at her.

"Please Hara, we need you. We have a family," she gently said hoping that her words would reach the other in the world of dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

Be it as it May

Audrey and Aoshi have been trailing the twenty yoma who had been trekking along the countryside outside Rabona unaware that the two hunters are on their trail. The green monsters haven't bothered transforming into their human facades that made the Claymore in pursuit wonder whether they are experienced and overconfident or if they are just plain stupid in the first place. They had been informed by the tall nun before and the two have eagerly complied followed by a reluctant Yuma who is staying a way back giving the two a long berth. The girl sadly lacked confidence and Galatea explained to Audrey that it may be good for the young one to participate, in order to be reminded what it means to be a warrior again. Looking back at the girl who hid her face in her long hair, Audrey doesn't think that it is working. Yuma is afraid, plain and simple.

"Dreee…. I'm tired," whined Aoshi beside her. The ex-Number Three stiffened as she heard the handsome human complain. As much as endearing the new pet name he called her, the man seemed to do his best to cause her Aneurism. And by the size of the tick in her head, he is succeeding. Aoshi may be a great warrior and something to be reckoned of but when boredom settled into him, he is pitiful. And if his pranks aren't enough, having her in the receiving end is proof enough.

"You're a warrior for heaven's sake!" shouted Audrey making the man wince and Yuma at the back to increase her distance away from the pair. "It's just three hours, I don't know why you are complaining already?"

"I really don't get why didn't we brought the horses," argued Aoshi making Audrey's eyebrows crash in her eyes like stones. "It would have been faster and we could avoid having sore feet," They had been along this discussion twice already, but the person beside her seems to press the argument even more, despite Audrey's explanations. She also knew that if she didn't answer, the man would whine and pout in the next thirty minutes that would make another tick grow in her brain.

"Aoshi," sighed Audrey. As much as she hated his antics, she can't bear being angry with him.

" _Especially with that cute nose of his,"_ she thought happily as she looked at the handsome face before shaking her head to clear the fancy things away.

" _This is no time for silly crushes,"_

"I've already told you that Yoma have excellent sense of smell about animals, the horses would alert them in our presence in the area. We would be spotted before we can even reach a hundred meters near them, and the last thing we want is for them to scatter making it even more difficult to catch them," she explained. "In my part, I want to return to Galatea's before dinner and you…" she whirled pointing a finger in his chest, the silver-eyes boring into his.

"Have some explanations for all of us tonight,"

"Yeah, right," smiled Aoshi through forced lips. He have faced demons, heretics, and mutants. But facing a beautiful woman who is a head shorter than him, pointing a finger at his chest made him sweat with fear. So he did what is the most tactical thing to do that any man will do in a situation like this. Agree to whatever she says and be silent until she is convinced that she got her point through.

"Good," Audrey smiled before going back to the small business of sensing where those Yoma are.

The search did not need that great of an effort. After thirty minutes of walking and another session of Aoshi's pouts which Audrey magnificently handled by drawing her sword at the annoying figure making him squeak in alarm. The three finally heard the sounds of men screaming and the unmistakable roars of the Yoma they are hunting.

A large pine tree grew in the middle of the cleared ground greeted them. At the base of the tree stood back to back three men, their spears held threateningly on their hands. The twenty Yoma have surrounded the humans, while their longer weapons held them at bay. Already they are already doing feinting movements trying to break the line of weapons to find an advantage.

Audrey grimaced as she saw them. It never ceases to amaze her how ugly these Yoma really are. Human in build but taller, they had brown skin like cracked leather, yellow teeth exposed as they snarled at their prey. Their long claws are extracted and are making skittering noises when they hit the steel of the spearheads.

"Here!" shouted Aoshi in a voice large enough to rival a trumpet making the Claymore slap her face in his stupidity as Thirty-Three eyes turned in surprise. One of the Yoma recovered first. Realizing that the spearmen was distracted, it darted forward and slashed the nearest one who died instantly clutching his neck wound. A second later he and two others was cut in half as a flying sword passed cleanly through them crashing headfirst into the ground.

"Great, what are you going to use now that you had thrown your blade?" asked Audrey to Yuma who suddenly turned scarlet as she realized the flaw of her actions. She began to tear up making Audrey's eyes roll to the heavens.

"Here take this," she gestured to two sharpened dirks that is standard issue to warriors other than their swords. "Be careful," she added not looking at the scared face before dashing towards the small group who roared in response at the approaching claymore. Behind her she could feel Aoshi also running as the two of them met the horde head-on.

" _This is fun,"_ Audrey thought to herself as she decapitated two of the Yoma instantly before they even do more than move. At her side, six suddenly went down as Aoshi appeared making Audrey jealous.

" _That is so unfair with that move of his,"_ she pouted as she blocked a train of claws and teeth with her gentle sword technique. Pushing the nearest one off she cut one in the chest making it scream in agony. Another two went down somewhere in the battle.

" _Damn! Eighteen more to go,"_ she counted as she felt Yuma join the fight with her double-knives. Audrey grimaced the girl really lacked confidence as she focused on defending rather than attacking. She can't stop wondering how did this one survived the missions that the Organization gave to its warriors with her sloppy moves.

"Die Claymore!" one of the Yoma shouted before having it's beheaded by the heavy blade of Audrey.

"You're too messy you know that?" asked the woman as purple bits stain her long hair making it look like a puddle than its natural blond yellow.

"This is way too easy," joked Aoshi as he easily killed twelve in one move. Audrey can't stop but wonder what Aoshi is, as she felt the aura again that he had when he killed three of the Executioner's before. When using that technique of his, the stronger the aura he released the more his kills increase.

"Audrey!" the sound of Yuma screaming snapped Audrey from her thoughts as she saw three of the remaining five Yoma pinning the girl in the dirt. The knives lay forgotten a few feet buried in one of her kills. Two are pinning her arms to the ground while the last one buried itself on her abdomen. Audrey was sure it was trying to reach her guts.

Acting fluidly, she picked up a stone before hurtling it at full strength to the one eating the girl making it scream as a new hole was added on its head. Not waiting for any reaction, she ran forward cutting the nearest one in half showering Yuma with purple blood. As usual the last Yoma made a run for it when his brethren died. Audrey sighed when she felt another hand grab her claymore. Yuma who is so afraid was now standing up in anger, her eyes turning to gold as she released her Yoki. Twisting her arm to the side, she twirled the sword once before throwing it at the yoma, a good thirty yard throw with an equally heavy weapon. The Yoma didn't stand a chance of escaping as the blade pierced it in the back, it slumped down hard on the ground dead.

"Damn that was some throw girl," commented Aoshi as he kicked one of the corpses aside. "You would have made a very good archer if you are born in our land," he added with a smile making the girl blush with the praise.

"Good," nodded Aoshi as he sheathed the two short blades that he is using in his usual scabbard. "Now I suggest you two ladies find a stream or something to wash off while I asked for the price of coal, you smell disgusting," he pointed out before going to the remaining men alive who is looking at them somewhere between fear and awe.

"Come on Yuma let's go," Audrey said ushering the younger warrior beside her. Falling a couple of steps behind, the former Number Three looked back and could see the man she liked also looking back at her. Butterflies and fireworks flaring in her gut she moved on blushing furiously, happy that Aoshi cannot see her face in the distance. Little did she know that the other one's thoughts are also running the same line as hers did.

…

…

"You do know how to cook right?" the amused voice of Katea asked as she watched her taller companion cut the onion in uneven pieces. "Have you even learned how to do it properly?" she added with a sly smirk which made the one beside her grit her teeth even more.

"I know how alright!" Galatea snapped as she tried to disagree with the younger girl. "I just don't care a little bit how it looks like, as long as it tastes right," she pointed out. "The children never complained with my cooking so I think that puts my culinary skills above average then," she said proudly.

"Really?" smirked the younger Claymore in a tone that is saying that she can cut through the bluff the other one is making. "And you suppose it'll taste good with those onion skins still covering the onion then?"

"What are you taking about?" protested Galatea but was greeted by Katea's raised eyebrows aimed at her.

"Turn your work upside down and I think you will know what I am talking about," she said before returning to her own peeling and cutting. Making sure that the younger one was not looking at her direction, Galatea inspected the finished product of her hands. She grimaced as she saw that the skin indeed was not that cleanly removed. The nun wondered how that happened, she had been thorough three minutes before when the two of them started working. Sneaking a glance at the work of her younger protégé, she felt a little envious at seeing how her work is so much cleaner than her own.

Galatea had taken it into herself to learn the art to cook well, the moment she felt that of all the women within range fifty yards of her home can prepare a meal better than her. Even little Yuma, being so shy and reserved can outrank her easily as long as the subject is food and the objective is about pleasing the stomach. So when Aoshi with Audrey and Yuma left to do the little side trip on the road, she stayed behind dragging a confused Katea to stay at home with her. She could have picked Yuma but Katea is a lot more talkative and not to mention a lot more fun than the usually reserved Yuma whom she considered her surrogate daughter. So for the past hour, Katea had introduced the nun to the mysteries of cutting, chopping, picking the right food and ingredients and best of all, how to make it smell and taste great at the same time.

"This is so perfect," commented Galatea as she tasted the stew. Closing her eyes she sighed in content as she felt the food bring bliss to her body. The stew they have cooked almost contained twenty ingredients with five of them that Katea called her "Original" ingredients. It had taken at least an hour to cook, despite the pleasing aroma wafting in the air Galatea's patience was tested. She preferred things quick, fast and efficient, just like her mission hunts long ago.

"I'm glad you liked it," replied Katea as she filled her own bowl with the broth shimmering in front of them half an hour later. "Now that you know how to cook Gala, I'm sure many more boys will come running to be your suitor," she added with a smile which made the long-haired beauty beside her flash a smile back.

"If that was three years ago Kat, it would have worked. But now," she shook her head in a graceful manner before answering. "Somebody already has claim on my heart,"

"Oooh who is it? Is he handsome?" the excited voice of Katea replied. "Is he from Rabona? Is it Galk?"

Galatea actually choked as she heard the name of Galk. She can't bear imagining what it must feel like being partnered to that sorry excuse of a man being the size of a grizzly bear. Any girl who would be unfortunate enough to be his wife would surely be flattened if they make love. Galatea shivered as she again remembered those rippling extra-large muscles that the lead knight is so proud of.

" _Yep, something to really stay away from,"_ she thought to herself silently as she took another bite on her food. The excited gaze of Katea still remain glued at her and Galatea sighed as she felt that an answer was needed to satisfy the girl's curiosity.

"No it's not Galk Kat," she replied simply and continued as the younger warrior opened her mouth to ask another question "Its Hara my dear."

The silence that followed are so deep that the sound of the bubbling food in the pan are the only thing that can be heard. The nun was confused at the lack of reaction of her younger companion. Katea just sat there looking at her as if she couldn't believe what her ears just said, the spoon halfway toward her mouth was completely forgotten.

"Katea?" Galatea mouthed her name worriedly not understanding what caused her protégé to act like this. "Is there a problem?" she asked.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but she's a girl?" stuttered the younger woman in a confused voice.

Galatea had to actually go outside as she erupted into snorts of barely controlled laughter. She didn't know the reason yet why she found the girl's question funny. Again she had to remind herself that the young claymore is still a girl at heart and have more to learn about the world. Sobbing herself up, Galatea stood straight returning her most dignified poise to its previous form to have a little sensitive talk with the girl who is still quite flabbergasted by the nun's laughter.

….

….

The sound of boots crunching in the dirt brought Katea the first indications that her comrades have returned. Launching herself from one of the nun's wooden comfortable armchairs, she dashed outside eager on sharing her newfound knowledge to the sister-like figure that is slowly approaching their new home.

" _Home…..I never thought I'd call something like that ever,"_ she thought wryly as she stood outside the cabin, the wind whipping her long hair and dress. Galatea is still inside the house tending her lover's body, making sure that it is fed, cleaned and taken care of until the consciousness of its owner returned from the world of dreams. The devotion of the nun to the other woman was so great that Katea wondered what the crusader ever did to earn the long-haired beauty's love like that. She wondered if one day she could also find someone who would care for her like the way Galatea cared for Hara.

It did not take long for the approaching warriors to return. Two of them are wearing the usual Organization suit and armor, though it looked like they could have seen better days. Scratches and dirt covered them, even Audrey the former Number Three. Not much could be seen on the shorter one's face, considering half of it hidden by the curtain of straight blond hair, a joyful eye looking back at her as it recognized her as the one standing.

Katea however was quite confused at seeing their third member. He is tied and gagged by an array of ropes being dragged by the Number Three. Muffled sounds that oddly sound like "I'm sorry," repeating again and again are heard through the tight leather that is covering his lips as he frantically begged the long-haired woman who is holding the ropes dragging him in an iron grip. Katea wondered what'd he did this time that ended him in that sorry state.

"Kat," the happy voice of Yuma cut off her train of thoughts as the younger warrior hugged her affectionately making her smile. She had grown to like the shy girl the first moment they met. After Galatea had confidentially told her how the low-ranked warrior became a victim of rape by an Awakened Being, she had taken it as her personal mission to lift the girl's spirits as many times as she can.

"What happened to those two?" she curiously asked the thin warrior with a small nudge on her head.

"Oh them?" replied Yuma giggling. "Aoshi just ended up in the wrong side of the stream we are bathing at. Unfortunately Audrey isn't too with that,"

"She's really hurting him isn't she?"Katea asked with some concern as she watched the bound and gagged man struggling on the ground.

"Audrey's just playing around Kat. She's not really causing him harm if you observe it carefully," Now that Yuma have mentioned it, Katea could actually see that her former captain is being gentle when handling her crush.

"Right," she replied, smiling inside. It looks like the former Number Three is starting to loosen up a bit. A squeeze brought Katea's attention to the arms holding her midriff.

"It's good to be back Kat," Yuma whispered shyly as she looked at the sister-like figure in front of her.

"Come here Yuma, I want to show you something," said Katea affectionately after she extracted herself from the girl's arms. Pulling her hand to drag her along.

"Wait Kat," Yuma stopped and pointed at Audrey who is leaning down on Aoshi whispering something on his ear. The two girls stood there amused as the fearless male warrior nodded his head furiously to whatever the pretty warrior said. It felt amusing for both of them to see the man face numerous and more dangerous opponents, only to be cowed down by Audrey. Using her knife, the former Number Three cut off the ropes and walked towards them leaving Aoshi groaning on the ground.

"Hey Katea," greeted Audrey as she gave the junior member of her team a small hug and a peck on the cheek. "It's good to see you again,"

"It's good to see you too Audrey," replied Katea. "So how did the trip go? Did you get the Yoma? Have they hurt anyone?" she asked in rapid succession and Audrey had to put a hand on her lips to stop the train of words that came out.

"Geez Katea one question at a time would be preferable alright?" joked Audrey out as the younger warrior's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. It was an old joke between them ever since they are trainees. "Now what do you want to know?" asked the long-haired woman as she removed the hand covering the mouth of her comrade.

Taking a deep sigh to compose her mind, Katea smiled ruefully at her ex-captain. "So how did the trip go?" she asked and stopped the urge to ask another question automatically. Ever since she had been a warrior, that particular habit of her got her into more trouble than she had bargained for. Especially to the handlers who did not take it well at being asked.

"Well it was quite alright especially with Yuma here," she smiled widely at the shy girl who looked down and shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"Really? What did she do?" inquired Katea curiously as she recognized the awe on the older one's voice. It took a lot to gain Audrey's attention, and Katea already knew she isn't the one to offer false compliments.

"She threw her sword at the enemy a two hundred yard away," said Audrey with a proud smirk. "A clean hit, got two of them in a far distance. Cut them clearly in half,"

"I didn't really do much," mumbled Yuma shyly as she averted the eyes of the two women. "I'm just too afraid to fight much at even quarters so I decided that throwing is much safer," she admitted. "It was Audrey and Aoshi who did all the work,"

"Aw come on Yuma you must also take credit for your actions even though Aoshi and I have higher kills than you," Audrey pointed out as she laid an arm happily across the insecure girl's shoulders. "No warrior could throw a sword successfully at that range. You should be proud of yourself,"

"But-,"

"No but's," snapped Audrey. She had enough about the lack of confidence of her younger companion. "You have done well, and for heaven's sake, just smile and say thank you already," she said in an exasperated tone.

Yuma smiled softly and uttered a whispered "thanks" making the two warriors proud of themselves of how they lifted the girl's spirit up. Yuma is an innocent soul, a rare person that is found now in their monster-infested world even if she is a half-breed warrior. And as far as the two older warriors are concerned, they want to keep it that way as long as they can.

"So Audrey, how many Yoma have you actually encountered today?" asked Katea.

"Thirty," replied Audrey and before the startled reply of Katea could be voiced out, she added. "I know alright. It's weird for their kind to travel in groups larger than ten,"

"You think something's changing their kind's behavior?" inquired Katea worriedly. That number of Yoma wandering together in the woods, could overcome lower double-digit warriors easily. A terrified squeak behind made her aware that Yuma also agreed with her.

"I know something's changing them," answered Audrey worriedly. "The question is what?"

"Do you think it is the Organization's doing that the Yoma are changing their behavior?"

"I'm not sure, but anything's possible with those bastards," the long-haired warrior sighed inwardly. Truth be told, if she was left alone facing those monsters, she would have been hard pressed to defend herself. Though she won't admit it to the others.

"Audrey, what should we do?" asked Yuma.

"I don't know," replied the Former Number Three dejectedly. If they are still with the Organization the automatic and most sensible kind of action would be to report it to the higher-ups and leave it at that. But now that they are independent and fugitives, it is no longer their responsibility to deal with major scale problems like this. Especially when the fact remains that they don't know when the next Execution squad will arrive to finish them off. Of course it helped a lot to have two resident "eyes" with them. At least no warrior could surprise them easily.

"Leave," the sudden curt answer brought their attention to Aoshi who now stood behind them with crossed hands successful in his attempts untying the leftover ropes Audrey had bind him with.

"What do you mean leave?" asked Audrey with slight annoyance putting her arms over her chest.

"Exactly as I meant it," replied Aoshi.

"There are no lands beyond here," pointed out the former Number Three. "We are stuck here whether we like it or not,"

Aoshi raised an eyebrow at her before answering.

"Really? And you are sure of this how?" asked the two-bladed warrior in a slight mocking tone.

"During my time as a Number Three, I was given access to the archives. The Organization's records made no mention of whatever land after this. There is only the sea which had brutal storms wrecking every ship that tried to leave, and the long cold land of Alphonse in the North which is quite impassable due to the snow and the large number of Awakened Being's roaming there. Not to mention it is now the territory of Rigaldo, the Silver-Eyed Lion King,"

"Hmm..who is that?" asked Aoshi in curiosity. He had no idea who is this Rigaldo, Audrey is talking about.

"Oh just somebody who is one of the most powerful Awakened Beings that ever stalked this land of ours, nothing that you should be concerned about," replied Audrey sarcastically earning her an annoyed glare from the taller warrior.

Katea sighed within herself. The two are acting like glorified schoolchildren even when they are talking seriously to one another. She wondered if she should bump their heads together to put some sense on their brains. It was clearly obvious to any observer the mutual attraction that is flying between the two. She still can't believe why they can't see that already.

"Wait Audrey did you just say Alphonse?" the abrupt change of tone by Aoshi from joking to serious caught all of their attention.

"Yes…why?" the Number Three asked. Audrey was interested now, she had been in Aoshi's company long enough to know that it must be something really interesting for the male warrior to react like that.

She was surprised as her love interest walked shakily a few meters to the forest slumping hard on the nearest trunk, and putting his hand over his head groaning a few words she doesn't want to hear again.

"Aoshi?" Audrey whispered while approaching the unmoved warrior cautiously. Behind her the silent forms of Katea and Yuma followed though they stayed a little back, content on letting her take the lead.

"Audrey….," he replied lifting his head up nearly causing the warrior to squeak in alarm. His eyes are red-rimmed and filled with fear and unbearable sadness "Do you want to hear the entire story of our Order? Of my home?"

"Does this have anything to do with Alphonse?" asked Audrey.

"Everything,"

"Yuma, Kat would you mind getting Galatea," Audrey ordered. "She also needed to hear this," she added before sitting behind the man putting a hand on his shoulder. When the two younger warriors left, she nearly leapt out of her skin as Aoshi rests his head on her left shoulder sighing audibly.

"I'm glad you're here Audrey,"

…

…

…

"Kat is Aoshi alright?" the concerned voice of Yuma asked. The two of them had left the couple sitting there for some time. Katea had judged that Aoshi needs a little time with Audrey before he began his tale. She preferred listening to the old Aoshi rather than the gloomy one sitting in the log twenty feet away from her.

"Yes Yuma, he just needs a little time alone. Audrey will help him be the lovable Aoshi we all knew," she smiled at her younger companion who beamed back. "You're pretty when you do that often Yuma," she commented making the girl blush.

"Do what Kat?"

"Smile more often," At that Yuma blushed even more and remained silent as they entered the house. As expected Galatea was busy sewing something, while sitting beside the table where Hara lay asleep. Yuma ran forward at the nun embracing her affectionately nearly making the chair tip backward. Despite herself Katea smiled, Yuma loved the older woman and it seems the other also share the feelings back.

"Katea what is it?" asked Galatea as she finished greeting Yuma who chose to sit at the side of Hara's bed observing the sleeping woman with a curious gaze.

"Gala, Aoshi wanted to tell us his entire story about his home. I wonder if you would come and listen. Maybe it can help us bring Hara out of her stupor," she said. "Audrey is with him now, the poor guy nearly broke down when he heard the term Alphonse,"

"Really?" asked the nun. "Did he tell you why?"

"No Gala, but I guess we will all know it when he finished telling us his tale,"

"Hmm… let's go then," the nun stood up and it never ceases to amaze Katea how regal she looked.

"Gala would you mind showing to me again the slate of you and Hara. I'd like Yuma to see it,"

"Sure, it's in the living room," replied Galatea before walking out of the door.

"Yuma come here," Katea said pulling the long-haired girl with her. "Look at that," she pointed to the marble slate hanging on the wall.

"Is that Galatea and Hara?" the awed voice of Yuma answered. "It's beautiful. Just like the twin goddesses Teresa and Clare,"

"Yeah…. I wonder when we grow up, will we be as beautiful as they are?" wondered Katea allowed.

"I'm not sure I will," shuffled Yuma nervously. "I mean you can, but not me,"

"Come on Yuma. You're pretty already. Don't think negative," she slapped the other playfully on the back. Yuma suddenly seemed to realize something for she looked at the slate and her back again a couple of times in a fast manner.

"Kat…if I may ask, why do you look like Galatea?" asked Yuma. And for that question Katea remained silent. She didn't know the answer, and she was afraid that it might not be the one she expected.


	15. Chapter 15

Visions of the Past I

Dinner that night was hearty plus the fact that Audrey seemed successful in lifting Aoshi's spirits up. The male warrior joked and cuddled the Number Three whose patience is wearing down like a thread much to the others amusement. Sweet potatoes laced with strips of meat and wine through the courtesy of Galatea are consumed in large amounts, adding to the boisterous atmosphere. When the plates were empty, Galatea strode forward and whispered something to Aoshi's ears, she was all business now and the others seemed fairly curious as well to the five day postponed tale of the man.

"Are you sure you guys want to know?" he asked slumping down near the camping fire they built outside the cabin. Galatea's house already stretched at accommodating her and Hara, made it quite clear that all of them aren't going to fit inside. So as a result the rest of them camped outside. Not that he minded, but still sometimes the cold are terrible. "I'm not going to tell you, I'm going to show you," he added.

"Just get on with it already," the firm voice of Galatea answered him. "The only reason I trust you is because Hara have told me to do so. I have been patient enough for your explanation always waiting for your tomorrow excuses. I need explanations to understand what the hell is going on into Hara and I need it now!" Galatea actually shouted the last words making everybody flinch in alarm. They have not yet seen the nun this angry ever before.

"Fine Sister, as you wish," answered Aoshi as he stood up and dusted himself.

…

…

…

She didn't mean to shout at Aoshi, in fact she is regretting it already. But the five days of postponement of explanations have drove her on edge. Every day Hara was getting thinner and thinner despite her ministrations. She had tried feeding the sleeping crusader with small amounts of food and water to keep her body from completely dehydrating or dying from lack of sustenance. Yet that's all she can do. She had been horrified when eyebags began forming on the sleeping eyes and the once beautiful face bore an expression of weariness even as it slept. That's why she needed answers now. Angry or not angry, she needed it.

"Come closer," Aoshi urged them as they sat in a circle. Even though their faces remained impassive, Galatea could tell that all of them are more than interested to hear the secrets of their powerful companion. "Hold each other's hands and whatever you do, don't panic," he ordered stiffly before removing something in a pouch that is hidden in his belt. It looked like powderized silver as far as Galatea could see.

"What is that?" asked Audrey curiously as she observed the glittering grains that Aoshi is holding in his closed fist.

"This is something called stardust. In my home we used this to access our memories, we can show them to other people using this little grains. It's very useful when you are sharing information with others. At least if you want to describe a place or an object, you don't have to explain every little detail and leave it at his imagination to visualize," replied Aoshi proudly waving his fist in the air.

"Stardust, like dusts of a star?" asked Katea quite interested in the unique miniscule of sand.

"Yep, and very rare too. We usually can harvest this every three years or so when a falling star passes in our land,"

"So do you make wishes when the stars do fall?" the excited voice of Yuma buzzed. Galatea smiled deep within herself. The young warrior was truly still a girl at heart.

"Huh?"

Galatea would have kicked him for his lack of tact if she didn't need him conscious for the next ten minutes. Aoshi's really one of the most imperceptive people she knew.

"Forget the wishing stars," interrupted Katea saving an embarrassed Yuma the explanation to her question. She knew the girl was still clinging to the old stories of humans about wishes related to stars. "Aoshi just get it over with and show us your memories. How does that even work?" she asked.

"Okay…uhmm first is you guys need to sit in a circle beside each other," he indicated the places near him. A small smirk came to the lips of the others as Audrey sat cross-legged on his right side so closely that their knees bumped. Everyone could see the small gestures of affection the former Number Three is doing although her love interest haven't yet. They also sat, Galatea placing herself between Yuma and Katea, which the two w

"Be close to me as possible. That way no one will be left behind," he indicated. "And it would be better if you girls hold each other's hands to prevent unfortunate accidents,"

"Unfortunate accidents?" the tone of Katea's voice made it quite clear that she isn't too happy about what would happen.

"Nothing life-threatening I assure you," replied Aoshi carelessly before pulling Audrey's right hand on his left without warning.

Galatea had to make a great show of rearranging her hair to the side, hiding her face and the laughter that threatened to come out of her lips as the former Number Three's face went from its pale color to an automatic beet red. She was pretty sure she could cook an egg from the blushing warrior's face when approached close enough. Galatea could still not believe that Aoshi couldn't see the mutual attraction. Angling her face to the side she was amused to see that Katea and Yuma are also trying their best to hide their snorts of amusement from their friend.

"Just get it over with," muttered Audrey acting as if not affected by the touch, but her the tinge in her cheeks and stiffness in her posture says otherwise.

"Great! Here we go," smiled Aoshi happily as he crushed the stardust with his fist, surprising everybody when blood suddenly drenched his fingers soaking the fine grains. "Hold on," he yelled mischievously as the area suddenly seemed to change around them.

"Wait a second, we need a pla-," Galatea barely finished her words when something suddenly yanked her from behind making her spin at a thousand miles per hour. Nausea rising from her stomach she shut her mouth and closed her eyes willing the unfortunate feeling to go away. The less than happy sounds of her new surrogate family also told her that they are also in the same situation as them. Beside her she could hear Yuma's screams and Katea's relentless cursing (I never heard her curse before). The sobs of Audrey are also heard and no sound came from Aoshi at all.

She felt ground more or less a minute after and the nun groaned as she tried to move her painful muscles.

" _Wait there is no pain,"_ she thought astonishingly as she flexed her arms. Normally a fall that hard would leave even half-breed warriors like them with bruises and broken bones to humans.

"Gala are you okay?" the concerned voice of Yuma asked as she skidded beside the nun caressing her head. On her side is Katea who seemed ashamed at meeting Galatea's eyes. The once blind warrior was sure it had everything to do with those creative words she shouted during whatever happened a few minutes before.

"I'm fine Yuma, where's Audrey and Aoshi?" she inquired standing up with the help of the girl.

"Over there," Katea pointed out with an evil smirk.

Galatea couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the Number Three still sobbing clutching Aoshi's shirt with her hands burying her head on his chest. The male warrior seemed ill at ease and he awkwardly patted the woman's back softly as she cried. The three stayed silent unwilling to intrude on the romantic scene that is going on in front of their eyes.

A sudden horn blast rolling on the hills broke the attention of the three ex-claymore's when the sound of marching feet are heard. Galatea was well aware of that vibration. She had walked miles and miles long ago with that clank on her boots. An army was coming. The three gazed in wonder as thousands of rank by rank iron clad soldiers marching in discipline marched past them. Galatea stood there awestruck, she had never seen so much humans before. Banners of blue and silver decorated the tide of men, the proud cantering of horses bearing their riders are heard marching, and the songs of many as they formed up are heard. These are no ordinary soldiers, these is humanity at its finest, united together and unafraid. They all marched past them ignoring the three as if they are mere rocks on the ground.

"They can't see us," interjected Aoshi as he stood beside them Audrey in tow. The woman seemed to have stifled her sniffling at least, though by the looks of Yuma and Katea, the two would never let her live it down.

"Why?" asked Galatea as she observed the army forming up in orderly positions at the flatter part of the hills below them.

"Because these are just memories, nothing more, nothing less,"

"So these are your memories?" asked Audrey curiously.

"No, this is a memory passed down from our order, distributed freely to all members. This way we could trace the past and learn from its mistakes,"

"How did we get here anyway? And where are we?" queried Yuma with a tinge of nervousness, her attention focused on the army below them glittering like silver in the morning light.

"Okay let me explain things to make it clearer. The stardust, once wetted in a person's blood are given access to the memories of that person, although it takes a lot of mental strength to actually focus your memories to a certain part or place," Aoshi explained. "I believe I've already answered one of your questions Yuma. For now our original bodies are still sitting on the campfire meditating, only your consciousness are here. And I believe I've answered the second one," he winked at the younger woman who nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright. So where are we?" asked Galatea who stood on the edge of the cliff they are now, not taking her eyes off the human army.

"This place is called Tel'Yeste Til or the starting point in the common language," replied Aoshi.

"The starting point of what?" questioned the nun.

"Of that," Aoshi pointed out.

The four warriors covered their ears as another set of horn blasts vibrated in the air. The only difference these time is it was accompanied by the sound of roaring and snarling. Another army appeared, only these time it isn't made by humans. Green skin rippling with muscle and bone, three times the size of a full armored knight armed with crude axes and swords with makeshift banners and armor. The arrowhead formation of the newcomers faced the humans.

"What are those?" Audrey asked in fear. Even Galatea felt the chill crept into her spine as she observed the green humanoid warriors. Compared to the humans they are a ragtag bunch, but the nun observed that these warriors are anything but ragtag. The way they held their weapons are proof enough that they are no strangers in fighting.

"In the past we call them simply Orcs, but now we call them Greenskins," the four looked surprised at the male warrior. His tone held deep respect, not contempt. "They are a proud race, strong but unlearned, singing many songs though they write none. They value tradition of their ancestors above all else. In the past we are their enemies, today we value them as comrades and friends," he explained.

"You call that friends?" asked an exasperated Katea. She pointed at the battlefield one which the Orcs charged the human lines their heavy axes raised roaring with loud voices.

Galatea was impressed as the humans in the front lines stood their ground at the oncoming horde. Here on their home, humans have always cowered in fear against the yoma. Even the well trained knights and soldiers of Rabona are terrified when facing one of the monsters that stalked this land. Seeing these armored humans stood their ground to an enemy that is far stronger and three times larger than them earned the ex-warrior's respect.

"Wait for it," said Aoshi.

"For what?" asked a confused Audrey.

"For the theatrics,"

As the four was about to inquire what he meant, the ground rumbled between the two armies and deep gouges of the earth appeared. Out came another army, this time clad with gray and steel. Yet one thing about them caught the Claymore's attention.

"They're all short," pointed out Yuma. "None of them are at least above four feet tall,"

"Correct Yuma. Those are the dwarves," Aoshi added. "You might think they're small but I tell you that they've built the largest structures in our continent,"

"Are they your allies too?" asked Galatea as she observed the Dwarves below make a wall of steel with their pentagon shaped shields against the oncoming Orcs in one side and humans on the other. She was amazed at how such little people manage to move so fast.

"Sit down guys, let me explain things up before we proceed to the next memory I'm going to show you," requested Aoshi.

"But I want to observe the battle," protested Yuma as she stood on the edge watching the Orcs meet the shield wall in a resounding crunch of bodies. Galatea remained silent, she didn't voice her thoughts but she was also interested on watching the fight. As warriors, the most they have fought is fifty at best, and those are rare too. Normally it is during clearing a yoma nest (A village with people actually impersonated by yoma's). She never yet saw a battle this large of scale.

"There's time for that later. Now I need you guys to listen or we'll never be done here," he insisted.

Reluctantly the four sat in front of him, but the screams, the trumpets, and the shouting behind them can still be clearly heard by eight ears. Just five minutes of listening to the sound of the dying and the four women started hating it.

"As I was saying before, there are three races that lived on our continent. You have seen them already. Us humans, the Greenskins and the Dwarves. For centuries we fought for land and for our own kind. Our reasons are trivial, the Dwarves hated humans for we hunted them thinking that they are raiders and bandits, some of us even called them a freak of nature. In retaliation the humans hated the dwarves for claiming the mines of the mountains. The arrogant nobles that led our kind long ago have gone bankrupt thanks to their inability to regain the silver and gold mines that the dwarves had. And there is the matter of the Greenskins, humans hate Greenskins for no other reason that humans found them ugly. And the Dwarves hate the Greenskins for the fact that Greenskins have a tendency to raid the Dwarven shipping lines that pass through their territory. Believe it or not, the most primitive race is the most innocent in the time of the Morning War for the Greenkskins only fight to protect themselves," commented Aoshi.

"Morning War?"

"It is what we call the four centuries of never ending bloodshed between our races," explained Aoshi.

"So where in all the things that you have said until now can relate on helping Hara to wake up?" asked Galatea who is quite annoyed that none of the things shown by Aoshi so far can help her awaken her partner that slumbers endlessly back on her bed.

"Patience Galatea everything will be explained in time," replied Aoshi cooly. "To understand the present, first you must learn from our past, the answers will only reveal itself then,"

The nun merely huffed, her impatience quite explained by her actions. She hated all this philosophical talk about past, present and future. She preferred direct answers to problems and the long way the human warrior is taking are testing her patience to the limit. But for the sake of humoring her new companion and the others which is interested in his tale, she kept her tongue in check.

"Just get on with it Aoshi," she said. Hopefully none of her companions have detected the sarcasm in her voice. There was a sudden shifting of surroundings and Galatea found herself in the middle of an assembled army. None of them batted an eye in her direction or made any sign of acknowledgement of her presence as she walked among the neatly formed lines.

"Gala over here," the voice of Yuma called out waving her arms. She was standing with the others on a small clearing near a standing tree.

"Where are we? What happened?" the nun asked in confusion as she observed this new army form up. She was surprised when she noticed that among the ranks are also large numbers of Greenskins and Dwarves with the humans. It was Audrey that pointed it out though.

"Aoshi why are they marching with each other? I thought your races are all enemies."

Galatea had to agree with Audrey. The Dwarves are not that scary so it's understandable if humans can tolerate an alliance with them. However if she was a human soldier, she would never march willing with a Greenskin, especially if its anatomy is a lot more designed to kill you in one blow. Their looks didn't help to favor them also. No sane human would pair up in a fight with a green monster six feet tall with large fangs jutting out of its lips. There must be some great reason that came for the three factions that fought against each other for hundreds of years to suddenly team up.

"This is another memory that precedes four hundred and fifty years from the last one I showed you," explained Aoshi as he leaned against a tree. "This event is the main reason why we united with one another and brought the first steps to peace later on."

"You still haven't answered my question Aoshi," Audrey piqued which brought a ghost of a smile to the male's lips.

"I did tell you that I'm going to show you rather than talk to you about it right?"

"Yes, but-," the former Number Three's protest became stuck at the roof of her mouth when a black tide of horror followed by the sound of shrieking, snarling and a thousand more sounds that the four couldn't comprehend.

Gritting her teeth from the inhuman noise, Galatea stared forward her inhuman side allowing her to clearly see the individuals that composed the black mass. Her blood turned cold as she recognized the different dark species that composed mankind's nightmares. There are werewolves, vampires, minotaurs, ogres, hideous Orc like creatures that have no skin, humanoid figures crawling in all fours which have claws at the end of their arms rather than hands and other nameless more abominations that are twisted beyond grotesque that bear no names.

"What-what are those?" Katea asked, her voice shaking with fear. The nun was not surprised that her protégé is panicking. Even she, an experienced warrior compared to the rest of her sisters in the Organization can barely conceal the vibration of her knees as her eyes observed the monstrosities walking in the battlefield. At times like these, she wished that she had remained blind.

"Demons," Aoshi curtly replied, his answer sending shivers on the others. "We didn't know where they came from, only that they did. Halfway along the fourth century of fighting, they emerged without warning in our lands. At first we didn't pay much attention into it, strange disappearances, a village burned down, lone caravan's gone missing. We have bigger problems at that time. Then it got worse, villages gone, city's came under attack and entire squads of soldiers decimated, only to find their dead bodies a week or so later," he nodded sadly as he droned on. "We have absolutely no idea what we are dealing with that time. When it got even more dangerous to leave the city walls, we received emissaries from the other races. It seems that not only we are affected by this dark plague of death,"

"Let me guess, they wanted to end the fighting with your people?" commented Audrey.

Aoshi nodded. "Good guess, yes they wanted to end the fighting. Too many of us are dying enough already from the demon raids. All three races cannot afford a war in both fronts as a threat greater than we can ever imagine entered in our world,"

"So what did you do?" asked Katea who somehow have finally succeeded in getting her voice a semblance of normality.

"We marched here on the deserts. According to our shared intelligence with each other, we have come into the conclusion that the demon raids in our lands are not random as we first thought. They are way too coordinated and too precise to evaluate it under chance after all. So after a lot of painstaking data gathering and analyzing, we hypothesized that this is the place where the demons gather from," he pointed out to the milling crowd of monsters. "And we are right,"

"Have you found their leader yet?" Galatea questioned looking at him with a cold stare. She still haven't heard anything about how to help Hara, though the information about the demons are quite interesting. She admitted that.

"You'll see later, just watch," he curtly replied.

Galatea nodded forcing herself not to harrumph again. Focusing herself on the battlefield, she observed the milling mass of demons charge without order towards the alliance lines. Two phalanxes composed of dwarves and men with shields met the oncoming rush in a wedge of steel and armor. She was astounded by the bravery of these people. Estimating a thousand of them pitied against numerous odds. A war cry shouted from the dwarves and the entire wedge responded with confidence shouting their defiance. Galatea could actually feel the blood pumping in her as she heard the horns and the brave cheers of men, dwarves and Greenskins echoing in the valley below. Looking at the faces of bravado that her comrade's had, she guessed she was not the only one affected by the confidence of the warriors below.

It was like watching in slow motion, Galatea held her breathe as the demons reached the last few meters of the wall of spears when the Greenskins suddenly jumped forward. Dozens of them came wielding their axes and clubs as they jumped through the wall of shields using the crouched men and dwarves as a footstep in jumping. Terrifying in their berserker rage, the first demons that came to grips are hurled in disarray as the axes of the savage warriors brought terrifying confusion on them. Big or small, no quarter was asked as the heavy weapons went down crashing to the scaly and smooth hides.

Victory was short-lived, the first ranks of the demons may have been decimated but the next few million behind them are still coming. Another horn sounded and the four women watched in awe as the wedge of heavy spearmen and dwarves stood up and charged, leveling the approaching wave with a forest of steel and iron. Their sinewy hides unable to stop the ferocious charge of the alliance, the ranks of the demons became thinner. A shout emanated from the back lines and Galatea watched in wonder as the remaining reserves of men pulled their bows in unison releasing a hail of arrows to the back lines of the demons. Unable to properly reinforce their front lines, the demon horde stalled and the line of Men, Greenskins and Dwarves pushed forward in a steady canter forcing the black mass back. The nun watched in awe at the coordination and skills that the three races are showing.

"They're winning," cheered Katea as she watched the demons panic even more. Galatea was surprised to see the somber face of Aoshi.

A mighty roar of anger echoed in the hills and the demon retreat stopped. Even the alliance forces advance halted and formed a line of defense as they watched a new wave of demons appear in the vicinity. But this time they aren't alone.

….

….

….

Yuma's eyes became round as dinner plates as she recognized the standing figure. She can remember it too well. The golden horns, the blood red eyes, and the long snout of the humanoid goatlike figure that towered over the rest of the demons. She was happy that she was at the back of the four, her entire body was shaking non-stop as memories of what happened at the village came crashing back on her head.

 _She screamed as those teeth found their mark on her belly. Blood spurted from the wound in large amounts. She could practically feel the claws tearing her skin at the back as the Awakened held her roughly. Oh why did she sleep nude in the first place. Rough fingers groped her chest making her scream as her modesty is being ruined. Oh how she wished, that he would kill her rather than making her suffer. She was being reminded that she was a woman every second by this filthy beast. Yuma gagged as she felt the rough tongue scraping her neck leaving red welts on its path. She struggled, she punched, kicked and bit, all to no avail as she felt her legs being forced open. She can do nothing as she felt the large tongue enter her lips, nearly choking her. Yuma cursed, she can't even be given the privilege to scream as she realized that it was raping her._

Shivering, she barely heard the explanation of Aoshi as he explained that the goat humanoid figure name is Gil'ead, one of the three prime evils that control the demon horde.

"Yuma?" the concerned voice of Galatea interjected. She cursed herself, she had forgotten that Galatea and Katea are both sensor-types, that meant that the two can sense her panic and fear. Just as she was about to deny her feelings, memories of her brief time with the new comrades she had surfaced to her eyes. Time when Galatea was always there for her, looking out for her well-being even to the tiniest little bit, time when Katea made her feel welcome always and treated her like a younger sister, the time when Audrey tried to make a joke to make her smile, though it never worked. These comrades…no, these new family she had cared for her very much. Unable to control her emotions, she broke down sobbing wildly as she felt six pair of arms cover her hushing her, asking her what is wrong.

Five minutes later she was blabbering about everything that happened between her and the demon lord named Gil'ead.


	16. Chapter 16

Visions of the Past II

The Silver-King Isley limped as he walked, favoring his right leg over his left. It had been one of the worst days he had. The Abyssal Eaters have surprised him this afternoon when he stopped at the village to recover. He grimaced as he remembered the fight, it was brutal. He had won again, decapitating six of them after hours of hacking and stabbing. As a result the human town is decimated and he lost the right leg of his Awakened form, chewed off by those monsters. Bad day indeed.

He cursed again as he tripped over a tree root landing roughly on the grass. The Abyssal groaned as the pain raced up his spine, he was sure that if Rigaldo, his second-in-command would see him now in his present state, the Silver-Eyed Lion King would surely not hesitate to take advantage in killing him.

"Damn," he muttered to himself as he pushed himself up leaning on a nearby tree. He had to keep moving if he wish to survive, those Abyssal Eaters would return again six hours at best and he need to be prepared when they do come. He can't stop wondering how did the Organization got their hands on those kind of weapons anyway, if those things caught him unawares, he would be chow for those monsters despite his power.

Limping as fast as his injured limb could allow him, the Abyssal of the South trudged forward hoping to reach some village or town, where he could rest a few hours and possibly eat a few humans to fill his hunger and regain his lost strength. That was when he felt an unfamiliar aura in the air.

Frowning, Isley focused his attention on the mysterious energy. He felt intrigued, the aura he is feeling was cleaner and a lot safer than the mysterious Yoki energy fueling his Awakened body. Of all his years as an Abyssal and a warrior, he never had yet felt anything like it. Very few things attracted the attention of the Silver-King and this strange new aura was one of them.

Changing direction of his steps the male Abyssal was surprised to find out that the strange aura was directed somewhere very near to the holy city of Rabona. And if his estimate is correct, he also felt the yoki auras of four warriors. One very strong, one is mediocre and two are pathetically weak. If it not for the fact that their Yoki's are not synchronizing with the mysterious aura, he would have assumed that they are simply an Awakened hunting team in the vicinity. Still he could defeat four warriors easily, even in the single digits. With a direction finally in mind, Isley trekked toward the Holy City. Hopefully he can reach its gates before the Abyssal Feeders got a bead on him again.

….

….

….

Galatea watched the shaking girl being comforted by Audrey with concerned eyes. She had harbored a hunch that something like this may have happened to her, she just never realized that it would be this magnitude. Glancing at the goat like demon again leading the demonic army below them, she can't help but shudder imagining a creature like that forcing itself on you. It was a miracle that Yuma had kept her sanity after that ordeal.

"Is she alright now?" the concerned voice of Aoshi inquired as the nun stood beside him to watch the escalating battle below them.

"Yes, she will be. Audrey's currently helping her to cope with the incident," Galatea replied.

Aoshi nodded in agreement. "That's good, Audrey's a sweet girl she can help Yuma get her emotions straight," he glanced fondly at the blonde woman whispering something to the crying girl. His stare did not went unnoticed by the long-haired woman who smirked inside herself. The attraction is clear as day between the two young couple. She needed to really get these two together. Deciding that a little push is needed, she nudged the human male with her elbow.

"You like her don't you?" she asked with a playful smile.

"Huh? Who?" he stammered.

"Don't play dumb with me Aoshi, you like her and she likes you, how could you not see that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Really? Fine, so I'll better tell her that you're not interested then," Galatea shrugged making a small show on returning to the other girls,"

"Wait don't tell Audrey that-," he began denying, realizing only too late the words coming out of his lips when he saw the smirk adorning the nun's face. "Oh gods..," he turned beet red in shame.

"Yep, you do like her," Galatea teased, the monster inside her roaring in triumph.

"Don't tell her that Galatea please,"

"Sit with me Aoshi," the nun ordered patting the earth on her side indicating him to sit beside her.

She can't help the smile curving on her lips as the human warrior sat warily beside her, his posture stiffed in preparation of flight.

"I'm not going to bite Aoshi, I just want to talk,"

"Yeah…right," he mumbled relaxing a bit as he looked at the memory of the battle below them.

"Quite persistent aren't they?" commented Galatea as the horde of fresh demons crashed against the stubborn wall of lances and pikes the three races have mounted. "Tell me Aoshi, do you love Audrey?" she asked still not looking at him.

"I don't know Gala," he hesitatingly replied. The nun noticed that he used her pet name instead of her full one. As endearing as it sounded, anyone who might have used it other than those whom she considered family would have wondered why their head separated on their body without even realizing it.

"I mean she's amazing, she's so cute and beautiful and many other things I can't seem to find on other women. In fact Gala, there is no words I can say to describe what she is and how she made me feel. I just want to see her smile and happy,"

"So tell me again Aoshi, do you love her?"

"Yes….maybe I do," he sighed sadly.

"Aoshi, you do know that Audrey is half-yoma and half-human right?" Audrey pointed out.

"Yes,"

"Have you seen her body?"

That seem to caught the human off guard and the nun was surprised as he stammered in alarm.

"No! What made you say that? I haven't peeked on her swimming or bathing if that's what you think,"

"That's not what I meant Aoshi, calm down," the nun waved him off. "I want you to know that despite our appearances outside, horrible scars adorned our body's midriff making it undesirable for humans to look at,"

"But-," Galatea raised a hand cutting him off.

"I want you to know this earlier so that you won't hurt Audrey when you ever do copulate with one another. It won't do at all if both of you fall in love and then you broke it all up in a sudden just because you saw her disfigured scar. You'll break her both physically and mentally if you fall to that mistake,"

"Gala, we're just friends yet," he pointed out. "I don't think she's interested in me that way,"

"Aoshi believe me when I say that she likes you. Just be honest with her and make her feel safe. Trust me when I say that you'll know the time when you are ready to move,"

"Thank you Gala, I couldn't start how to thank you for the talk you just gave me," he stood up putting a hand on his chest and bowed from the waist. This earned him a soft smile from the nun.

"You're welcome Aoshi. Now tell me how to help Hara wake up please,"

…..

…..

…..

Katea was aware of the small talk Galatea had with Aoshi. She was pretty sure it had something to do with Audrey, thus she had done her best to make the other woman unaware of the matchmaking the two of them are doing. Yuma on Audrey's arms was somehow stable now and though she still sniffled, it's better than the bawling she had done for the last thirty minutes. Katea had never seen anyone so afraid ever before.

"Katea, Audrey come closer so you both could watch," the voice of Aoshi called out.

"Will they win?" Audrey asked curiously as she sat down on his right watching the battle fascinated. Katea couldn't help but notice the distance between the two was closer than before, though there is still that air of awkwardness.

"Just watch Audrey," answered Aoshi not daring to meet her eyes. Katea rolled her eyes to the heavens wondering if it is permitted to just knock both of their heads together to make them see what is going on between them. Glancing at Galatea who sat beside Aoshi, the nun gave her a small nod indicating to just let the two be on their own. Katea shrugged and focused her attention back to the two armies. If Galatea deemed that they are both okay, who is she to argue.

"Katea, may I sit with you?" the soft voice of Yuma asking, broke her wandering thoughts about the two lovebirds.

"What?"

"Audrey is with Aoshi and..," she shrugged softly. Katea doesn't need to hear her explanation that she want to give the two lovebirds some space.

"Sure, are you alright now?" she inquired when the younger woman sat down on the ground.

"Not really…..every time I think about what happened that night," Yuma pressed her knees on her chin hugging her legs as she shivered. "It's just so painful to talk about Katea, and I would appreciate it if we didn't mention it anymore,"

"I understand,"

The two sat there in companionable silence as the memory of the battle raged below them. The allied front lines wavering slightly but still holding on in stubbornness. From the top of the cliff on their point of view the battle may look like ants pushing against one another. Yet the harsh voices of sergeants and officers are proof enough of the ferocity of the fight. Again the dark wave pushed, this time several knots breaking through the front lines. Greenskins held in reserve and human skirmishers charged forward plugging the gaps in the wall of spears and pikes. Katea stood there impressed, like many of her kind, she have never seen a battle this large of scale.

"They're losing," Yuma pointed out.

Watching keenly, Katea had to agree with her. Greenskins, Men and Dwarves are dying also, buried under the black mass of their attackers, dragged forcibly from the ranks and torn apart even while they hack with their weapons as they died. And still the Demons continued to pour out of the mist thousands strong, spreading out of the gorge and up the valley walls. Arrows from the ranks of men cut them down in large numbers but where one fell another three replaced it. The Allied flanks are already buckling under the steady rush of attackers, and the entire line was in danger of being overrun.

"Aoshi are they going to lose?" Katea asked with concern as the screams of the dying drummed like thunder in her ears.

"Yes," he curtly replied.

"So what is the point of continuing to show us this?"

Aoshi looked at her with an unreadable expression and she flushed with embarrassment as her other companions regarded the two of them with curious eyes. "Katea are you afraid of the battle?"

 _"Am I afraid?"_ she thought wildly as she remained silent. _"I have faced countless Yoma and Awakened Beings without flinching before. No! I am not afraid,"_ the warrior was about to deny the question when past memories of her order to execute Galatea flashed past her. The pain of the blade cutting her skin, the alien tongue being shoved inside her guts as she screamed like she had never done before. In a matter of seconds, she understood what her true answer is.

"Yes, I am afraid," she softly admitted with a bowed head not daring to meet the eyes of the others.

"That's good," Aoshi replied making the young woman look at him in surprise. Being a warrior, admitting that you are scared is plain unbecoming and insulting. Out of the four of them today he is the strongest one and now here he is not denying or insulting her about what she just admitted. He must have caught her confused expression for he elaborated.

"Fighting a war is not just about striking your opponent down with your sword. It's also finding good reason to do so. Like these demons for example," he waved his hand to the winning horde. "It was quite obvious now that they would win, no matter how much the rest of us bravely or stubbornly fought. That is the inevitable in this kind of war,"

He waved his hand again, and Katea stumbled as the scenario around them shifted and she found herself inside a cathedral of stone. She can't help but stare at the large building. It's walls are all black, but proof of its age are seen as she noticed the cracked mirrors and broken statues. Glancing at the others she noticed that they are all as confused as she was right now. Yuma was practically clinging on Galatea's right hand, and Audrey was frighteningly close to Aoshi right now as she held the fabric at the back of his long coat not noticing the alarming blush rising to the human's cheeks.

"Aoshi where are we?" Galatea demanded coldly. Katea doesn't blame her about her cold tone, the sudden shift in the memory lane made her head feel like a giant rubber bond, throbbing madly in pain, she had to sit cross-legged on the floor groaning softly to keep her eyes and vision from rolling dementedly in the sockets of her skull.

"Sorry about that guys, I kinda forgot to mention that memory shifts can be a little disorienting ….sometimes," Aoshi apologized. A sudden loud squelching sound came from somewhere near Galatea's directions. "Maybe all the time," he shrugged as Yuma turned green again.

…..

…..

Yuma isn't pleased, No! she isn't pleased at all. She had vomited nearly five times after the memory shift in front of the others. If that wasn't bad enough, she was left with a stale breath on her mouth that she can't get rid of no matter how hard she spitted. What she would do to have a cup of water right now. Leaning slightly on the mother figure of Galatea, she forced herself to listen to Aoshi's words.

"This is the first part of the answer to your questions Galatea, for this concerns about the very beginnings of how we harnessed our auras to counter the demon invasions in our lands" he walked inside an inner room gesturing for the others to follow and Yuma gasped as they emerged into a spacious room like a small hall. Twenty teenage figures are sitting cross-legged on the floor meditating deeply. Half of them are boys and the remaining ten are girls. Two tall lanky gray-robed figures are patrolling the sides of the room bearing great staffs while one are meditating with the children. Yuma was curious to notice that the staff-bearers have only their eyes shown on their hoods and the exposed skin are contrasting dirty white.

"Noticed them to have you?" commented Aoshi as he observed the others focused on the figures in front of them. "We call them Watchers, or at least that's what they introduced themselves to us during the third month of the war against the demons. They are a monastic order and they keep themselves to themselves. They never asked us for anything in return as they exposed us to the realization that auras can be harnessed in one's body. The only reason they gave us for helping us against the demons was to preserve the balance of the world. After the war they practically vanished without a trace. All that's left is their teachings on us,"

"Wait a second Aoshi," interjected Katea. "You said that Auras can be harnessed from a person. Can it be harnessed only by specific individuals or is it open to everybody?" she asked.

"Using your aura once it is exposed to you, anyone can do. Yet the process on finding it within yourself is quite difficult,"

"How?"

He pointed to the twenty individuals sitting. "Through meditation. The ranks of Crusaders always have a ninety percent washout rate when it came to finding apprentices. Most humans can't sit and think for a long period of time. This group in front of you is on their third month of mediation and it still isn't enough," he indicated to one of the girl youngsters fainting and landing on the floor. One of the monks lifted her limp body up and delivered her to the door outside.

"So how do you sort people when you realized that they can control their auras?" asked Galatea.

"Simple, we give them that," he pointed out to a small blade at the top of a shelf, more like a knife actually holding a green gemstone on its hilt.

"After the allotted time of meditation, we let the passing ones hold that blade watch," he indicated as one of the monks picked the blade at the handle giving it to one of the boys who was quite nervous at being singled out. Deftly the monk pushed the blade at his hand and everybody gasped, the children at the memory and the claymore's who are not as the flat of the blade edged with lines of silver glow softly.

"That is proof enough that your aura is present. Gemstones are usually used to harness the physical ability of the auras to manifest for the naked eye to see. It would also prevent the swords from breaking even against the ultimate odds,"

"So what happened after the child is proved to have an aura present?" the nun inquired.

"Yes that, during the time of the Watchers they are taken in for special training. We don't know exactly what but I can tell you the results made a great impact in the war. He waved a hand again and this time Yuma was quite prepared closing her eyes as the nauseating feeling start to rise up in her throat again. Only this time she landed on her backside while the others just looked winded. So much for being ready.

"Yuma are you okay?" Katea asked holding a hand down to pull me up.

"I'm fine, I just wish I don't have to feel that gut wrenching feeling every time we change into a new memory. Anyway where are we?" Yuma asked as she dusted herself off taking stock the large walls of mountains on her sides.

"This is Baen Draw the final offensive of the demons before they lost the war. Here we captured the last leader Gil'ead though at a terrible price,"

Yuma tried not to show it, but she shuddered at the very mention of the demon's name. She can still feel the pain every time it was mentioned, and talking about it doesn't help at all. Shaking her terrified feelings aside glad that nobody have noticed her spacing out, she observed the humans and dwarves plus the Greenskins marshalling on the valley. Unlike the first memory of the battle these are worn out and their armor is scarred. Yuma can't stop wondering how these warriors could survive a battle against the Demons on their current state. As far as she could see the Demons are now streaming like a river of mass screams and howls shattering the stillness of the dawn.

At the lower end of the Draw, the allied flanks waited, rows and lines of lances and pikes held in their hands standing shoulder to shoulder with weapons braced. As the foremost Demons came closer hail of arrows slammed into them. The shafts penetrating hide and skin many convulsed and fell, buried beneath the mass of those who came after. Hundreds died in the maddened rush and the four warriors was astounded at the Demons' lack of concern for their lives.

But at last the wave reached the wall of spears and pikes and Demons flung themselves against it, shrieking with pain as the iron tipped shafts pierced their bodies and held them transfixed at a safe distance. The attack faltered and was thrown back. Again it came, a sudden surge forward of malformed bodies teeth and claws ripping and again it was thrown back. The ground between the two armies littered with dead and dying, Demon numbers are again proving their worth as the Allied line wavered and broke, unable to muster fresh troops to maintain their defenses.

Instantly a loud trumpet call erupted in the back lines of the Alliance the sound ringing a challenge of defiance on the valley walls. On the main breach of the line fifty warriors clad in white capes and hard leather armor appeared. All of them carry large shields as large as they are. Their leader a tall scar-faced man with no hair yelled something to his followers and fifty throats cheered. Instantly these new arrivals fell on the demon advance like lightning on the evening. Compared to the other humans, they are faster, stronger and a hell lot wiser. Not to mention that some of them could be seen with their auras engulfing their body like a shield bouncing the blows the demons threw at them with consummate ease. Yuma was impressed. They are like them Warriors of the Organization, only more united and disciplined.

"Are those the young boys and girls that have trained under the Watchers Aoshi?" Audrey asked in fascination as the warriors littered the demon horde with their dead.

"Yes, this is the first time they've entered battle and you can see how they stem the tide against the demons war against us. Ordinary humans call us Crusaders, those who prepare for a holy war. In our time until the sixtieth generation now, none yet have found us wanting,"

A loud roar of malice echoed from the demon ranks and the fighting stalled. Even the demons whimpered in fear as a large black goat like figure with flaring nostrils appeared on their ranks.

"Is that…-?"

"Gil'Ead, yes," answered Aoshi curtly.

Yuma began shivering in fear as the Demon lord appeared. She had to remember that this is only an illusion and not real. Yet memories of her incident crashed again on her head like cannonballs and she desperately tried to hold back the tears as the pain in her legs seem to remember the abuse it went through. A soft arm draped over her shoulders and she stared at the soft gaze of Galatea holding her. Katea was also at her left holding her hand warming the cold fingers. She smiled with joy as she leaned on the nun happy to have people that care for her. Not even the memory of Gil'Ead can dampen that.

….

….

….

Audrey was standing there fascinated by the fight below until Gil'Ead came. Judging from the sniffling that is coming at her back, she knew Yuma was being besieged again by her emotions and she chose not to intervene and settled on staying beside Aoshi, the tall handsome warrior seemed not to mind her that she stood so close to him. Peeking a glance at him, she can't help but admire his sharp face, it is angelic as far she was concerned. She can't deny the feelings she had for him, but she doesn't have the courage to start things up though. She isn't even sure if he would return her feelings back and that more than anything scared the lights out of her.

A scream of pain erupted below them and Audrey cursed for spacing out. She seemed to be doing a lot of that recently if she stood within ten feet of the male warrior. Looking back at the battle she was surprised to see four of the crusaders dead cleanly cut in half and another was dangling on the demon's jaws. She can't believe her eyes, judging from the fact of how the crusaders fight only the best or the luckiest awakened beings can ever hope to land a blow on them. Yet this Demon had killed five in a matter of seconds.

"Good isn't he?" commented Aoshi as the goat-demon charged in two legs at the scattered crusaders faster than any claymore or warrior could ever hope to achieve. A female crusader with a ponytail charged it her aura enveloping her like a shield, the demon merely kicked her the force sending her flying to the stones killing her instantly as the rough landing broke her back. Audrey could just gape, it had disposed one of the best warriors she had seen in consummate ease. And now judging from the hesitant steps of the other crusaders, they are not so anxious on getting into grips with the demon.

"Over here demon!" A male voice yelled attracting Gil'ead's attention. Bald head shimmering in sweat the leading crusader flanked by four others charged the demon.

Audrey and the others could only watch in awe as the five warriors ducked, parried and evaded the attacks of the demon lord. Their coordination is so astounding that Audrey guessed that their levels could surpass even that of the current Number One and Two of the Organization.

"Despite how many times I've watched this memory, I never get tired on being amazed by them," Aoshi commented.

"Aoshi what are they?" asked Galatea who is still holding Yuma in her arms. "They seemed to be different from the other crusaders,"

"Quite the inquisitive one aren't you?" praised Aoshi. "Yes Galatea they are more different than the regular crusaders. All in all there are about two hundred in our ranks until today. Our order is subdivided into three different groups, there are the crusaders which composes nearly all of our numbers. Next are the Cavaliers like me who specializes on using unique weapons like my double _"Kodachi"_ or half swords. Unlike the regular crusaders on the ranks we can manipulate our auras on our weapons, making it faster, lighter and a lot more efficient than a normal warrior in our Order. We cavaliers are usually the one leading the crusaders in times of war and patrols in peaceful times. The final rank is the Paladins and it is the highest rank a crusader can be given. It is not usually bestowed to any normal warrior. There are only five paladins and each of them have unique skills passed down from one generation to another. There is the Grand Cross, Holy Cross, Shield Reflector, Shield Boomerang and the final one Devotion. Each of these skills require tremendous amount of aura when used. Unlike us normal crusaders, the Paladins can manifest their auras into an offensive move unleashing it in such power that sometimes it can kill the user,"

"Devotion? That's the one Hara used right?" asked Galatea who had finally lost all interest to the war going on below. "What does it do? Will it kill her? How could she be woken up? Spill it Aoshi!" she demanded hotly.

"Slow down Galatea," replied Aoshi quite taken aback by the nun's outburst. "Devotion is a save and healing skill. Using one's aura the user can engulf someone with it taking the pain and damage the one is suffering unto yourself while the others will be instantaneously healed. It's more like a leech skill and most Devotion Paladins never reached the age of twenty-five,"

"So you mean to tell me that Hara took all our pain back there at the fight?"

"Yes, she did and if I guess correctly the pain was too much for her body to cope up with thus she fainted," responded Aoshi.

"So when will she wake up?" asked Katea.

"If I guess correctly in my estimates. Paladin auras usually heal their own bodies automatically so if I may say, it might be somewhere tomorrow morning,"

"Really?" Galatea asked a joyful light showing on her eyes. "That's great!" she was practically beaming with joy now.

"Aoshi do we really need to continue watching this?" Yuma asked softly as the two armies clashed again making a cascade of screams and shouts.

"I guess not," he sighed as he forlornly looked at the fight below. Something ticked in his mind and he looked again at the pleased face of the nun.

"Galatea I kinda forgot to mention but when Devotion is used on a person, the memories of that person for a week is made known to the user,"

Everyone was surprised as Galatea turned chalk white and Yuma saw in the nun's silver eyes something that she had once experienced and are engraved now on her heart.

Fear!


	17. Chapter 17

Promises and Lies

The sun rises like a beacon of light over the mountains illuminating the small house at the top of a hill standing in the middle of the forest. Three figures could already be seen walking away as they followed the dusty trail which connected with the main road at the bottom of the slope. Three are left behind inside the house, one is busy outside collecting firewood while the remaining two remained inside.

The sheets curled as the luminous light entered the window. A pair of legs shifted and beautiful silver-eyes looked in worry at the angelic face still sleeping beside her. The image of Hara peacefully adrift in sleep have always set her heart beating in her chest. She had dressed in one of the light gowns that reached her ankles when she went to sleep with the other woman last night. It is a simple garment, one that anyone can find anywhere but it gives emphasis on her slender tall figure though it is comfortable also.

The rapid beating of her heart reminds her of the reason she is lying here in the first place. Galatea sat up putting her back to the wall at the back of the bed casually bumping it softly on the hard rock. She had faced countless Awakened Beings, innumerable Yomas and even defied the Organization's council without flinching. Yet now she was afraid, so afraid of the bitterness and anger that would soon follow. It was really her fault that she had unintentionally surrendered herself to Sid. But still she did it with the right intentions. The nun chuckled within herself. She can't believe she was trying to rationalize what she had done. The deed had been done plain and simple, and she was guilty.

Glancing back outside she could feel Yuma's Yoki in the vicinity and Audrey's group with Katea and Aoshi at a far distance. She had successfully convinced the three warriors that some private space are needed between her and Hara when she woke up. Thus they had opted to do a little reconnaissance in the nearby villages to gather news while Yuma stayed behind. Not that Galatea had tried to convince her to go with the others. The young girl had stubbornly refused to leave her side ever since she'd been on the memory lane the previous night. The nun could tell that the girl was still shaken up though she tried to hide it. Thus she had not argued that much when Yuma said flatly that she's staying with her. She might not yet have known it but Galatea already considered her a surrogate daughter.

A very unhappy groan caught her attention and all things problems, worries and hopes disappear like leaves on the wind as the nun clamored over her lover's side holding her right hand. She had never been so relieved on her entire life. Having her awake again brought everything back to life. The cold that she had endured in her being melted like ice as those soft fingers clasped her own appreciatively. With Hara she feels human again, with Hara she has another reason to hope, with Hara everything will be alright. Well almost everything.

"Galatea," the kind voice of the blue-haired woman spoke, ringing like bells of Rabona's Citadel on the nun's ears.

"Hara I'm so glad to see you awake again," Galatea replied putting the crusader's hands on her cheeks feeling the warmness those fingers offer. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" she hissed then punched playfully at the woman's arms.

"Ow! That hurts," winced Hara as she struggled to sit up only to flop down again back at the bed making the other woman rush at her side in alarm catching her frail neck before it landed on the matress.

"Hey, don't push yourself too hard love," said Galatea rearranging the pillows on the bed to a more comforting position for the crusader before laying her head on them, arranging the long hair too better accommodate the tall woman. "Your body's too weak yet. You should have seen how thin you are right now. Truly even a bamboo tree is wider than you are in your sorry state," she teased.

The Crusader merely rolled her eyes before answering. "Whatever, at least I beat the record on being one of the thinnest women alive in history now," she joked making a small smile appear in the nun's face. Galatea wouldn't admit it, but she indeed miss their small jokes.

"You may be the thinnest woman in the world right now but you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever met," responded Galatea making her partner blush and look away.

An awkward silence soon followed and the nun can't help as she sit there but to think of what Aoshi said back then. _"Devotion skill takes on the damage inflicted unto you by its user. And it also grants her access to your memories. Yes, even the ones you try to hide, from the moment you are born to the time you are now,"_ There's a good reason why she is nervous now and she hoped that the crusader won't reject her despite what she did. She isn't sure anymore how she would live her life without her. In fact she was quite confused why Hara isn't breaching the subject right now.

"Gala are you alright?" the concerned voice of the woman asked bringing the nun back from her inner world of thoughts.

"Yes, I am. What did I miss?" she asked. Galatea can't believe she spaced out. "I must be thinking too hard," she sighed inwardly.

"Again Gala, how long am I asleep?" asked Hara.

Sighing Galatea sat down on Hara's bedside stroking the long locks of the blue-haired woman with her hands. "About three weeks Hara, ever since you save me from the hunting team the Organization sent to cut off my head,"

"Three weeks? Is it that long?"

"You don't remember….anything?" asked Galatea hoping against hope that the other woman would indeed have amnesia or anything that made her forget.

"No, I can still remember patches of it despite the pain," she covered her eyes with her arms and Galatea looked forlornly at how those one lively hands seem to have shrunk to the bone. Proof of her malnutrition. "Someone called Audrey, Katea, choosing to help you instead of following their orders," she recited. "Fragments of their memories, Organization, Memories of you, happiness, pain, regret, someone called Sid-," she abruptly stopped pulling her arm off her face looking at the nun with shocked eyes. "You?... Why?...I can't believe it…You?" she stuttered.

Tears welling up on her silver-eyes, Galatea looked down unwilling to see the look of betrayal on the other woman's face. She fervently prayed and hoped it wouldn't come to this but to no avail. Clenching the coverings of the mattress she tried to control the traitorous tear ducts to stop flowing on their canals.

"I-I wasn't thinking Hara….I don't know what to say," she whispered in a barely audible soft voice. "I am really sorry," losing all self-control she finally allowed the dam to break sending tears flowing on her face. "I messed up…..again. I'm really sorry…I'm really sorry….I'm really sorry," she repeated again and again rocking her body back and forth as pain and regret so great came crashing down on her mind.

"Devotion," an aura of green suddenly surrounded Galatea removing her feelings like dirt on water and she stared blinking at the other woman who have her eyes closed absorbing her pent-up emotions like a sponge.

"Hara don't!" protested Galatea not caring anymore if the crusader would see her tear-streaked face. She was pretty sure Hara in her weakened state would be hurt on trying to bear even more of her burdens.

"You've become strong Gala," Hara said ignoring the nun's protests, her eyes are still closed as she muttered. "You are ever willing to sacrifice yourself for the good of someone and something. The comradeship you have with your companions and your loyalty to them are let's say admirable. Something I could never ever hope to match," she twitched again as she tried to deal with the turmoil of the nun that she absorbed.

"But you have the Devotion Hara. You could protect and save anyone you want and bear the consequences of their problems and pain,"

"So Aoshi did tell you about all of us and our skills. I'm not surprised. It truly is in him to hide no secrets" the crusader nodded to herself before tactically changing the subject. "Skills and techniques are nothing but shortcuts Gala, true strength comes from dealing with things without cuts short or long knowing the consequences of such actions be it for good or ill," continued Hara who fidgets again and again as she try to get her aura back in control. Through her Yoki-sensing ability Galatea was impressed how the crusader could manage her aura as they tried to fluctuate out of control. It was like rowing a wooden boat across a sea of storm with nothing but a paddle.

"You do know you're being philosophical right?" inquired Galatea wiping her tears with her hands.

"I guess I'm rambling," sighed Hara "But let's just say that for the sake of me being wise this is a way for me to say something to somebody's benefit to Gala,"

"Wait a second," interjected Galatea in an attempt to get back to the original problem. "I thought you are supposed to be angry with me for-for," her mouth turned sour unwilling to speak the words. "For me betraying you and-," she paused again every fiber of her wishing she could say something else. Something a little more different to explain her actions.

"For almost sleeping with someone?" added Hara simply who opened her eyes the right moment witnessing as the nun's body stiffen in guilt.

"Yes,"

"I see," an awkward silence then followed as the nun sat there stunned by the crusader's response.

"That's it?!" the exasperated voice of Galatea suddenly erupted louldy making Hara wince. "After everything I did. You just say "I see" and that's it? Why aren't you angry? Why aren't you shouting at me, berating me or at least slap me for acting like a complete traitor for acting like that?"

"I wanted to," whispered the crusader.

"Then why don't you?" responded the nun in a final ditch effort on antagonizing the other woman into hostile action. "Let it all out Hara, hurt me, beat me, let your emotions out!"

"I can't.."

"Do it!"

"I can't!"

"Why?!'

"Because I loved you too much!" Hara finally shouted in such force that it stunned the white-haired woman. Volcanoes of happiness, relief and joy erupted in her gut making her freeze on the spot.

"It's because I love you too much Galatea," repeated the crusader as she slumped back on her pillows with a half-tired and relieved sigh. "Too much Galatea, too much,"

Withholding nothing more the ex-Claymore threw herself over her partner's chest hugging her midriff tightly trying to convey every possible word of affection on that single gesture. "Hara I don't deserve you, I don't deserve any of this," Galatea said tears flowing down on her eyes. She no longer cared if the woman see her on her weakest, to see the little girl left behind on the streets long ago crying for someone to help her. The crusader has already seen her at her worst and did not judge her but instead comforted her and loved her. She can't be any more blessed. Inwardly she thanked any God present for having someone like Hara to love her.

Breaking the hug she looked at the two blue pools that stared back at her. "Hara I love you with all my heart. Can you forgive me for betraying your trust and love?"

"Geez, Galatea do you need to be so formal?" asked the crusader in a joking tone. When the nun didn't answer she sighed inwardly realizing that the other woman was dead serious. "Alright fine, I forgive you, Happy?"

"More than you know," smiled Galatea and before her courage left her, she swooped down capturing the other woman's lips on her own taking great care not to further damage the crusader's overly thin body. A terrified squeak soon followed and both women broke as fast as it happened looking toward the door revealing a red-faced Yuma looking both at them with her hands covering her mouth.

"S-sorry," she stuttered waving a hand guiltily at the two lovers.

….

….

….

Audrey was in a good mood as she munched another bite on the pear at her hand. They have visited at least three of the small surrounding villages surrounding the Holy City and have been subjected to the usual jeers and insults of the humans. Like most Claymores, Audrey was already used to this kind of treatment and the words didn't affect her mood at all. Katea on the other hand being one from the younger generations are not yet quite composed as her senior. Having received her emblem a few months before, the younger woman was still too inexperienced to realize the fact that this is always the way for her kind .Proof of her irritation was the stiff pose she bore as she trudged behind the other woman. Very different from the formal attitude that she had copied from the nun ever since they ran away from the Organization. On the other hand it was Aoshi that amused Audrey to no end.

The male warrior was dead confused at the villagers' treatment of the two women he was traveling with. He tried to point this out to her but she waved him off knowing that talking within the pricking ears of the people would cause unwanted problems. That did not stop him from glaring to those who sneered at them though. That usually was enough to silence the humans'. Nobody in their right mind these days would dare pick a fight with a trained warrior. And Aoshi for one looked like the part. With his longsword sheath that hid the two smaller swords that he usually use tucked in his right armpit and the long brown trench coat he wore, he looked downright intimidating.

"And cute too," she added to herself in an afterthought as she glanced fondly at the human walking beside her. Taking another bite from the pear she had, an open space soon came into view as they trudged continuously on the forest. Audrey knew this a good place as any to answer Aoshi's questions about their kind.

"Okay, we'll rest here," Audrey suddenly stated as she stopped earning her two different reactions from her companions. One was surprise and the other was relief.

"Finally!" exclaimed Aoshi plopping himself flat on the ground while Katea stabbed her sword on the ground leaning on it and closed her eyes in silence. "You could never appreciate sitting until you're almost half-tired from walking," sighed Aoshi as he rubbed his backside in an undignified way. Very different from his intimidating appearance on the outside. "Hey Audrey you did bring food right?" he asked looking at the blond woman. Audrey isn't surprised at all.

"Is food really all you care about?" inquired the half-breed raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, I am growing boy," he raised his hands in mock surrender.

Rolling her eyes to the heavens Audrey took a strip of dried meat from her pack that composed nearly all of their rations and threw it at the male warrior who caught it before looking at it forlornly. Audrey smirked inside seeing his reaction. She had purposely packed this kind of rations to annoy him. Seeing that he still haven't eaten the piece of food she decided that a little teasing might now come in order.

"Is anything wrong?" she inquired raising a delicate eyebrow at him.

"No-nothing. I just keep wondering why you packed these kind of food when we have some of Yuma's garlic bread just lolling around the window when we left,"

"So you don't like my packing skills then?" asked Audrey making a great (and very believable) hurt expression that she nearly broke her act, trying hard not to laugh when Aoshi stammered his reply.

"No-no-no. I like it! Really I do, See?" he swallowed the entire strip with one gulp not even chewing it. "Tastes wonderful," he spread his hands in a gesture of victory with a complete (fake) smile on his face. "Love your packing skills Audrey, you really choose the correct food for the occasion," he declaimed.

Audrey could barely keep her face in composure trying hard to smother the laughter inside her. She couldn't believe that Aoshi fell on her act so easily. Surely even a ten year old could see through it. At the far side, she could see Katea giggling silently though judging from evidence of her red-face and heaving shoulders, the younger warrior are fighting a losing battle on hiding her amusement from what just happened.

"Whatever Aoshi," she replied turning away unable to hide the amused grin that plastered on her face despite her best efforts on not letting it show. She and Aoshi had been throwing jokes with one another for a while now and though outwardly she showed always a sign of irritation and annoyance, she enjoyed the male warrior's antics.

"Hey Audrey would you mind walking with me a bit?" asked Aoshi after a few terse moments of silence.

"Hmm…okay, Katea get up already," she gestured to the younger warrior who was closing her eyes in peace at the side.

"I would prefer it if you walk with me alone,"

Now that startled the former Number Three. It was one thing to joke and tease one another, and another to actually ask her to accompany him alone. With Yuma or Katea in the group, she felt no embarrassment and awkwardness when messing with Aoshi. But every time they end up alone together, there's always that strange air of uneasiness that seem to rise like a wall between them.

"Uhmm..sure, Katea would you mind if we leave you alone for just a bit here?" she looked to the younger warrior.

"Go with him Audrey I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," Katea waved her off. "I need to sleep a little here. So don't bother to return as fast as you can,"

"Well then if you're sure," Audrey stood up dusting the dirt that clung to her white-uniform before facing the male warrior with a slight smile. "So lead the way then Aoshi,"

….

….

….

Aoshi can't stop the sweat falling on his face as his nervousness almost brought him to the end of his breaking point in maintaining his composure. Last time he had been alone with the blond warrior he pulled a prank on her and as a result got tied and dragged uphill for a few hours. He's still nursing some of the scratches that refused to heal during that encounter. The slender form and the pretty face of the woman walking beside her belied her strength and skill as a warrior. That did not stop him from liking her though. The younger warrior as far as he observed had a kind heart despite her power. And that more than anything attracted him to her.

"Aoshi where are we going?" her voice suddenly broke the awkward silence nearly making him jump as he was distracted from his thoughts.

"Wh-what is it again?" he asked not quite getting the words during the first time.

"Thinking deep are you?" a faint smile touched her lips making her angelic face even more beautiful than ever which is hardly unfair for the love-struck warrior. "I said where are we going again?" she repeated looking at him inquisitively.

"Yeah, ahem, yeah. It is a place I found accidentally while I was wandering around here in the first time when I picked up Yuma. It is a beautiful place and I wanted to show it to somebody at that time," he smiled ruefully as memories suddenly besieged him. Faces of comrades and friends that are no longer here, buried in the sand on the beach their swords and shields marking the only memories that such warriors ever lived. "Only thing is, they are no longer here,"

"I know you can return to your homes one day. It's not impossible to leave this island," the blond woman beside him said softly.

"Even if Hara and me could leave the island. The only thing we have left about our comrades then is their memories,"

Soft hands gently touched his shoulder and a surprised look came to his face as he glanced at Audrey beside him. The young woman looking at him with understanding eyes.

"I know what it means to lose comrades and friends Aoshi and believe me when I tell you that I am really sorry that they are gone," she said understandingly a light of wisdom in her eyes far above a person her age. The male warrior was touched, nobody other than Hara have tried comforting him on his long career as a warrior ever before.

"Thank you Audrey, I really appreciate it," he smiled.

"You're welcome," she responded before removing her hands off of his shoulder. "Now you mentioned we are going somewhere?" she smiled.

"Oh right, it's this way," and with that the two began walking down again the forest path.

…..

…..

…..

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Audrey as she happily (unawarely) cling to Aoshi's arm playfully, not noticing the male warrior stiffen in surprise as she acted more like a child rather than the former number Three of the Organization. "I can't believe that such places exist. I think they are only found in fairy tales," she added.

Aoshi can't help a grin creep up on his face as he metally agreed with her. The place they were looking at right now was indeed like a fairy tale. A large crystalline lake with small islets of rocks covered with moss dotted on its surface. Fair number of dragonflies buzzed on the sides their green light matching the flowers on the banks giving the lakeside an ethereal glow. A family of ducks swam on the lake and the moon shine bright in front of them, its silver glow reflected on the calm waters.

"I'm glad you like it Audrey," he simply replied taking pleasure at the young woman's happiness.

"If you had someone you like this would be the perfect place to bring her to," commented Audrey as she leaned down caressing a violet flower on her palm. The male warrior didn't miss at all the sound of wistfulness in her voice.

Deciding that now more than ever would be his moment of truth he stood beside the crouching Audrey who is still way too absorbed on the flower she is poking.

"Audrey can I ask you something?" he asked nervously not daring to look at her in the eye to betray his emotions.

She stood up looking at him curiously not quite sure about the different tone his voice had shifted. "Of course what is it?"

"D-Do you like me?"

He flinched in alarm as he saw the sour expression that rapidly grew on the woman's face. He was not quite sure if he crossed the line or not. The last thing he wanted right now was her angry at him, and judging by her face, he hypothesized that she already is. He only began regretting it when she suddenly replied.

"I do,"

Stunned by her frankness he stood there stiff and unmoving not quite processing the two words that came out of her mouth. Unfortunately his silence must have some effect for the young woman beside him for she began talking again.

"I'm sorry that was rude,"

"Huh?" he replied unintelligently and he wished he could kick himself for his dumb reply.

"My answer was clearly out of place," she continued increasing the pace of her voice and sounding even more nervous as she carried on. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight,"

"Don't say sorry," _Damn! This is all getting frightfully wrong and away from my plans._

"I know what I am..." she said so quickly that it's getting harder to understand due to her obvious nervousness wildly flickering her gaze between the environment and Aoshi.

"Audrey,"

"It was very stupid for me to say that,"

"Audrey!" he snapped a little forcefully making the torrent words of stop.

"Yes," she said putting an end to her mad fumbling as she finally made successful eye contact with him. It was clear that she await his next words would define everything that will follow the relationship between the two of them ever again.

Giving some thought to what he would say Aoshi finally spoke up.

"I don't think I have a problem loving someone that is half-yoma though,"

"Huh?" Audrey responded looking completely confused at his reply, but deeply relieved inside. A small glimmer of hope could be seen in her eyes as she stared deeply into his own, once again eagerly awaiting his words.

"My heart I give to who I want,"

"B-but Aoshi, the risks,"

"I don't care about the damn risks!" Aoshi interrupted lowering his head into the ground breathing heavily before looking back at her again. "I'm sorry I've never done this before,"

Aoshi could see Audrey's lips were frozen solid from astonishment, oloking as if she couldn't find the right words to respond to him or even the ability to do it in the first place. That look of nervousness in her eyes was almost gone replaced now by a look of deep intrigue.

"What are you trying to say?" she managed to say after a prolonged silence.

" _Now or never!"_

Approaching her he unclasped the metal pauldrons on her shoulders and the iron skirt that all warriors like her in the Organization wore. He was glad that she haven't slapped him the moment he did it. Pushing her gently down on the grass she couldn't help noticing the blush tainting her cheeks as their faces came dangerously close to one another.

"I'm saying the girl I came to love has long loose blond hair, is very well mannered, the prettiest warrior I've ever seen and bears the cutest little smile I have the opportunity to see in my entire life,"

He could see the sheer disbelief in her eyes as he edged ever closer to her own, with their lips eventually making contact as they shared their first kiss under the stars beside the lake. Her lips not drenched with sadness, allowed him the full taste of that wonderful part of her body. He wanted the moment to last forever, for their bodies to meld with one another, but that fantasy soon ended when their lips parted.

The male warrior was surprised not to see a pleased look on her face but a face of deep confusion instead. Before his eyes she stood up, her white bodysuit shining in the moonlight she stepped half-way into the water of the lake gazing at the scenery in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Aoshi asked in a bewildered tone, puzzled by Audrey's unexpected behavior.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't feel I don't think I'm good enough for anyone. My only purpose in life was to kill Yoma and once I've betrayed the Organization my purpose was to protect Katea and now that she is under Galatea's care. I've fulfilled that too," a moment of silence followed before she looked back at Aoshi who stood up now.

"Aoshi, nobody's ever made me feel this way. I'm not sure why but I like being around you,"

To Audrey's surprise Aoshi waded after her gently grabbing her right hand and putting it in her chest placing it flat until she could feel the beat of her own heart,"

"That's why,"he replied staring into her eyes. "The rapid beat of your heart is due to the love you feel for another person,"

"You think I can love?" she asked her eyes widened in anticipation for his answer.

"Of course you can, you're only human after all,"

Wrapping their arms around each other, the two held in a tight embrace enjoying the warmness that each one shared, not noticing the craving that love gave to those who come into its embrace. And before they know it, they fell to the water in a small splash barely felt by their skins as their lips met again. This was the one moment when both of them temporarily left the chaos of their lives and finally succumb to the emotions that they have.

" _I'm going to protect her,"_ he thought to himself as he held the beautiful woman in his arms.

" _I'm going to love him with all I am"_ the other answered.

" _Even if I die,"_

" _Even if it cost me my humanity,"_

" _Even if others turn back,"_

" _I will love you forever and ever Audrey,"_ he swore.

" _I will love you still Aoshi,"_ she promised,


	18. Chapter 18

Awakened Beings 1

"So uncivilized," Isley commented dryly as he let loose five arrows in one shot from his morphed right hand which resembled a black bow. Blood splattered everywhere and he watched in contentment as his targets' bodies are ripped to pieces by the impact of the projectiles. He only savored the victory a moment when the dead bodies began slowly reforming again, gooey tendrils attaching the severed limbs slowly. The Silver-King of the North sighed in annoyance.

 _"Yep it's going tob e another long day in paradise,"_ he thought as he morphed his right hand from a bow to a sword that resembled a large claymore. The other arm of his also changed to a large axe. Focusing his attention at the now finished-regenerating-Abyssal Feeders, he can't help but think how ugly the creatures look with their blind eyes and mouth that are filled with sharp teeth like sharks. Kicking the thought that they are trying to eat him away, Isley leveled his blade as he felt the four limbs of his body stamp like horses do when nervous. Deep inside, he felt fear. Being nervous is usually the first step on having a bloody ending. The Abyssal Feeders roared again and this time Isley smirked. The Abyssal of the North won't go down without a fight. Pointing the sword at them in his most regal manner he smirked (If possible since his Abyssal form doesn't have a mouth of any kind).

"Well let's get to it shall we?" them charging was his only answer.

…..

…..

…..

Galatea inhaled the smell of pine trees in her nose as she cuddled even closer to her. Smirking softly she let her hands ghost on her partner's hips tickling the loose skin softly. She was not disappointed as the said woman gave a contended groan and pressed her back on her chest. Galatea smiled again as she enclosed the said person in her arms. She can't help but notice the body that she caressed bear the signs of malnutrition though. The fabric that the person wore failing to prevent the ribs of hers to poke at Galatea's chest. The nun sadly mused at how different the body that she caressed today is compared to it a few weeks ago. She felt even worse inside knowing that she is the reason why her lover was in this current state.

"Good Morning my chaste little nun," the melodic voice of the person suddenly said breaking Galatea's line of thoughts as the body she hugged turned around facing her.

The nun was practically falling in love all over again as she stared back at that kind face. Abnormal blue hair covered part of her face making the nun pick the strands slowly arranging it in a neat way on the woman's ears exposing her entire face for her to see. She can't help but be drawn again to the sky-colored orbs. Those startling blue eyes bear understanding and kindness that if possible, the nun wanted to delve into it and stay there forever. As it was, she just satisfied herself on kissing the woman's lips.

"Good Morning to you too Harhar," she replied teasingly. Hara rolled her eyes in mock annoyance at her.

"Can't you make another name that is a little different from that one?" she asked jokingly as she encircled her hands on the nun's waist.

Galatea had to resist the urge to just melt on Hara's arms on the spot. The crusader's light touches have always had the desire effect on her body. As it was, she pressed her forehead to bump into hers as eh entwined her arms over hers. Life can't be more perfect for her right now.

"No, besides I like it. Or would you prefer I call you little crusader?" she asked teasingly.

"Never mind," Hara answered her slapping her arm playfully. Galatea just smirked. This is one part of the blue-haired woman she really liked. When she relaxed and just be her Hara and not be the over-formal Crusader façade that she wore when facing the others.

"You're beautiful," she commented lovingly, staring at those startling blue-eyes that look back to her silver ones. "Hara I still don't think that we need to pursue this relationship we have with one another. I'm a claymore and sooner or later the Organization would try to kill me again," Galatea said sadly. It hurts her to said those word but she can't bear it if the Crusader died, especially if it is because of her again. That last near-death experience has pushed her mind to the limit already and another event like that would practically drive her insane.

"Gala, we already have this conversation before," the crusader replied in a stern but not unkind voice. "I don't care if you are a half-yoma warrior. In my eyes you are just the beautiful Galatea I love and damn any army be it monster or human that try to separate the two of us,"

Galatea had to hold back the tears that sprang on her eyes. Her heart hurts like hell again by her words and it took all her willpower not to break down. Hara was as stubborn as a mule, she knew that already. Especially if it came to someone she loves. Evidence of that was already enough when it came to her relationship to Yuma. The blue-haired woman had taken an immediate liking to the young timid Claymore and she was practically over protective of her. In response the girl had also responded to the crusader's mother-henning and looked up at her as a mother figure. At first Galatea was a bit jealous by the two's relationship to one another. And in the end she had to kick herself for her selfish thinking. Yuma is not her property and the girl had a choice on who she wanted to look at to. Thus it's Hara after all and she had no qualms whatsoever on denying the crusader her happiness. In the end they both took over as Yuma's surrogate parents and she can't be happier.

"But Hara you've seen my body-." Galatea pointed out, trying to make any reason for the other to leave her to spare her the doom that might come to them any time.

"If you're talking about that large scar in your body it's going to be healed soon," her sudden answer cut off the nun. "Devotion heals any abnormalities no matter how incurable they are. Check it everyday and you'll see," she added with a smile.

As Galatea rack her brains for more reasons to drive her off, she barely noticed the crusader's hands touch her face. Surprised she stared at the face that looks lovingly at her.

" _If there was a heaven, she must be an example of what angels look like,"_ she thought to herself as she looked silently at the woman she loved.

"Stop getting rid of me Sister Latea and let's just treasure the time we have with each other," she said as she leaned towards her.

Galatea felt her heart beat faster this time as her lips met the others' and she can't help but respond with the same passion as she felt the hands caressing her, reached over her back pressing her even more to the other's body. As she felt the other's lips open for her, this time she knew this this time that this was just no chaste kiss.

...

….

….

Yuma felt the wooded door of the shack creaked noisily as she forced it open. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be even here. Other than Galatea's cabin, this rickety shack was the only other building found in the middle of the forest. The six of them stored their weapons here after the attack by the Organization to protect them from the elements that seemed determined to destroy their weapons' efficiency by making them rusty. Sure Yuma never saw evidence of any rust or damage on her Claymore despite the long service it had under her hand, but still it never hurts to be a little careful. A weapon that is defective is worse than having no weapon at all.

Looking side to side, it wasn't that hard to spot their four claymores leaning side by side. Picking up the one which bore her symbol, she barely noticed it when the handle hit the side of a case causing it to lose it's balance and crash headlong into the floor in a racket of clanging steel making the girl's heart leap in fright at the sudden sound. Looking at the case, she can't help but stare in wonder at its content. A sword of light blue steel is lying outside its hilt shimmering, small carvings etched on the blade. Picking it up in one hand, Yuma marveled at its weight. It is nearly as heavy as their claymore's which most warriors need to hold two-handed to wield properly. Yet here by the look of the sword, it is obviously designed as a one-handed weapon. Gripping the hilt with one hand, Yuma made a few strokes and poses with it admiring how well-balanced the sword is.

 _"You could dance while wielding this thing,"_ she thought to herself smiling.

Striking an elegant pose Yuma closed her eyes and began to hum. It is an old beat song that her village when she was young used to sing during festival times. Recalling the beat one by one on her head, she began to follow it step by step making her movements as graceful as possible wielding the sword both as a weapon and a graceful stick. She had never posed herself as a good dancer, but in truth be told she is one of the most elegant ever since she was a child. Swaying gracefully, she began to keep up with the beating of the song in her head gaining even more momentum as she neared the climax of the song. If any male person would see her now, they would have a nosebleed almost immediately. Yuma may be pale, in comparison to Galatea and Hara's beauty but she makes over it with grace and her innocent attitude makes her almost irresistible. Besides the way she moves right now was what some boys would now call "very attracting". Not to say the white bodysuit she wore keeping up even with the most graceful moves she made hugging her figure as tightly as it could.

Leaping in the air Yuma made a small cartwheel airborne that would have made any professional gymnast jealous. She swung the sword in an arc making a small sound of flying steel, and finally landing softly on the balls of her feet without a break of anything. After a moment of regaining her breath, the girl stood up, chest heaving she began to smile. It has always been her hobby to dance ever since she was a small girl. She had kept that tradition even after she was made as a warrior. There is a couple of times she was even caught red-handed by her handler resulting to another negative report in her record.

"Dancing is a very unbecoming of a warrior," they reasoned.

Opening her eyes Yuma began to return the sword to its container when the sound of people clapping made her turn back almost immediately. There at the entrance sat Aoshi on the back of one of his horses and Audrey at his lap, a small smile hanging on her face as they both looked at her. Yuma stood there red-faced in shame knowing that they have seen her dancing when Aoshi suddenly spoke up in his most joking but respectful voice.

"That was awesome Yuma, could you do it again?"

….

….

….

Katea folded the end of her gown close to her knees as she crouched over the stove blowing the stubborn embers of the fire with a small pole. Normally it would be Aoshi's turn to cook food this morning but she had noticed the budding affection that grew between him and Audrey for the last two days. She can't remember the last time Audrey had been this happy. The polite warrior normally so cold despite her smile, was now finally opening and warming up to everyone. Galatea had properly introduced them to Hara ever since they got back. She was nearly horrified as she saw the malnourished state of the blue-haired woman. Even Aoshi was alarmed at her lack of nourishment. Galatea had tried not to show it, but her tense movements are testament enough that she was over-concerned at her lover's state.

Thus it had fallen to Katea's hands to handle the problem of cooking most of the time. Galatea was too glued on Hara these days to focus on anything else. Same goes for Audrey and Aoshi, the two are inseparable ever since they had their "talk" on that night. Besides she wouldn't risk letting Aoshi handle the food, the last time they did, she nearly choked at the very smell of it. Yuma is good at cooking but she doesn't want the timid warrior to be their official cook yet. Yuma tends to be a little emotional whenever someone compliments her cooking negatively, and having Aoshi around whose sense of tact when teasing somebody is somewhere below zero. It's not a good mix at all.

Wiping the sweat on her brow, she glanced ruefully outside. The children who usually visit are due any time today, it won't do at all if they have no food readied for them. She smiled inside, she can see now why Galatea loved having the children around. It reminds the older woman of what it means to be human.

Making sure that the fire in the stove is still burning on. Katea closed her eyes and began to meditate. Extending her Yoki detection in her perceived radius, she frowned to herself as she sensed a strong one just at the end of her view. Focusing on it more closely, alarm rose through her at the wave of energy that seems to large for any Yoma. Hell its Yoki was even more powerful than thirty Yoma's energy put together. Standing up, she accidentally knocked the stove spilling the hot stew in the floor. She barely paid it any attention as she approached Galatea's bedroom and began hammering it with her fist. Normally she didn't want to bother the woman she looked up to in the middle of the day, but now she had to make an exception. This is an emergency after all.

….

….

….

Isley was barely conscious as he trudged on. At least that's what he wanted to think. If a more honest description be given though, it would be more like he stumbled forward drunkenly in a zigzag manner. As his wont, he had returned to his human form after he decimated the Abyssal Eaters. He grimaced inside as he remembered the grueling fight. As expected, those monsters fought like savages, all their moves instinctual rather than having any technique at all. It had been a challenge for him to anticipate their moves and harder even more when they manage to take a chunk off him. The fight is both psychological and physical for him. The thought that your enemies are trying to eat you every time they attack has been mind numbing at least and plain terrifying at worst. Still he had prevailed after he decapitated nearly half of them, forcing the others to return to the Organization. He was thankful briefly for the said respite, he was on the verge of collapse when the fight ended with a lost arm, minus two legs and a half of his face sheared off. He barely succeeded on returning to his human form before wandering aimlessly in this forest.

Bringing his bearing back to the present, Isley felt bile rising on his throat. He felt sick already, he needed to eat to regain his strength any human would suffice for now, hell even a Silver-Eyed Witch would be better food than having none at all. Taking another step forward, blue and green flashed on Isley's eyes as he felt his legs go wobbly and without ado he saw the ground approaching him slowly.

A strong hand suddenly caught him in the chest and Isley snapped open in surprise at the same time the owner of the hand grunted at the effort of keeping the Abyssal One from falling. Through glazed eyes Isley can barely recognize the one who had caught him. Without thinking, the Abyssal of the North lunged automatically at the abdomen of his savior burying his teeth at the soft flesh and the guts he so hungered for right now that is buried under all that flesh right now. By the high –pitched scream Isley guessed that it was a woman, taking a large part of her skin away, Isley nearly vomited at how horrible it is. There was no question that this was one of those Claymores. He smirked inside as he maneuvered his body in a twisting motion forcing her to trip and crashing on the ground hard with him on top of her pinning her. For him it's time to eat.

….

….

….

Elena, Number Forty-five of the Organization was practically hyperventilating in fear. She had hurried to save the man from falling to the ground when she saw him in the distance. It had been too late for her to realize now that this was no human the moment it attacked her, trying to eat her guts while she was still alive.

 _"Yoma,"_ she thought in alarm at first when it took the first bite. She had automatically reached over her back to draw her weapon when she was suddenly thrown off balance by the monster's sudden move. She panicked then seeing the heavy sword she wore pinned on her back as she crashed to the ground, pinned. Releasing her Yoki aura to a complete thirty percent, she felt her muscles strengthen and began to buck, twist and every possible move she knew to dislodge the figure eating her. After five minutes of futile effort, Elena realized that this was no Yoma after it easily overcame her attempts of escape. And if this was no Yoma then that leaves her only one choice left.

 _"Awakened Being,"_ she realized with horror. Feeling the metallic state of blood on her mouth, the Number Forty-Five Warrior screamed her voice to the heavens hoping for any soul to hear her.

….

….

….

Galatea felt the wind whip her face as she run forward barely noticing the other three figures keeping up with her. Again, the nun felt nostalgia as she recalled Awakened Being hunts during her time before in the Organization when the squads would be composed of four warriors. Now here they are, four of them Claymores to take down an Awakened Being. Just like old times.

She had wasted no time asking questions after Katea informed her that an Awakened is in the middle of the city of Rabonna. Normally her Yoki sensing would be able to pick up things like that, but she was preoccupied with Hara at that time making her blind to it. She had called Audrey, Katea, and as much as she loathed to do, also Yuma. She needed all available blades right now, and that includes Yuma. Based on the one she is sensing far ahead, she knew this would be no easy fight.

Looking to the ground as she run, Galatea could properly pick out the horse tracks that are left imprinted there. Looking at her companions, she could practically see Audrey's scowl deepening even further as she also noticed the signs of the animal's passing. Galatea sighed, she recalled how they try to convince the two Crusaders why they should stay behind, that this fight was just to much for humans like them. Both had protested but Hara not as much as Aoshi. The young man quite insulted at their assumption that he is no match for the Awakened Being had rode off without warning with one of the horses he rescued from the shipwreck. Hara had also been quite angry and have been adamant at being left behind much to Galatea's hurt. As powerful as the blue-haired woman is she is not that fast, and as much as she loved her Galatea and the four went ahead, their inhuman bodies easily outstripping the heavy armored warrior who was yelling at how unfair they are. Thankfully they hoped to finish it before she could catch up with them.

Galatea was not surprised as she reached the main gate to find it unmanned, up far ahead the sounds of screaming came and with silent agreement the four warriors strode forward drawing their weapons as they entered the battle zone.

….

….

….

Yuma was practically shaking with fear as she took in the form of the Awakened Being. All her time as a warrior, this is the biggest Awakened she had ever seen. It resembles an immense, circular platform supported by 8 crab-like legs a woman at its center using her hair to throw down spikes at the gathered human warriors below. She nearly ran when she saw one of the humans being lifted in the air by one of the tendrils before she was pulled in half, showering the woman in the middle of the platform with his innards.

"Bloody Agatha," Galatea said beside her. Yuma looked at her questioningly not recognizing the name. "She is the Organization's Number Three during her generation," she added making the younger woman pale even more. She can barely handle a regular weak Awakened Being, how in the world can she defeat a former number Three.

"Look out!"

Yuma barely registered the shout when she was pulled forcefully by a hand on her waist none too sooner before a tendril crashed where she was standing a moment ago.

"You alright?" asked Katea coughing at the smoke caused by the impact.

"Y-yeah," stammered Yuma feeling her heart thumping hard on her chest. The feeling of being useless was threatening to engulf her all over her again.

"Follow me," Galatea shouted dodging a dozen tendrils while another dozen was thrown off course by her Yoki manipulation. "Attack the platform, it's her real body,"

"Galatea where's Aoshi?" asked Audrey in confusion as she blocked a tendril with her gentle sword. "There's no sign of him anywhere,"

"Die Half-Breeds!" Agatha screeched throwing a large number of tendrils demolishing the houses in front of the four warriors. Again Yuma was yanked to her feet as she was dragged by Katea to avoid being shih-ke-baab by the Awakened one's attack.

"Yuma focus!" shouted Katea as she jumped again dodging a tendril. "I can't save you all the time,"

That of course snapped Yuma to reality. Removing herself from the other girl's hands she jumped back to one of the roof houses, feet braced. She had only one chance to do this right. Pushing her Yoki to her right arm, she leaned back and looked at the Awakened One. Agatha was busy trying to hit Galatea and Audrey who are dodging a hail of tendrils. Katea was busy hacking at one of the pillars supporting the platform making very little progress. A group of Rabonian Knights are hurling spears at the platform making no help at all. Only one target matters and that's what Yuma is aiming for right now.

Calculating the distance, Yuma hurled her arm back and in one fluid moment, she threw her claymore at the Awakened Being. There was the wanted _"whoomp-whoomp"_ of the sword as it spins in the air aiming at its target. Agatha barely recognized what it is before she was cut in half. Yuma cheered happily jumping up and down. She had done it! She had killed an Awakened Being on one attack. As she leaped in joy a sudden pain in her shoulder, hip, abdomen and throat hit her suddenly and Yuma would have screamed if not for the fact that her larynx was crushed by the first attack. As it was, she just gurgled blood coming out of her mouth as she was lifted up in the air by the tendrils impaling her. Down below she could hear Galatea frantically shouting her name. Yuma was confused, she was pretty sure she had hit Agatha. There was no reason for her to be alive. The explanation came almost immediately as she was brought face to face with the monster herself. She was cut in half, her lower body being absorbed by the platform, her upper half supported by tendrils of hair.

"Well hello there beautiful. I never imagined I would take this much damage from a young one like you," she purred seductively laying a tendril on Yuma's cheeks making the young woman's spine shiver in fear. "Tell me young one, what rank do you have? One? Two? Or is it three?" she asked, emphasizing each word by plunging a tendril on the warrior's body making Yuma's eyes glassy with pain.

"Let her go!" Galatea's furious shout brought Yuma's head to look on the side. She felt relief and fear when she saw the nun. Galatea was practically bristling with anger on her every movement as she hacked at the platform with her sword creating small craters whenever her sword made contact.

"This had nothing to do with you nun," snarled Agatha as she extended an entire legion of tendrils at the white-haired woman. Yuma watched in worry as Galatea focused on deflecting the attack. A large number of them are forced away by her Yoki manipulation and she blocked the rest with her sword. Again and again Yuma can only observe in fear as the tendrils reached over her mother-figure who was practically sweating now at the effort of keeping herself alive. She knew deep inside that Galatea would soon be approaching her limit. She was proven true as suddenly Galatea faltered for a moment and that was what Agatha needed to attack her in twelve different sections impaling her. Yuma would have screamed her name if she was able to. Tears sprang to her eyes as she saw the nun's body spread eagled in midair.

"Now that was challenging," pouted Agatha. "Two down, two more to go. Now where were we?" she turned her attention again to Yuma who is trembling with pain and fear.

Yuma felt her blood boil as the Agatha began caressing her cheek again. This action forced the girl to overcome her fear and she began to slowly feel her Yoki aura rising near fifty percent turning her eyes into gold struggling her muscles to move on breaking the tendrils holding her limbs in place.

" _How dare this monster hurt her mother figure! How dare she allow herself for it to happen!_

"Tsk tsk, You do know you are about to surpass your limit right?" chided Agatha. Yuma felt her body shiver as one of Agatha's hands roamed over her abdomen sending waves of uneasiness on her. She suddenly lost control of her Yoki as Agatha inserted a finger on her belly button, waves of pleasure coursing over her veins as the Awakened play with her anatomy. "I can't have you awakening before I'm done with you," she purred seductively on her ear. "I do like young women," Yuma could only gurgle in protest.

"Especially the ones with blood on their lips," Agatha added leaning down, making Yuma's eyes wide at the sudden realization of her intent. Cold lips of death met her warm ones kissing her deeply sucking the blood coming from her throat. Tears erupted at Yuma's eyes at the intrusion of her private space. She tried to bite the creature's "Tongue" off but it was like biting through hardwood. Agatha moaned in her mouth as Yuma's tongue came in contact with hers. The girl can do nothing as she lay there in horror feeling Awakened One's hands creeping up her legs.

….

….

….

Audrey was starting to panic the moment she saw Galatea's claymore fall into the ground. Based on experience, she knew that the nun would never drop her sword unless she is too injured to fight or dead. Looking up, she could barely recognize her impaled body through the tendrils holding it in mid-air. She was not moving in any way. Audrey's gut tightened at that. The former Number Three had been a good friend for her and helped her a lot with advices on dealing with boys, especially her new annoying boyfriend. Where was Aoshi anyway.

"Audrey we're losing ground," Katea called out beside her. Glancing at her companion, Audrey noticed the blood covering Katea's left face. Proof that she do not have enough Yoki to heal the scratch on her forehead.

"What do we do?"

Audrey racked her brains. The younger girl still looked up at her for leadership due to being her ex-captain at their latest hunt. Taking a look at her available assets, she groaned inwardly. A wounded spent claymore, thirty or more so well-disciplined spearmen that compromise the basic guards of Rabona and a dozen mounted knights with glittering armor. They're so going to be screwed.

"Audrey we need to help Yuma, she's going to awaken soon," Katea pointed out to the forms of the young claymore and the half-body of Agatha who looks like eating her face with his lips. One of her hands was somewhere near the girl's legs and Adurey was sure that is what's causing the fluctuations in Yuma's Yoki.

"What do we do Adurey?" Katea finally asked again this time frantic in worry just in time for Audrey to feel the surge of a Yoki burst from Yuma. The girl is almost passing her limit.

"I don't know Katea, I don't know," sobbed the former Number Three. She fell to her knees in despair. She was going to be responsible again for a death of another comrade, another innocent soul she would be unable to save. "I don't know what to do, Aoshi where are you?" she cried.

There was a crash like a thunder and Audrey's head snapped up just in time to see Yuma and Galatea's body falling.

"Katea grab Yuma, make sure she doesn't fall," she ordered as she forced her legs to jump up catching Galatea's unconscious form in mid-air. As she landed on the ground in her feet, she couldn't resist letting out a small "Oomf" at the weight in her arms. The nun was heavier than she looked. Glancing at the other two she sighed in relief seeing Katea holding a traumatized Yuma with her. There was another loud boom that echoed like a cannon on the field and Audrey had to jump back as a rain of tendrils came falling from the sky. Agatha was screeching in pain and Audrey watched astonished as she saw the spinning object filled with Aura twirl like a boomerang before returning to its owner's left hand with a clash of steel. Smoke came at the impact of the catch and Audrey could see the strength belying the thin limbs.

"How about we start with destroying that monster?" suggested their savior.

Audrey, Katea and the other humans could only gaze in wonder at the caped figure with blue hair and heavy armor standing at one of the ruined buildings, the wind billowing on her face. Looking back at them, she gave them a soft smile.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Hara joked.


	19. Chapter 19

AWAKENED BEINGS TWO

Yuma was practically choking and gasping for air as she finally opened her eyes. She felt very sick and nauseous at the taste lingering on her mouth and throat where the Awakened Being shoved her tongue deep inside. Goddesses she wanted to vomit right now. Memories of how the demon raped her again came crashing down her head bashing the mental barriers and making the said person wail uncontrollably, hugging her knees and curled up crying on the ground in a fetal position.

"Yuma! Yuma get a grip! Yuma!" the panicked voice of Katea echoed on her ears making the timid warrior open up her eyes.

Dust and debris are everywhere and the bloodied face of Katea bending over concerned, entered her vision. The sounds of men shouting and the roar of Agatha are heard in the distance and Yuma wondered why Katea was here instead of helping the others out.

"Katea," Yuma whimpered touching the wounded face of her friend softly.

"Yuma are you alright?" Katea asked parting the long locks of Yuma's hair to reveal the younger girl's tear-stained face.

"It hurts," Yuma sobbed and she clenched her legs across wishing to get the painful memories of those monsters defiling her body out of her system. "Katea help me. It hurts,"

"Shhh. I'm here now child," replied Katea hugging the young woman, pulling her towards her chest with a firm grip rocking the crying warrior.

"We won't leave you little lady. Hang in there,"

"Where is Mom?" sobbed Yuma.

"Galatea?" Katea asked in confirmation. She was aware of the motherly bond that existed between the oldest claymore and the youngest one. But she had to ask to be sure.

Yuma merely nodded and Katea smiled at her correct assumption. She was glad with the relationship that the three of them shared including Hara. Warriors of the Organization live a hard life and very solitary. It is rare to see such great affection that blossomed like Galatea and Yuma happen to their kind. Times like that, the Organization would probably set you up on some trump-up charge and have you executed. The thought sent shivers of anger on Katea and she swore on her life that she would protect the bond that existed between the little family she is staying with.

"She is unconscious the last time I see her. But she is better now," Katea added the second part quickly seeing the look of fleeting worry and panic enter Yuma's vision. Oh what she would give to have someone look to her like that.

"Really? Yuma asked.

"Yes my dear. Audrey is tending to her now," Katea smiled stroking the blond hair of the girl.

"Can you take me to her?"

"What?"

Yuma blushed an alarming red on her face as she curled up even more hiding her face from the older warrior.

"My legs hurt," she whispered.

"There's nothing wrong with your legs," Katea protested. "I've checked you all over and found nothing-,"

"Katea!" Yuma said loudly making the other warrior flinch. She never heard Yuma scream before. "It hurts," she whimpered the tears coming again and this time Katea understood. She remembered the fluctuations of Yoki that came from Yuma a moment before, and the way the younger girl clenched her legs together. Katea sighed, it was obvious what was paining her. She still remembered where Agatha's hand was been before. Rage bubbled on her, once Yuma was secure, she would give Agatha a piece of her mind.

"Come on Yuma, up you go," she said in false cheer as she scooped the younger girl bridal style.

"When did you learn to carry women like this?" asked Yuma amused.

"If you are following Audrey and Aoshi all the time, you get used on seeing her carry like this all the time," Katea smiled back in return, finally glad that her attention was shifted from the doom and gloom.

"Wait Katea," she said seriously and the warrior stopped, fearing that she would hear another session of crying from her patient. Not that Katea don't want to comfort her, she just don't like seeing her surrogate sister in distress.

"Yes?"

"If you and me are here, while Audrey's healing Galatea. Who is fighting Agatha?"

….

….

….

Hara smiled evilly as another set of tendrils are deflected by the aura on her shield making the Awakened Being called Agatha screeched in anger and annoyance. Truly these Awakened Beings are not that smart. Sighing she stepped to the side as a tendril from the ground erupted out of nowhere that should have skewered where she stood a moment ago.

" _Maybe they have brains after all,"_ she thought to herself as she jumped in the air when another set of tendrils came from the earth preventing her from blocking with her shield.

"What are you human?!" Agatha hissed in anger at her failed attack. "You're no claymore. Tell me what you are?!"

"Does it really matter?" Hara asked bored dusting off the specks of dust that lingered on the shoulder guard of her armor.

"If you won't answer, I'll just wring it off from your twitching body!" screamed Agatha another set of blades raining down on the crusader but this time they are spread out trapping the warrior in the center and preventing her from moving around.

"You have some brains after all," commented Hara.

"Die, human!"

Aura engulfed Hara as she covered herself with her shield blocking most of the tendrils aimed at her smiling. These monsters never learn.

"Ha! You fell for it!"

"What?" The crusader responded when she heard at her back the uncanny sound of earth ripping and she glanced in alarm at the incoming set of attack that came from the ground at her exposed back. Using her technique with the shield, it was impossible to move once you are covered in aura. She closed her eyes bracing herself for the pain when…

"You know. For someone as powerful and beautiful, you are not exactly graceful you know," a mocking voice said and Hara laughed when she felt another back lean on her own.

"And I suppose you are?" she asked.

"Of course, that's why you fell for me after all," Galatea responded with amusement at her back.

"Let's finish this shall we?"

"After you Harhar,"

With renewed vigor, Hara gripped the handle of the shield sideways and letting the aura fill the large weapon she threw it as she had done a thousand times before ,the large piece of metal whirling like a large discus on the air with amazing speed glowing in intensity towards the towering Awakened Being. At the same time she drew her sword and with two gentle strokes she carved a figure in air, the aura it has making the figure visible in the common eye.

"What was that for?" Galatea asked curiously at her side weapon drawn. Hara was glad that she didn't charge. The attack she had made is somewhere near catastrophic and would probably hurt everyone in the vicinity. She just hoped that the people of Rabona would forgive her later for the damage in their homes.

"Just watch,"

As Hara expected, the large shield was blocked by the Awakened Being using a large mass of tendrils that put together looked like a large arm of slime. The large metal object was stuck half-way through its path on the large appendages despite its massive size and velocity.

"The same attack won't work on me twice little human," mocked Agatha sending two large spikes towards the standing human below her. "Now die!"

The crusader's brows furrowed. The attack she made won't make it on time before she was impaled by the spikes. She was just thinking about drawing her sword when..

"Hara don't move," whispered Galatea beside her. The crusaders' right eyebrow rose in question while the Claymore simply stuck a tongue out at her.

"Right, very mature," commented Hara.

"Don't you ignore me!" screeched Agatha behind them sending the two tendrils faster than ever.

Hara stood still as Galatea predicted and the two tendrils simply turned direction. Instead of being aimed at her head. It crashed through their sides making small craters in the ground.

"Aura manipulation, impressive Galatea," commented the Crusader.

"Technically I call it Yoki manipulation but thank you nevertheless," smiled the former Number Three. "Its much more elegant than some people I know throwing shields,"

"Really?" asked Hara in a mock tone. "Though not elegant enough," she added patting her cheek where a gash was made, grinning at her lover. Galatea merely shrugged.

"She was angry enough I guess,"

There was a large surrounding boom along the air and even Galatea flinched at the sound of it. The last time she had heard a crash like that, it had been the Abyssal of the West turning into her Awakened Form in the middle of the fortress. Agatha screeched in what obviously was pain as a large impact crater was made in her crab-like visage. Every building ten meters acrross in the area was leveled and the crab structure of the Awakened was wobbling in disarray. Purple blood of the Awakened was dripping below and Hara smiled seeing her furious now.

"Now that was elegant and overly dramatic I might say," the crusader commented. There was a fit of coughing beside her and she can't help but smile seeing the nun stood among the rubble covered in dust and soot but particularly unharmed as she expected.

"Elegant? That attacks barbaric," she hissed shaking like a dog to get rid of the soot.

"You're still beautiful you know that," chuckled Hara making the claymore glare at her evilly.

"What?"

"You ruined my hair," she accused pointing to her dust filled drapes.

"Yeah, sorry about that,"

"Aren't you going to finish her now?" asked Galatea looking at the enraged Awakened Being who is trying to retain her balance.

"Nah, it's not our turn," shrugged Hara, picking up her shield on the ground, and strapping it on her left arm single-handedly. Galatea wondered how someone as lithe as she is could hold that weapon single-handedly. She knew that she can't.

"Then whose turn is it?" Galatea asked. Hara merely grinned and Galatea had to move aside as the blur of a very pissed and annoyed Audrey run passed her.

….

….

….

Katea gently lay the sleeping Yuma in one of the tents that house the wounded. Of course that terrified the human soldiers who are also laying in the same tent. Those who could walk or hobble have already moved to other safer, more claymore-free tents but those that remained behind are the ones who are critically injured and those who are unable to move. She didn't feel comfortable leaving a wounded comrade behind in a tent sleeping surrounded by humans all whose intent are bloody murder at any second she left but she had no choice at all. Galatea is aiding against the fight of Agatha, Audrey has run off after sensing somebody leaving her and the ex-Number forty alone. Sighing in frustration, she picked up her weapon and dashed straight at the large tent where the healers are situated.

"Whose in charge here?!" she loudly demanded the moment she entered making the two guards at the side faint with fear.

" _Definitely the wrong approach,"_ Katea thought as she watched the two bodies slump to the ground.

"How dare you enter a holy place?!" accused a priest with no hair pointing a pudgy finger at her with a face that could curdle milk. Katea recognized him at once. Galatea and Hara have already told the story more than one time in their cabin. The annoying priest who kicked Galatea out of the city, the one named Father Viktor.

"Begone heathen," he roared striding like an oversized cow at the woman. "You are not welcome here. You and your demonic kind can rot in the deepest corners of He-," there was the sound of metal hitting flesh and a large thud making everybody wince as the priests' oversized body crashed to the ground with a terrible concussion on the head.

"Sorry about that," she added sheathing her sword and kicking the unconscious figure to the side. She knew she was going to regret it later but right now she is in dire straits and in a fast timetable. Striding forward at the group of cowering healers in white she addressed them.

"I'm leaving my friend at one of your tents at the last one on the right wing. I wanted to make sure she is safe before I leave, so if you would be kind enough to watch over her until I return. I will be grateful,"

No answer.

" _As expected,"_ she sighed. "I will return with gold," she added looking to the terrified places.

No answer.

" _You have got to be kidding me,"_ she thought to herself in annoyance and rising anger. She can't leave Yuma here alone while she joined the fight. Galatea and Hara would tan her hide if she ever did that.

"Don't worry Claymore. I'll look out for her," somebody behind her said and Katea turned around seeing one of the armored men of Rabona standing there.

"Who are you?" she asked facing the knight in front of her.

"Sir Godric of the House Barathow at your service my lady," he bowed. Katea blinked twice in surprise and awe. Nobody ever called her my lady before ever. Thus she got a little tongue-tied at the moment.

"Uhmm…..right, well met Sir Godric, would you mind watching over my friend while I join the battle?"

"Of course my lady," he bowed again.

"Thank you," Katea gave him a soft smile and was about to turn when a hand gripped her arm. Looking back, she could only see the eyes of the knight deep inside his helmet.

"Yes?"

"What is your name beautiful lady?" he asked making the claymore confused than ever.

"Why?"

"Every lady must have a fair name should they not?" he said amused. "Especially fair damsels wouldn't you agree?

Now that caught Katea off guard. Nobody ever called her beautiful before, ever.

"Katea," she simply said turning away to hide her blush. Pleased to see that she had successfully made her voice normal.

"Pleasure," replied Godric kissing her hand. Katea's face went beet red in a few seconds after the contact and she stood there dumbly as the man went outside not looking back once.

"Now that's weird," she muttered to herself and looking at her palm where he kissed it. "But welcome nonetheless," she added with a smile as she drew her sword and also went out.

….

….

….

Audrey watched in awe at the tumbling form of Agatha falling down in the Earth with a cloud of smoke. She had been right all along. The Number Three of the Organization have rushed here the moment she sensed "him" on the area. She had come with the intention to hurt, to wound, to make him feel pain. How dare he leave them behind? How dare he made himself late at a battle such as these? They had come here at top speed with the intention of keeping his hide alive only to find out he's not here in the first place. Audrey wanted to pummel him on the ground for that. But now as he stood there looking regal with his cloak billowing around him, she felt nothing but love and desire.

"Aoshi?" she whispered standing by his side looking at his serious visage. The real Aoshi would normally be smiling and making jokes, but when he's fighting. He's the cold blooded killer that Audrey can see now standing in front of her.

"Hey Audrey, sorry I'm late," he smiled at her planting a kiss on her lips. "Got held up along the way,"

"Uh-huh," she replied incoherently. Her mind always went blank every time he kissed her.

"Guys wait for me," Katea's voice echoed and the pair looked at her with amusement as she struggled to catch up behind them.

"Katea? Where's Yuma?" Audrey asked the moment Katea landed beside her.

"I left her with a friend," she answered and Audrey looked at surprise at her former comrade seeing her blush when she said friend. She looked at Aoshi and he had the same look plastered on his face, making his lover understand that he also got the hint.

"Right, we'll talk about it later," she said making the younger girl look at her in confusion.

"I'll kill you all!" the screeching voice of Agatha echoed among the rubble as a large humanoid thing stood wrapped in large tentacles.

"I guess that's her real body yes?" asked Aoshi.

"No, that body is a shell," Galatea replied who had materialized out of nowhere with Hara. "Her real body is hidden somewhere there. We need to find it and kill it,"

"Good to see you to Galatea," greeted Aoshi. "It's nice to see pretty faces around you," Audrey looked at him incredulously.

"You're late," was the nun's only reply.

"Got held out on the road," he smiled.

"So what do we do with this?" asked Hara. "Cut her again and again until we found the right part?"

"Not really," replied Galatea. "We only need to force her to be in one part, then severe it and force her again to go out in the open. Then we finish her off,"

"Right, so where is she right now?"

"In the head,"

"Die!" Agatha screeched bashing the building where they are standing to rubble. Five figures jump in the air to avoid the deadly attack.

"Being bigger doesn't usually mean better," commented Aoshi drawing his double swords. "Hara now!" he yelled.

The three claymores watched in awe as the large shield came out of nowhere slamming to the side of the Awakened Being sending it staggering. Audrey barely followed Aoshi's seven slashes combo that delve deep gouges in the Awakened One's body.

"Aim for the neck," cried out Galatea beside us. "Cut it off," she ordered.

Trained to obey commands without question, Audrey felt her body move on its own accord running at full speed towards the Awakened Being. She smiled as could feel Katea at her rear following her. A large clumsy hand came into view aimed at breaking our attack. She grinned, Aoshi's and Hara's combo did the trick. The Awakened Being was now incoherent and are badly losing its sense of balance. Jumping over the large limb, the former Number Three, used the hand as leverage to jump forward, raising her Yoki level to ten percent, pouring power over her right hand. There was the sickening squelch of blade meeting flesh and Audrey grunted in disapproval seeing that she had only cut the neck in half, the tendrils too thick for the blade.

"Audrey duck!"

The former Number Three barely got her head down when there was a sound of a large impact above her head and her eyebrows rose in surprise seeing that Katea had kicked the head breaking the remaining half apart.

"Yes," we both cheered and we barely heard the sound of Hara's shout of….

"Look out!"

Fingers elongated and stroke at her and Audrey barely managed to bring her gentle sword to defend when Agatha in her human form sliced the Number Three's gut with a large claw. Making the said claymore vomit blood, a kick was sent on her forehead and she flew a few meters in the air crashing in one of the buildings.

"Audrey," screamed Katea in alarm. Her eyes widened then in alarm as the Awakened materialized in front of her and with a left jab, Katea's face crumpled blood spurting from her nostrils making the warrior stumble.

"Never should have dropped your guard," Agatha commented.

Audrey is barely awake in the rubble. She had her left hand holding her stomach wound. She knew that if she left it open, her innards would spill out.

" _Damn Awakened Being got the better of me,"_ she cursed.

Opening her eyes she could see the Agatha battering Katea to pieces. The others not fast enough to follow up on the Awakened's hand to hand combat skills. Audrey watched in horror, as Agatha broke through Katea's guard left arm connecting in her neck making her cough up blood. He caught her already in a combination of punches so fast that she never fell to the ground. Audrey merely lay there crying in pain and fear unable to help as Agatha beat my friend to a pulp.

"Let go!" Galatea screamed as she leaped and I only had a second of hope to have before the Awakened twisted in midair and kicked the nun straight in the ribs. I wince as I heard the breaking of bones as she fell to the ground.

"You'll pay!" roared Hara as she advanced, aura bristling with anger. This is the first time I've seen the crusader this angry. Agatha merely smiled as the blue-haired woman charged with a raised sword. They are only a meter from each other as Agatha suddenly threw Katea's prone figure in front of the warrior making her stop in her tracks. A second of hesitation was all that Agatha needed as she ducked beneath the outstretched sword and with one lunge bit Hara's midsection, pulling a string of guts out. Down below Audrey could hear Galatea scream in fear as she saw her lover cough up blood and fall. Audrey felt her heart sank seeing their strongest ally fall.

"Die you bitch! Die!" Aoshi scream in pure hatred his weapons brandished. For a minute the two dueled with equal ground and the wounded claymore's struggle to heal their wounds. Audrey on the other hand watched in fear as her lover fight a defensive battle against the Awakened One. In the end, it was not Agatha who brought down Aoshi but a loose brick on the roof. The moment his foot stepped on it, it slided making him loose his balance. There was a large "Clang" as Agatha used Hara's shield to knock the warrior off the building.

"Aoshi no!" screamed Audrey and she coughed up blood seeing her lover unconscious below.

"So you're his woman aren't you?" Agatha asked and Audrey flinched seeing her face inches from her own. "I truly do love beautiful women," she commented planting her lips on the Number Three's bloody one. She now felt what Yuma felt a few minutes before. The Awakened One's tongue circled her own enticing her to be pleasured.

"Let go of her!" Yuma's voice suddenly entered and there was the sound of a plunger as Agatha removed her face from a crying Audrey and looked at the wounded Number forty who is rapidly shaking in fear.

"Or what?" she asked in mockery approaching the timid claymore with seductive steps.

"Yuma run," wheezed Audrey.

"Too late for that," answered Agatha.

….

….

….  
Yuma felt herself frozen in fear as Agatha touched her hair. What in the world possessed her to come here in the first place she, do not know.

"Shall we continue what we left behind a moment ago?" Agatha suggested making the younger warrior to shake uncontrollably in fear.

"Let them go, you can have me,"

"Oh I already have them," Agatha purred. "You're just added bonus my dear," she grinned sniffing the girl's neck, planting small kisses there.

Steeling herself, Yuma reached for her sword only to be stopped by Agatha's hand.

"Now. Naughty are you?" she asked at the frightened girl before burying her lips with her again. Yuma made muffled shrieks of pain as she felt herself pushed to the ground, the Awakened's hand ripping her leggings apart.

"You'll love this, I promise," Agatha whispered in Yuma's ear before reaching for one of her breasts.

"Now forcing yourself upon a woman is highly disgraceful isn't it?" a voice asked making Agatha look up in surprise.

"You! What are you doing here?!"

"Now, now Agatha. Why are you stark naked in the middle of the morning?"

"Leave us be Abyssal One! She is my prize," Agatha hissed.

"I disagree," Agatha hissed one last time before there was the sound of flesh being torn to pieces and Yuma slumped to the ground tired.

….

….

….

Looking at the devastation of Rabona and the wounded warriors, Isley could only sigh.

"So Uncivilized,"


	20. Chapter 20

TWO FRIENDS "ANGEL AND DEMON"

Rimuto drummed his fingers for the hundredth time on the plain hard throne of stone he is sitting at, staring with a frown at the stack of papers in front of him. Things have not been good at all for the last month or so ever since he received word from the assumed dead Number Forty about a failed Awakened Being hunt. The average number of Claymores in his ranks had degenerated from forty-seven warriors to a mere nineteen. Even the reserve ones they had are already deployed. The Organization was in dire straits, he knew that already. If Isley or Riful ever made a move against them now, they would surely be decimated like leaves on a winter storm. Even with the help of Alicia and Beth, he was not so sure that they would be able to survive an attack of that magnitude.

"Lord Rimuto," Dae's voice echoed in the black chamber snapping Rimuto out of his reverie of thoughts. In front of him, the half-face of the scientist stood with an ugly scowl. If not for the fact that the man was very valuable due to his experiments, Rimuto would have kicked him out of the Organization long ago just because of that ugly looks had.

"Report Dae," Rimuto said with no emotion. It was not good for a leader to show weakness in the front of his subordinates after all no matter how loyal they are to him. If he exhibits any sign of weakness now, the others would fall like a stack of cards in the middle of a storm.

"I've received word from one of our handlers in the central plains that Number Forty-Five is gone,"

"I see. Another victim of this mystery Awakened that are decimating our claymore ranks right?" asked Rimuto leaning his chin on his palm. He was not concerned at all. Losing Number Forty-Five isn't a big blow in their operations. The Organization had no use at all for weak warriors. They only need the strong ones. Although Rimuto did admit that losing some of his cannon fodder is a precious waste of resources.

"I didn't say dead my Lord. Only gone," said Dae.

"Deserted?" Rimuto asked with an eyebrow raised. Now that was an inconvenience. He didn't want to spend any more time hunting down weak deserting warriors.

"We can't be sure my lord. Should I order an execution squad to head out?" asked Dae.

Rimuto sighed waving a hand of dismissal. "No, we let her have her freedom for now. We have other more urgent matters to do than hunt down a lowly warrior in the middle of this crisis,"

"I see,"

"Do you have anything more to report Dae?" asked Rimuto, his patience wearing thin at the horrendous face of the man in front of him.

"Apparently yes, and its something interesting," answered Dae. Now that caught Rimuto's attention. He's been the head of the Organization long enough to get to know his peers and their ever different attitudes. And he knew deep inside that it took a lot to interest the scar-faced scientist standing in front of him right now. If he was interested about something, it would surely be as well damn worth listening to.

"Very well, what is it?" asked Rimuto and he immediately grimaced inside seeing the victorious smirk that erupted in Dae's face. The current leader of the Organization knew that the scientist in front of him is insulted being not made head of their group. He also knew that Dae loved humilitating Rimuto on front of everyone every time he had a successful breakthrough in his experiments, effectively proving every soul in the council that he could be a better head than Rimuto himself. He wasn't sure about that though, if Dae ever become Head of the Organization, they would go bankrupt within a week due to the specimens that the mad scientist loved on purchasing.

"Do you remember former Number Three Audrey and the experimental warrior we made out of Galatea's genes?" asked Dae.

"Of course, what about them?" asked Rimuto confused. The two and the team sent with them have been declared dead when they are sent to execute the rogue former Number Three Galatea.

"They are alive," explained Dae. "Our sources in Rabona say that four warriors including God-Eye Galatea and Yuma the Number forty have taken down an Awakened Being with some foreign warriors,"

"I see," replied Rimuto simply. He had no desire whatsoever to send a team to hunt down the deserters. Among the ranks of their warriors, the only ones capable of taking them out for now are Alicia and Beth themselves, and the Head of the Organization wont send his only aces to hunt people down while they are in dire straights.

"We'll focus on hunting the Awakened Being hunting our people down for now," stated Rimuto simply. "We'll deal with the deserters later,"

"As you wish my lord," bowed Dae before turning back.

" _Yes, everything's according to plan,"_ the demon in human form thought, flaring his eye red as he exited the room. Nobody will ever suspect that the entire Organization was now controlled by him and his kin. Soon this land will be theirs.

….

….

….

Isley had heard the expression "twiddling thumbs" once when he was a human, however, he never expected the day would come that he would actually be using it. Glancing at destruction created by Agatha, the Abyssal of the North can't help but sigh in regret. He had visited the Holy City many times before he was made a warrior of the Organization. He still recalls the large marbled buildings standing on their glory, the tall towers and the graceful parapets that adorned the city with their silver banners greeting the morning with the sound of brass trumpets. All these wonders now lie in ruin created by Agatha. He had hoped that he would see the holy city as it once was when his search led him here. Large amounts of strange aura are found here and the Abyssal One is sure that it had something to do with those two warriors fighting alongside the Claymores who attempted to kill the crab Awakened Being. As he was pondering these thoughts there was the sudden feeling of Yoki aura coming closer making Isley turn his head back, breaking his road on memory lane to greet his visitor.

"Isley," the claymore muttered coldly in recognition. Isley's breath sucked up a bit as he gazed at her. As a fact, most of the warriors from the Organization are beautiful in every unique way, but this woman in front of him put them all to shame. Sure he had slept with many women during his reign in the North, but looking at the woman's curves on her nun outfit gave him a sudden urge to just grab her and bed her right away. It was only his sense of pride that made him control his movements.

"That's my name," Isley replied as normally as he could. He understood exactly the reason why this claymore's attitude was cold on him. He was the one who ordered the annihilation of the twenty-four warriors on Pieta after all.

"What are you doing here Silver-King?" she asked none too kindly.

"I think you girls owe me a thank you after I save your lives back there," said Isley, feigning boredom, twirling his long hair with his fingers not looking at the nun.

"Pfft! We don't need your help Abyssal One," huffed the nun crossing her arms proudly.

"Really?" asked Isley cooly. "I think the very view where the five of you are on the ground while the other is getting raped is proof enough of your….incompetence," Isley smiled as he felt the aura of the warrior rose high in anger with his insult.

"Fine! Thank you. Now leave," she spat.

"Oh no not yet," grinned Isley, standing up and patting his fur cloak to rid it of the dust that clung to it. "Not at least my curiosity's satisfied. Who are you and what is your rank?" he asked. The Abyssal of the North can't help but grin inside seeing the uncomfortable look that came to the nun's eyes. He was sure she wasn't thrilled on sharing her name with his. But he knew she must, after all most of the warriors of the Organization have a sense of honor, even ex-warriors such as the nun in front of him. After all refusing your name to the one who saved you is plain rude. Not to mention that he is an Abyssal One who could kill you easily, the moment you annoy him.

"Galatea, Former Number three of the Organization," said the nun.

"Wow, a pretty name for a pretty face," commented Isley. Galatea however huffed annoyed.

"Your flattery will get you nowhere Isley. You're the one who is the reason my comrades died in the Northern Campaign,"

"The Organization's the one who ordered it, not me. I just defended my kingdom," Isley shrugged. He can't help but snigger seeing Galatea's eyebrow twitch in anger at his answer. He knew he shouldn't have ticked the nun, but she was just so damn irresistible.

"Galatea! Galatea!" another voice echoed from the ruins and Isley nearly felt his jaw drop, if anything this younger woman who looked a lot like the nun looked even more enticing.

"Katea what is it?" asked the nun ignoring the Abyssal of the North for the time being. Isley was amused as the younger woman look frightfully at his direction before turning back and whisper something to the nun's ear. Whatever it was, it surely caught the attention of the older woman, for she strode away without warning and not looking back at one of the most powerful beings in the world.

"Okay that was weird," commented Isley to himself before he catch the eye of the younger one who glanced one more time at him before following the nun running after her footsteps leaving the love-struck Abyssal One standing alone.

"Now that's uncalled for," he muttered forlornly. For such a great powerful Awakened Being, he can't help but feel like a dejected puppy as he quietly followed the vanishing footsteps.

…..

….

….

Elena was certainly trying not to moan aloud in pleasure as she struggled to keep her Yoki under control. The older warriors that taught her was right, using too much Yoki is really the same as intense sexual pleasure indeed. It kept on urging her at every moment to just let go and let her soul and mind be consumed by it. The only reasons why she had not fallen for it yet was the two people with her. One was sitting and meditating green halo aura surrounding her and connecting her to herself. And the other was a Claymore with long, straight hair, long eyelashes and a sultry smile. She knew who they are already and how they can help her after her rescuer picked her up in the middle of the forest a couple of hours after she was ambushed by an Awakened Being. She was no defensive warrior and healing a wound like the one inflicted on her abdomen was no easy task. Of course it was only pure dumb luck that Aoshi have picked her up at the right moment and brought her here.

"How's it going?" asked a voice and Elena opened her eyes weakly to see Aoshi peck Audrey on the lips softly before turning their eyes on her. Immediately she felt envious and confused with the other claymore. Envious with the fact that she had found a lover which is extremely rare like diamonds in the middle of the road for a claymore and confused with the reasoning why would any human fall in love with their kind. Especially with the sad fact that all of them are sterile and have these humongous scars that marked the surgery of their half-Yoma parts.

"For someone with such a nice face you do think too much negativity did you know that?" asked Hara opening an eye in her meditation to look at the surprised girl.

"What?"

"You heard her," another voice entered the conversation and Elena sighed in relief as she recognized Galatea enter with another warrior. Now those two she recognized more than the others. Galatea was well known of course being the former Number Three in the Organization and Katea belonged to the same class of graduates as she does.

"Galatea, Katea," she smiled weakly in greeting holding out a hand to the older woman.

"Easy there little warrior, stay still and you're going to be fine as rain as soon as Hara's done with you," ordered Galatea gently as she kneeled over the prone form of the warrior.

"What is she doing to me anyway?" asked Elena finally able to ask the question that plagued her ever since she had been encircled by the green aura of the crusader. Galatea actually laughed at her question.

"If I might say it Elena, I'm not completely aware of how her powers work but to soothe your mind. I can say that she means you no harm and what she does will heal you very soon," she looked worriedly though at the blue-haired woman. "Though I might say that its taking a little bit longer than I predicted though,"

"It can't be helped Galatea," explained Aoshi saving the trouble of answering for Hara. "When I found Elena, nearly all the organs in her abdomen are damaged and her entrails are not there at all," he said simply.

"You say it as if you have no problem seeing it at all," commented the nun. Aoshi merely shrugged.

"I have seen worse,"

"But don't you think using Devotion on that kind of damage will hurt Hara more?" asked Galatea.

"It will,"

"Then-," Aoshi raised a hand stopping Galatea in mid-flow.

"This is Hara's choice Galatea not yours," he looked fondly and with sad eyes at his meditating friend. "If you truly love her, you'll respect her decisions," he added.

"I see," sighed the nun as she stood beside the cross-legged crusader placing a supporting hand at her shoulder. Elena felt another pang of envy at these ex-warriors and the love they acquired. She was just starting to wonder if she also would be able to find a love like that when a large shriek came from outside.

….

….

….

Everything was alright now. That was what Yuma was thinking as she brought the basket of fruits that Galatea had ordered her to. She had seen the wounded warrior of course and did not hesitate on sharing everyone's opinion on helping her. That warrior may be a part of the Organization but still, that is one of their sisters. The only ones who can understand what they had gone through and the pain and loneliness that surround each warrior, so consequences be damned. She and the others agreed that once the healing is done, they would try to convince that warrior to defect on their side and another. Besides she doesn't look evil like some warriors she could mention.

The former Number Forty Warrior was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she barely recognized it when she bumped into someone sending her on her butt on the ground and the apples and other doodads she was carrying scattering all over. Wincing as she massaged her abused muscles at the rear, she automatically stiffened when a hand was stretched out politely in front of her.

"Are you alright Miss?" he asked with a smile and Yuma felt tremors ran over her body as her senses erupted in warning. It was not the fact that the man in front of her was handsome that set her on edge, rather it was the presence of a vast Yoki aura he possessed that is slowly sending her into panic. White long hair, pointy jaw, and eyes that frosts like ice, it all fits.

"Isley of the North?" asked Yuma in confirmation not taking the said person's hands.

"I believe I was called that once," he said jokingly. "Though I might say I never love that title of me," the Abyssal laughed softly to his own jest unable to recognize the fear that erupted in the timid warrior's eyes. She had barely heard anything else after he confirmed his identity.

An ear-splitting scream of fear erupted itself from her mouth as she automatically drew her blade against the Abyssal One forgetting the fact that he was facing a being hundred times her strength and many generations above her age.

"Hey wait a second," protested Isley in alarm as he ducked just in time to dodge the vertical slash from the half-mad, half-terrified warrior.

"Stay away from me," wailed Yuma. She felt her Yoki rising to a complete forty percent making her eyes turn yellow and her muscles bulge with the effort of keeping her Yoma side sated.

"Can't we just talk about this?" suggested the Abyssal of the North who was maintaining as much distance as possible from the panicking warrior. He had no desire whatsoever on alienating whatever potential allies he could gain this time around. However the warrior was not making it easy on him as she made another wild attack at him.

"Stop it or I will be forced to kill you," pleaded Isley as he backpedalled to avoid the slashing blade. He was relieved when the sword skill of the girl was next to unapparent. If the girl had been more skillful with the blade, he was sure she could have forced him to fight back now. But as it is, he was worried with the way her Yoki aura seemed to rise on every moment she missed him. If she reached her limit, he would have no choice but to kill her.

"Yuma!" a female voice called out and Isley barely lost his head when he looked to the direction of the nun who had joined them. Yuma, the warrior she presumed who was fighting him took the opportunity made by the distraction to try and lop Isley's head off. That was a bad idea as it ticked Isley. Nobody ever tries to lop his head off.

Yuma screamed in pain as a sudden black flash passed her stomach making a large gash in the flesh, deep enough to be painful but shallow that no major organ was damaged. A stroke that only a master swordsman could do, clenching the wounded part of her anatomy Yuma felt herself go dizzy as she slowly fell to the ground.

" _No I don't want to die,"_ she heard herself thinking in her subconscious. That was all it takes as she felt her Yoki power explode like a tidal wave around her healing the wound made by the Abyssal One. Inhuman pleasure ripped her body as she allowed her demon side overwhelming her human one. Among the haze of her insanity, she could hear Galatea calling her name but she didn't heed her. She loved the nun as her mother but the pleasure was too much. Blinding her to nothing else but the single thought that she must release it or she will go mad. She could already feel her body slowly changing when there was a sudden thought that seem to join the ones that screamed "survival" in her head. Flashes of her accident when the demon Gurthang raped her in that village making the young woman twist in disgust at herself.

"Yuma!" Hara's harsh voice cracked like a whip and Yuma felt her aura overpowered by another one, surrounding it, taking control and stamping it to prevent it from pushing over the edge, There was one more flash of light and Yuma felt herself again as she looked at the concerned eyes of Galatea and the tired ones of Hara. A few meters behind stood Isley with Katea and Audrey with Aoshi (No surprises there) The Abyssal one's right hand was transformed to a sword and had a few drops of her blood on it. Made from the shallow cut, the Abyssal made.

"Yuma," whispered Galatea gently reaching towards the young girl pulling her to a hug making Yuma cry. She was so afraid, very afraid. And worst of all, she felt ashamed. Ashamed of the fact that she let her fear control her and nearly caused her to awaken, endangering these life that is hugging her so fiercely. Just as Yuma was about to let go of Galatea, there was a small thud beside them and through the sobs of the nun, she felt the nun stiffen when Aoshi suddenly shouted.

"Hara!"

….

….

….

Elena awoke feeling sore. She was not at all surprised. She had been brutally eaten by an Awakened Being after all. Rolling her fists over her eyes to clear them of her blurriness, she was tad confused when the tent she was sleeping in was found empty. Last time she was awake it was filled with kind people and warriors like her that helped her recover. She didn't mind that the warriors are traitors or not. No member of the Organization would help her the way these people did. The best those men in black would do was find a suitable excuse on having her disposed and build her a nice new grave.

"Seems you have awakened," a voice said and Elena felt her eyes go wide and her breathing hitch faster and faster until she was sure it would begin to burst her lungs. In front of her that came from the shadows was the Awakened Being that ate her insides.

"I believe we are not acquainted last time," he said sitting a stool beside her bed. "My name's Isley and yes, I'm also the Abyssal of the North, Silver-King and whatever beautiful names the Organization has seen fit to give me,"

Elena nearly felt her heart drop like a stone as she heard the name of the Abyssal One. If she had any doubts on surviving today now she had none. She can't help but wonder though what the Abyssal of the North is doing here. Had he come to finish her off? Will he eat her like last time? Will he bed her? It was widely known that Isley had many women and more than one unfortunate warrior stationed in the North had been the subject of his carnal desires. Isley must have guessed what she was thinking for he sneered at her, edging closer to the bed making the said claymore to sink even more under the covers wishing to be buried on it before the Abyssal One's hands touch her chin making her stiffen.

"If you are just any warrior wandering around the North a few years before, I would have you warm my bed for many times," he leaned in automatically catching Elena's lips on his own and as quickly as it started, drew away back giving Elena space to retch and cough trying to get Isley's taste out of her lips.

"Galatea asked me to watch over you since she and the others are off to face the ones ruling this city," informed Isley as if he had not just kissed her. "I don't mean you any harm today at least,"

"It seems you and I have a very different definition of harm," responded Elena wiping the disgusting taste of Isley out of her lips. The Abyssal merely shrugged at her statement.

"It's not my fault that you are so damn irresistible. A guy must take his chance don't you agree?"

Elena's eyes widened at his answer.

" _Is he hitting on me?"_ she wondered. Nobody ever complimented her or worse called her beautiful before.

"I haven't got your name though," pointed out Isley when the claymore did not answer.

"Elena, Number Forty-Five,"

"Good I have one question for you Elena," said Isley and the claymore stiffened at the seriousness in his voice.

"Are you willing to leave the Organization after this?"


	21. Chapter 21

Mi Ultimo Adios

(The Last Farewell)

Galatea was certainly having the worst day of her life. First an Awakened Being attacked her city. Second, nearly all of them are wounded and she knew it was barely dumb luck that saved all of them. Thirdly they are now harboring one of the most powerful Awakened Being, hunted by inhuman creatures of the Organization that may pop out at any moment. Fourth is the very fact that the Organization was well aware of where they are now all thanks to the battle that just happened. Fifth and worst of all was the fact that Hara had overused her use on Devotion when healing that unknown warrior that Aoshi picked out of nowhere. The exhausted crusader was now sleeping soundly in one of the houses whose owners are killed in the battle. And out of the blue, the council in Rabona have automatically called her to answer for the said "attack" of the Awakened Being.

" _The nerve of these fools,"_ Galatea thought sourly as she stood in the middle of the hall with the council priests and Elders surrounding her in their tall and proud chairs discussing among themselves. She had already explained as clearly as possible to the old stooges that it is not their fault that the Awakened Being attacked the city. Of course that got her in the bad side of nearly all the councilmen. Religious fanatics they are, they believe that their god would protect them from the Yoma threat. How wrong they were, Yoma attacks people as long as there are innards present to sate their hungry stomachs.

"Sister Latea," stood Father Vincent. "I am sorry to inform you that due to your presence in the city, the council deemed that it is the best interests of everyone if you and your fellow warriors leave," the old man sighed. "I am sorry,"

Galatea understood, Father Vincent was one of the most logical priests in the council and his views are not the same as the fanatical ones of his other clergy-members. Normally the old man would be able to sway the council, but unfortunately humans would rather have someone to blame for their disasters than thank those who have actually delivered them from it. She wasn't surprised in any way.

Remaining silent, the nun bowed once to the humans and slowly went out her footsteps echoed in the marble floors. Galatea was a realistic person, she knew that she can't stay in Rabona forever. Still she felt her heart drop like lead when she remembered that she wouldn't be seeing the children again. Those little starlets have brightened her day more than she could ever explain. Those little kids have taught her again what it means to be human before Hara came by to her life.

"Gala," the soft voice of Yuma made Galatea snap out of her gloomy thoughts. As she looked at the young woman and the beautiful blue-haired warrior she is supporting in one arm, she can't help but grin. She may have lost a city and students but she had gained a family. A small smile touched her face as she helped Yuma put the tired crusader to a nearby bench that is common in the cathedral.

"Well someone's in a good mood today," commented Hara as she looked at the woman beside her after they sat down. "How did the council meeting go?"

"They banished us," said Galatea simply looking forward not meeting the eyes of the two. She tried to keep her voice unemotional as ever. Yuma and Hara doesn't need to know that it rattled her deeply to the core.

A hand touched her own and Galatea looked to her side and see the eyes of pity that meet hers. In any other occasion, Galatea doesn't like to be pitied but with Hara it's different. The crusader held a different aura than most people and not just the aura that she uses when fighting. Rather it's the one that is present in her personality, the one that says that you can trust her and she'll never ever betray you. In fact its because of that aura that Yuma, Audrey and Katea with an additional Number Forty warrior and a severely annoying Abbysal are part now of their little group.

"I'm sorry," the crusader whispered.

"It's alright," replied Galatea. "I knew that I cannot stay here forever. One day or another, the Organization would have found out where I am anyway,"

"Still, you're going to miss the children Gala. Won't you?"

"I will," smiled Galatea sadly.

"Don't worry Gala. I'm still here," butted in Yuma placing her head on the nun's shoulders and began an imitation of snoring, her tresses falling on the nun's lap.

Galatea and Hara chuckled softly. Yuma was a gift of heaven for them. They both know that their love and union would not give them a child. And no matter how much Hara kept quiet about it, Galatea knew that she wanted to have children to care and watch grow up. Combing the long hair of the young girl, Galatea began humming a small lullaby that her father used to sing for her when she was younger. Hara remained silent watching the ordeal and in another five minutes Yuma was snoring already and this time for real on Galatea's lap.

"You're really good with children aren't you?" commented Hara gently to avoid waking up the sleeping girl.

"Yuma is not a child anymore Hara but yes, I think I am pretty experienced enough to handle them,"

"I see," answered Hara simply before staring at the distance. The two was silent for couple of minutes just taking the pleasure in each other's company for a while, secure with the bonds of their own little family. Galatea knew that in this harsh world that they are living in, moments like this now are rare and between. She just wished that she would be powerful enough to keep the two most important people she had in her life safe.

"What do we do now Gala?" asked Hara after the sun sets in the horizon. Galatea remained silent for a moment. The two of them have been sitting there for a complete two hours, the only sound being heard was the snoring of Yuma and the chirping of the birds in the distance. She had been thinking for the answer of that question the entire time and she had absolutely no answer into it. She can't force her companions to live in the wild, especially Hara, Aoshi and Yuma.

"I don't know," Galatea admitted grudgingly.

"Really?" asked Hara with a smirk. "Now that's a first," she teased softly.

"You don't have to act so mighty and high about it," Galatea commented sarcastically. Hara just smiled a knowing smile at her and became silent again.

"You know your going to kill me with your silent acting right?" asked Galatea.

"I know. But its so much fun seeing you bested," Hara winked at her. The nun just rolled her eyes to the heavens at the childish antics that her friend is making.

"So Galatea, seriously where do we stay now that we are not welcome here anymore?"

"I told you I don't know,"

"Would it hurt if I say I have an idea?" the crusader asked.

"Depends on the idea,"

"Fine, because I was thinking,"

…..

….

….

Audrey can't help smiling ignoring the fearful looks that the people threw at her and a very unwilling partner as she ogled curiously at the different shops and stalls that lined Rabona. Of course every time she asks a vendor about a certain something, she can't help feeling a bit irritated seeing the humans flinch the very moment she opened her mouth to say something. In her opinion, it seems that they are expecting her to eat them every time she got a few meters within their distance.

"Very unfriendly, isn't he?" Aoshi asked simply as they watch one of the vendors immediately close his shop the moment the smiling claymore got within view of his store.

"Yeah, I guess he is," answered Audrey with a small frown. She had been quite accustomed seeing normal folk being afraid of her kind, but this is the first time she had seen people as tense as this.

"The attack of the Awakened Being must have rattled them more than we thought," she commented as she watched a couple automatically change direction, the moment they saw her.

"Told you that wearing your full uniform and armor would attract a lot of attention," Audrey gazed at her handsome boyfriend who returned her stare with utter seriousness.

" _He's so serious sometimes,"_ thought Audrey to herself.

"I am a grown woman Aoshi. I can wear whatever I like," pouted the wavy-haired girl.

"Fine, fine what do you want to do now?" asked Aoshi in surrender.

"I just want to have some fun," she smiled. Five minutes later the two are walking down the street and Audrey had to keep a check on her temper as a crowd began to follow her and Aoshi. Of course there is the whispering and the never ending quiet insult about her kind. She was a tad amused though as she saw Aoshi shooting people with as many dirty looks as he can. Fortunately most people would rather be somewhere else than face a warrior who is more than capable of taking down Awakened Beings. The strategy of course worked but not to all.

"I'm sorry Aoshi, the people will hate you now because of me,"

"Like I care," Audrey squeaked in surprise as the tall warrior took her hand and held it close to his, forcing her to walk beside her. Gasps followed the two and a lot of jealous mutterings from the young women making Audrey's ears itch. Looking lovingly at her partner, Audrey leaned up automatically and planted a kiss on his cheek before looking away, blushing furiously.

"How bold of you,"

"Pleasure," answered Aoshi. Audrey blushed again when she spotted something and automatically tugged the handsome warrior's hand without warning, dragging him to a kiosk selling flavored shaved ice cream before its owner could bolt away in fear. Making puppy eyes at the said man, it was quite obvious that she wanted him to buy her some. The owner of the kiosk looks as if he is ready to faint at any sign of hostility from any of the two.

"You like this kind of thing?" Aoshi asked curiously.

"I like the cheesy flavor," Audrey mumbled cutely making Aoshi's heart drop in love. Signaling the owner, with a couple of hand signals, he took the shaved ice cream from his shaking hand and gives it to the claymore who nearly jumped up and down in glee. Aoshi smiled seeing the serious warrior stuff the wooden spade gently on the yellow ice cream gently. A very different aspect from the sword-wielding woman he met in the first place.

"It seems you have an agenda?" Aoshi asked teasingly as Audrey spooned large amounts of the food in her mouth. "I thought you Claymores eat little?"

"We did, I just like food that's all," replied Audrey. "I just want to feel like a normal girl Aoshi, not this," the human winced seeing the warrior drop into an automatic doom and gloom.

"See that?" Aoshi pointed out to a small group of young women at Audrey's age ogling a pair of knights who are passing by. "You don't want to be like a normal girl. You're perfect just the way you are,"

"But-,"

"No buts," Aoshi cut off. "Geez you're starting to sound like Galatea when she first met Hara," despite herself Audrey can't help a smile popping up on her face. The crusader have related to them how emotional and teary the normal and serious, stoic nun would be when it came to feelings. Of course that made her the butt end of the jokes every night at her little cabin.

"Let's go there, we haven't been there yet," Audrey pointed to a small group of kiosks without waiting for the tall human. Aoshi just sighed tailing after the cheerful claymore quite glad that a crisis of self-pity had been averted.

"Audrey, Aoshi," a familiar voice called out making the two warriors to look at the panting figure of Katea.

"Katea? Why are you running? Did something happen?" asked Aoshi in alarm seeing the panting figure of the young warrior.

"No, everything's fine. But Galatea and Hara have told me to tell you that something indeed has happened. And if I guess right on their serious faces, that something is definitely not good,"

"Well done Katea, take a deep breath and tell in advance to those two lovebirds that we are on our way," ordered Aoshi. Katea nodded once and began to run pell mell back in the direction she came earning the people's chagrin as they are bumped by the fast figure. Aoshi shook his head at the sign of the girl's overreaction before turning back to watch Audrey examine a piece of cloth, holding it over her body like a second dress.

Fate is cruel that it had dealt him with a more frustrating hand. But at the same time, he was glad that it did. She can throw at me reasons about why she can't love him again and again as many as she wanted to, but that won't change the fact that she is wrong.

Because he do love her.

….

….

….

Everyone was caught up in the confusion with the nun's announcement. Even the Abyssal who had his arms encircled at the waist of the weakened warrior have stopped its pinching at the words that sink in his brain.

"You do want your freedom right?" Galatea asked. There was nodding everywhere.

"The Organization would come for us one way or another and now you have heard the proof that there are much more worse monsters now out there than the Awakened Beings," she said. "There was one course of action that we must do. We must leave this island,"

"And go where?" interrupted Isley. "Outside this place we have nowhere we can go. We are trapped in here," he pointed out.

"Not really," smirked the nun.

"What?"

"There is a place we can go," she confirmed. "A place where there is peace and security and harbor to live our lives in peace,"

"Really and where is that?" asked Elena weakly, not convinced at all that such a place exist.

"My home!" Everybody looked at Hara as she stepped forward. "There's a passageway in the mountains at the North where we can access to reach where I came from. It would be difficult but manageable,"

"The question is, is anybody willing to leave this place and start somewhere new?" asked Galatea. There was a turning of heads looking at one another before a single decision has been made and everyone said at the same time.

"Yes,"

 **GUYS PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW, SO I WILL KNOW IF I WILL POST BOOK TWO OR NOT AT ALL.**


	22. Author's Note

**Come on Guys I need a Review at least even One. I had no idea if the story just plain sucks or if I should make the effort on creating Book Two.**


End file.
